Yellow
by Angel0624
Summary: (Alternate universe) Penny's life is one of chaos, violence, and hatred, and it all started with her birth. It started with something that wasn't her fault. In the world of the 1800's with a Catholic mother, anything seen as abnormal is looked down upon. That's just what Penny is, abnormal. A genius, soprano, artist, and kind soul, Penny is wonderful, but, she is cursed.
1. Yellow

"All I want is to be loved for myself"

~ Erik

**_Jeanette _**

**_ 1830-1840_**

If you've ever sat alone, in the darkness of your bedroom, with heavy curtains pulled over your windows on a perfectly sunny day, you would know my feelings. Now, imagine being in the unbroken darkness, aloneness, and silence for years. No one to help you, no one to save you from the demons and monsters that lurk therein. You're stuck. Stuck in the lonely darkness, caged, trapped, like an animal.

An animal. That is what you grow to be. Sniffling, scrounging around for anything, any hint of sunlight or sound, something, _anything_ to break you free of your cage. Trapped.

The day she was born was exceptionally cold, and wet. It had rained for weeks, but now, the clouds ceased their tears but they blanketed the entire sky in a led colored quilt. I chill wind blew, I did not know this from walking outside, but I saw it in the expression of the hurried midwife. I lay on my bed, in a lake of my own hot sweat, cringing from sudden pain. "It's alright madam, the midwife is here, it'll be alright" The nanny insisted, patting my hand as I glared at her.

How could she smile and think it would be 'alright'? I sighed and my head fell back onto my wet pillow. The pain would come suddenly and slowly, it would melt away, I heard the door to my bedroom open and a frail-looking woman, who I guessed to be around her early sixties, entered the room. Her skin was pale and could be closely compared with worn leather, the veins on her hands and arms poked out whilst her skin sagged. Her eyes were sunken in and her grey hair was pulled into a bun, she lowered a blue hood and shivered, her long nose was the color of a cherry, as were her old ears.

Her nimble fingers unbuttoned her cloak and placed it on a chair, near the fire. Some relief came over me as I felt her ice cold fingers on my steaming thigh. The pain came again and I threw my head back onto the pillow, screaming in anguish, the midwife nodded. "Yes, yes, darling, you are quite ready!" She cried, ordering the nanny to fetch sterilizing alcohol, hot water, and scissors.

My teeth dug into my lip as the pain continued past its usual stopping point, my fingernails dug into the sheets and grasped bunch fulls of them. Now my lips were numb and I felt a warm liquid begin to flow into my mouth, the liquid tasted of iron. The pain was persistent, causing my legs to shake uncontrollably and my vocal chords to crack, the midwife raised my legs and gave a cry of discovery, the nanny hurried back into the room, carrying the necessary tools the midwife required. "I see the head, my dear, you're doing perfect! Keep breathing!"

I screamed again, the pain was immeasurable and I felt as if I would be torn in two before this baby was born! Tears came in a flood as the pain reached a climax, but, as quickly as the pain hit top, it began to melt away. I heard the midwife laugh and the nanny burst into tears as the pain receded from my body, my eyes were half open and I watched the disfigured shadows from the fire dance upon the ceiling. I was dully aware that the midwife and nanny were conversing, but in my ears a ringing began and my head pounded. Then, I heard a sound that pulled me back to reality, a sound that jerked tears to my eyes, a sound that awakened something inside me.

It wasn't crying, it was more of a soft coo, like of a dove. I lifted my head and dizziness overtook me, forcing my head back down upon the soggy pillow. I heard the midwife's step upon the creaky hard wood, then she stood beside the bed, holding such a precious gift wrapped in a pink blanket. I had so many questions to ask her, but, before I could open my bleeding lips to say a word, the midwife placed the baby in my arms, nodded to the nanny, picked up her cloak, and left the room. The nanny slowly walked to a wooden chair beside the bed and lowered herself down, she stared at me and gave a weary smile.

"Look at your baby, mademoiselle, go on, look at your wonderful creation" She whispered. Without a word I turned the small, precious being to me and unveiled its face. My heart stopped beating, my breath halted in my mouth, and my eyes grew to the size of melons. It was a girl, no doubt, but this girl was born with yellow eyes,_ yellow_ eyes! I stared down at this child, this child!

This child that was so nervously and anxiously awaited! This child that was going to be showered in love and anything else it fancied! This child who was the only one the doctor would permit me to have! This child...this being...was an abnormality. As I stared in horror down at this...this thing that I created, the child stared back up at me, scanning my face and watching my terror.

It not only watched, but I felt as if it _understood!_ I felt that it understood my horror and why I looked at it so. But, the child...the thing...made no cries or squirmed, it just layed in my arms, waiting for me to do something. The thing's yellow, cat-like eyes watching me, staring at me, expecting me. "T-th-throw it into the fire..." I whispered, breaking my gaze from the thing.

"Madam?" Asked the nanny in surprise, leaning towards the bed, the shadows of the fire leaving strange designs on her shocked face.

"You heard what I said...throw it into the fire!" I ordered, pushing the thing into her arms. The nanny pulled the thing to her chest and backed away from the sopping bed.

"B-but, madam, you know it is against our religion! That's murder, madam, murder!" She cried, tears gathering to the sides of her eyes, now, there was another step upon the stair, Father Dalton came into the room. Father Dalton was a balding man in his late fifties, his skin was wrinkled and his back hunched, he sighed and smiled to me. I made no effort to smile back.

The nanny walked over to Father Dalton and showed him the face of the thing. He stood straighter and nodded, the nanny handed the thing to Father Dalton whilst she fetched hot water. "You have a beautiful little girl, Jeanette. Absolutely beautiful, she'll have many suitors before she turns eighteen." Said Father Dalton with a smile that revealed yellow teeth, just like the eyes of the thing.

"If it is a girl you may call it. It is the work of the devil, Father, look at its eyes, _its eyes_, Father! They're as yellow as corn in the fall, as yellow as dandelions!" I cried, lifting my head from the pillow and staring at him.

"Now, do not speak that way, it is a gift from God." Said Father Dalton, now, the nanny returned, carrying a pot of hot water. Father Dalton handed the thing back to the nanny and blessed the water "I must name her something, give me a name." Father Dalton said, taking the thing back from the nanny. My mind was so swimming with horror that I hadn't even thought of a name for it.

"I need a name, Jeanette." Said the Father urgently. I shook my head and told the nanny to name her. The nanny leaned over to Father Dalton and whispered something in his ear. "I baptize thee Penny" Said he.

I do not remember much, save, waking to Edward's voice and seeing sunlight streaming in through the window. Edward's hair was still jet black, and his eyes were still a wonderful jade, he was clean shaven and smelled heavenly. Edward and I met when I was still a young girl, studying instruments,(mainly the violin) Edward was also in the study of music, save, he was more interested in the piano. I had instantly fallen in love with him, and given up all hope of a life on the stage to follow him where ever he went. Edward built a job for himself, as a traveling pianist, he mainly traveled with gypsies who appreciated his musical talents and paid him well, especially since they got word that I was giving birth to his only daughter.

I smiled to him and hoped that it was all and nightmare, and now I was awake. The nightmare of those yellow eyes was gone and I was still pregnant, awaiting the day of the arrival of our princess. But that hope was soon dashed. The nanny stood in the threshold and smiled as I sat up on my elbows, I looked down at myself to see blood staining the bed, sheets, and myself, so it wasn't a nightmare then. It was real.

"Your daughter is in the cradle, monsieur." She whispered, Edward thanked her and she turned, slowly walking down the stairs. Edward turned to the cradle, he then peeked over the white railings and all the color from his face disappeared, his hands clenched the rail of the cradle and his ashy mouth hinged open. He would want to kill it too, I knew he would, he would want to kill it like I did, we would leave her and run, run somewhere far away from here and try again. Edward gulped and shook his head.

"Jeanette" He whispered "this is...our daughter?" He asked, turning to me, it was like he couldn't believe this is what our love made. We succeeded once out of at least fifty times, and _this_ is what we got? A monster? I believe he thought that we switched the real baby with this monstrosity...I nodded sadly and stared into his eyes.

"Edward, let us fly. Far away from here, leave the thing with the nanny, it is the work of the devil, Edward. I know it. The devil is playing tricks with us." I whispered, staring angrily at the cradle.

There was a long silence, until Edward shook his head "No, Jeanette, this...this child is ours. We created it, Jeanette, not the devil. If this is to be our only child, we must love it and cherish it like we planned to before. God would have it no other way, he gave us this child, it is God who is challenging us, not the devil." Said Edward, leaning into the cradle and picking out the small body in the pink blanket.

"If you do not love this creation of ours, Jeanette, you must learn to love it." Whispered Edward, sitting beside me on the bed and leaning its head down towards me, the thing's yellow eyes glued to me and stared at me, like it had stared at me moments after it came out of my womb. It _understood_.


	2. Jeanette: Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

Penny only cried for food. Otherwise, she was silent or she cooed like any other baby coos. I busied myself doing meaningless tasks over and over, I did not want to look at her, I _could not_ look at her. Those two yellow beads that were supposed to be eyes would stare back at me with disgusted comprehension. She knew why I never held her to my chest, she knew why I never smiled in her direction, she was a monstrosity, and she knew it.

The nanny, Ariel, was the one to feed her. Ariel was the one to laugh with her and sing her lullaby's. Ariel scrambled into my bedroom whenever Penny let out a cry. I, on the other hand, could not bare to look at the child. Edward would only come home, eat dinner and then walk into his study and there he would remain for hours, doing god knows what.

At precisely eleven o'clock in the night he would emerge from his cave of a study and walk silently into the bedroom, falling down into our bed and burying himself under the covers. Penny never cried at night. But, from my side of the bed I could see her yellow eyes looking around the room, as if she was searching for something, _anything_, to focus on. To think about. At seven o'clock Ariel would come quietly into the room and carry Penny out, Penny giggled and made strange noises when she saw Ariel in the morning, when she saw Ariel with her eyes.

Her yellow, devil eyes.

I would dare not speak that way in front of Edward, he regarded Penny as a gift from God and her eyes were two golden coins. Yellow eyes are unnatural, an oddity, a monstrosity. To Edward, Penny was still the little princess he always dreamed of rearing, to me, Penny was a monster. As years went on, Penny became exceptionally skinny, no matter what she ate. One night, when Penny was three, I fed her two cakes, three pies, four cookies, and three bowls of ice cream, she barely gained two pounds.

By the age of two Penny talked in full sentences, could write, and read lengthy chapter books. Edward and Ariel tutored Penny in mathematics, English, history, and science, but mostly they focused on music. Penny mastered the violin, cello, and harp by the age of three and dominated the piano, harpsichord, and flute by her fourth summer! I would keep myself away from the yellow eyed little girl, baking, gardening, or simply pretending she wasn't alive. It was her eighth birthday when she walked into the kitchen, something she never did, and sat down on the floor, with her back to a white cabinet.

Penny refused to wear dresses when she walked around our home, which, was always. For, Edward and I feared to let her out of the house, she was too young to know the cruelty of the world. So, Penny wore trousers and usually a white, cotton shirt "What is it?" I asked with my back to her as I mixed the batter for a vanilla pastry. I could feel her yellow eyes burning into the back of my skull.

I tried everything to cover those yellow beads. We couldn't give her eye patches, for, both of her eyes were yellow, a mask would do nothing, and you could see straight through glasses. I feared what we would do when she became of age to leave our home. "It's my birthday" said she softly, Penny's voice was soft and sweet, like a just baked cookie. Penny's hair was long and blond, and often laid limply on her small shoulders.

"C-can I have whatever I fancy, Mama?" Asked she shyly. I stopped mixing and turned towards her, her yellow eyes were soft and pleading.

"What _is it_ that you fancy?" I asked, a little harsher than I intended. Penny fumbled her fingers and softly bit her bottom lip, staring down at her hands. "Huh, what is it that you want, Penny? Tell me now or you won't get _anything_" I growled, she gasped and stood straight up, gulping and running one of her small hands through her hair.

"I-I-I want, I-I want t-to-"

"Oh, spit it out!" I hissed at her.

"I want to go to town, l-like the other children! I see them walk, together, I watch them walk from a big, red, building with a shiny silver bell at the top. The bell strikes and they all come out, the girls wear blue dresses and the boys wear blue shirts and black trousers. Most of them walk into town, to the market and shops, Father Dalton tells me so, they go look at clothing and food from around the world!

Isn't that exciting, Mama? They go and they buy it, I don't want to buy anything, I-I just want to look, I just want to see what came all those miles from different places, just to be in _our_ market! T-that's what I want for my birthday, Mamma...that is what I fancy." Penny finished, glancing from me down to her hands, and to her long, hard fingernails. I placed the bowl of pastry mixture on the counter and walked to her, she stepped backwards but I caught her arm and yanked her to me, tilting her chin up to me and staring into those horrid, yellow eyes.

"Don't you dare ever ask to go to the market again, do you hear me? _Never! _Birthday or not, you will _never_ go to the market, or the village for that matter! Never, you insolent child, _never!"_ I screamed, Penny wriggled free of my grasp and ran up to her attic bedroom, her head in her hands and tears falling from her yellow eyes.

I did not hear another peep from Penny that day.

At dinner Penny sat by herself, I sat next to Edward and Ariel sat on the other side of me. It wasn't until that moment that I noticed how short Penny was, she was eight and four feet two inches tall, short for her age group. I have already mentioned that she was as skinny as a skeleton. Her small figure was made even smaller by the proportion of the wooden chair back behind her, Edward smiled to her "Penny, sweetheart, it's your birthday, we've gotten you presents" said he, reaching under the table and picking up a box wrapped in purple parchment paper and a little, golden bow at the top (there were also little holes in the box). "This is from your mother and I, Miss. Ariel has something for you too" Edward finished, but the child did not glance up from her plate, she only continued to chase a lone piece of corn around her plate with her fork.

"Penny, your father is speaking to you, be respectful and look at him" I growled, cautiously the little girl placed her fork down upon her napkin and looked to her father, for, she knew if she crossed me a savage beating awaited. It is sad, but it is true, often I had to beat the child, she was as stubborn as a mule and only the threat of her father's long, wet, leather belt made her cringe and instantaneously become obedient. Edward smiled and pushed the present more to his little angel, Penny lifted it from the table and placed it in her lap, taking off the bow first and placing it on her head. Her long fingernails easily opened the parchment and sliced open the box. Her eyes bulged and all of the color drained from her face as she removed a small, black, kitten.

Tears welled in the child's eyes as the kitten meowed and licked Penny's nose with its warm, pink tongue. "She's...she's wonderful" Said Penny, twin tears falling from her yellow eyes and rolling down her cheeks, but the little girl smiled. Penny instantly brought the kitten to her chest and held it like it was a human baby, she rocked it from side to side and hummed _'Dies Irae'_ as the kitten stared at it's new mistress. The kitten was all black with wide, green eyes, and it was no bigger than Penny's foot! Penny placed the kitten on the table and watched it as it plopped down on its side and stretched it's little arms out to her, Penny giggled and kissed the kitten's furry cheek.

"What is her name, darling? What are you going to name her?" Asked Ariel, bringing a box wrapped in red paper out from underneath the wooden table. She then placed the box next to Penny.

"Her name will be...her name will be Agatha!" Cried the child, rubbing underneath the kitten's chin "do you like the name Agatha?" Penny asked the kitten, the kitten made no response, it just rolled on its back and then stood up, walking over to Penny and nibbling on one of her skinny fingers. Penny smiled and Ariel remarked to Penny of her other present, Penny gave an exclamation of remembrance and pulled the box in front of her. Penny unwrapped the box with great care, careful not to tear the wrapping paper too much.

"Why do you do that, darling? You can tear it up." Assured Ariel with a haggard smile, the child shook her head, turning those yellow eyes to the nanny.

"No, nanny, we can use it for next year, or for someone else's birthday. Why should we let it all go to waste? It can still be used." Said the little girl softly, slowly she opened the box and out of it she took a little, yellow dress that almost matched the color of her eyes.

"Oh, it matches her eyes" Said I, Penny quickly looked to me and her brows furrowed, I had forgotten we never let Penny see herself in a mirror. So she did not know of her disposition. Edward turned to me with a stern expression and daggers as eyes, Penny blinked thoughtfully and looked to Ariel.

"What does Mama mean, Miss. Ariel?" Asked she, Ariel gave a quick intake of air and bit her rosy bottom lip.

"Uh, nothing sweetie, nothing! Your Mama was just...uh...joking! Your Mama loves to joke, didn't you know that? No? Well, now you do, darling.

Come now, let us go fashion Agatha a bed next to your own." Ariel said quickly, the little girl nodded and picked up her small kitten, carrying her like a mother would carry her baby, close to her bosom, away from harm. Ariel took up the dress and quickly followed after the child, leaving Edward and I in the dining room.

"We've talked about this, Jeanette, you mustn't say anything to Penny about her eyes, not yet, anyways. She is too young to know the truth." Said Edward coldly, he stared at me with eyes of a concrete stare, they were no longer angry, just, cold.

"What are we to do when she wishes to go to a real school, Edward? She's already asked me to go to the market, what happens when Father Dalton tells her of where we go on Sundays? Edward, her talents are exceling at a rapid pace, think of her voice, Edward! Have you heard the child sing? Her voice is a God send, Edward!

A God send! If it weren't for those eyes, Edward, her eyes...I would swear that she was an angel in the flesh. I would swear to the church that I had given birth to an angel...if it weren't for those eyes...those yellow, godforsaken eyes!" I cried, my head fell into my hands in shame, this was the first time since her birth that I had spoken that way about Penny in front of Edward. Edward stared at me with stone-like stiffness and eyes that veiled his emotions under a quiet façade, Edward stood and pushed in his chair, scraping the wooden floor and leaving a mark.

"We cannot do anything about it Jeanette, absolutely nothing. I will continue to teach our daughter and nurture her voice..." Edward paused and turned way from me, as if he was going to walk to his office "perhaps I should have reared a child with Ariel, she is more a mother to Penny than you are acting as" Edward finished, not a hint of spite in his voice. He walked out of the room, his loud footsteps following behind him, he shut his office door and I heard nothing from my husband the rest of the night.


	3. Jeanette: Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Christmas was closing in on Penny's ninth winter, the small child sat with her kitten by the fire, both of them lying on a red, knitted rug. Edward sat at a piano he had recently purchased for Penny's lessons, he played Mozart whilst Ariel sat in the wooden rocking chair, knitting Penny a purple scarf, for, we discovered that the colors purple and yellow work well together. I sat on the small couch we recently procured and watched my husband at the piano. A small clock on the mantle struck eleven o'clock at night and Edward rose, gently shaking Penny. "Princess, it's time to sleep now, come, bring Agatha to your bedroom" Said he in a soft tone, Penny nodded and raised her lids half way up, her yellow eyes looked more dull than usual.

As soon as the child stood and stretched screeches and screams came from outside our small house, rocks crashed through the windows, and fire leapt from outside into the home and set fire to our home. Penny screamed in terror and grasped her kitten, holding her protectively to her chest and shielding her from the rocks. Edward grasped Penny and ran to the back door, I grasped a shawl and threw it around myself whilst Ariel held fast to the scarf she was knitting the child. Ariel and I ran to the back door and quickly got out of the burning house, following the dark silhouette of Edward carrying Penny and Agatha. It rained earlier in the day so the ground squished beneath our running feet, making strange sounds and sucking our shoes down into the mud as we ran.

We ran and ran until we were deep inside old woods with the moon peeking through the darkened trees and wet leaves. Even though we ran far away the screams and cheers of sickened delight could still be heard and a raging fire ball that was our house could still be seen. Penny watched between the trees as our house caved in upon itself and turned to ashes, the people hollered in joy and chanted "The monster is gone" around our destroyed home. Edward placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did they do that to our house? What is the monster they're speaking of?" Asked the child, her gaze never moving from our old home.

"Some people, Penny, aren't nice like the others. Some people are ignorant and close minded, this is an example of that." Said Edward, the child nodded and turned to Ariel and I, her yellow eyes glowed like two sun beams in the darkness of the night. She sat down upon a log and placed Agatha in her lap, stroking her head and back, attempting to calm her.

Edward somehow managed to stuff money into his pockets before running out with the child and bought us all train tickets, to Paris. Most of the time I was silent, listening to Edward tell the child about Paris, how wonderful he made Paris seem! When all four of us went to the train station we forced Penny to wear a big, purple, wide brimmed hat and keep her head down, hiding her monstrous eyes. "Why must I wear the hat?" Asked Penny, quietly looking up to her father.

Edward sighed, but remained silent.

Penny asked this time and time again on the way to Paris, I became so annoyed with the question I ripped a mirror out of my small purse that I stuffed into my pocket and yanked her to me by her elbow. "Do you really want to know why you must wear that hat?" I hissed in quiet anger, the child remained stiff, I rolled my eyes and turned the mirror towards her. The child blinked in silent astonishment and disbelief, as if she couldn't believe those horrid eyes were her own.

"T-that...that is...me?" Asked the child quietly, watching her mouth move as the words spilled from it, I nodded with narrowed eyes and allowed her to take the mirror and sit down with it, staring at herself curiously. She slowly raised her right hand to her face and pulled on her bottom eye lid, making her yellow eyes seem bigger. "This is why those people burnt down our house...isn't it?" Asked she, turning from the small mirror and glancing up to me, again, I nodded.

Penny solemnly turned back to the mirror she held in her left hand, in her right she held the scarf Ariel knitted for her. Reluctantly, Penny had given Agatha to Ariel, allowing Ariel to hold Agatha for the time being. The child wrapped the scarf around her neck and pulled it up, so it covered up to her small nose, but still, her eyes could be seen. She pulled the hat down and it flopped before her eyes, hiding them from the reflection of the pocket mirror, she handed the mirror back to me and walked back to the seat beside her father. She was quiet for the rest of the train ride to Paris.

Edward arranged for us to stay with his brother, Michael, until Edward could go play the piano with the gypsies again. Michael lived in a three story flat in the very mist of Paris, and as we walked to his home Penny lifted her head from her breast and stared at the world around her, structures, towering structures were everywhere! I hadn't been to Paris since I met Edward, and my goodness had it changed! It was cleaner, more posh, bigger, and more expensive. At first I thought nothing of Penny looking at the city she would be living in for the rest of her life, but then, I thought I heard gasps come from around us, I grasped her arm and yanked her to my side, pulling down the front of the hat and forcing her to look at the concrete.

We all stopped at a small restaurant and I smacked Penny across the cheek, she stumbled and her hand shot to her reddening cheek, she stared at me in revulsive shock, the slap was unexpected to her. "You keep those wretched eyes to the ground, child, do you understand me? You stare at the concrete no matter what is going on around you...you dismal lout" I hissed, my anger spawned from fear, I knew she was curious and threats wouldn't work much longer, but I had to try.

By two o'clock in the afternoon we reached Michael's home, Michael was a fat man with a drinking problem and an amiable disposition. Michael had brown hair and a long, brown beard. Michael was also unmarried. Michael was tall, around Edward's height, but that was the only similarity between the two brothers. "Ah, is that my beautiful little niece I've been told so much about?"

He cried with a large smile at the sight of Penny, but Penny did not look up, she did not smile, she only nodded and whispered her greetings. "Oh, what's the problem, buttercup? Your father's-" Michael stopped talking when Penny lifted her gaze from her feet, to his face. There was about ten minutes of silence.

"Do you still think I'm beautiful?" Penny asked in a meager voice. Michael smiled sorrowfully and pushed the hat off of Penny's head, then he pulled the scarf down from her nose.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said, smiling and revealing yellow teeth. Penny gave a weak smile and Michael took the child up to her new bedroom.

The new year was rung in and Penny hit her tenth year. This was the year that we all found out an impossible miracle had happened, I was pregnant. The doctor said it was impossible that I could've been pregnant a second time, but it happened. My pregnancy was corroborated in the sixth month, when my stomach was beginning to look like a watermelon. Penny wouldn't speak to me, for, I had continued to beat her, viciously.

Ariel told me it was my hormones and more than once attempted to save Penny from my livid hand. But I was angry, angry at the world. How could the doctor have tricked me? How could God have done this to me? Now, now I knew I would have my real princess and we would rid ourselves of the faux.

One night, after escaping from another brutal beating, Penny sat huddled by the fire, her arms wrapped around her knees and her knees pulled to her chest. Penny was a bit flat chested for a ten year old girl, Penny was still short and resembled a skeleton. I sat in a wooden rocking chair and watched her, scars stretched down the length of her small arms and on her back were marks of the belt's whip. These scars would go with her to her grave. I wouldn't dare beat Penny whilst her father was around, Edward would pin me to the ground and pull me to my senses, sometimes, he would push me from his daughter, saving her.

I sat and thought of what I had done to her, I had beaten her countless times with a belt, my hand, and once, regrettably once, I hit her with a bat. She had ventured into the garden, without any facial protection, and people saw her. That night I felt sharp pain in my stomach, a pain I felt ten summers ago. The baby was ready. This time, Edward stood beside the bed and held my hand as I screamed, Ariel rushed for the midwife and priest and Penny stood at the front of the bed, staring in stupefaction at me. I yelled curses at her and called her names I dare not repeat, but still, Penny stood at the front of the bed, peeking under my dress, her golden eyes enlarged.

"Mama, I see its head!" She cried, setting her kitten in her scarf on a wooden chair "you can't wait for the midwife, Mama, she won't come in time...I can do this" She said above my screams. She shot downstairs and returned carrying scissors, sterilizing alcohol, a large bowl of hot water, cold rags, and hot sauce. She gave Edward the cold rags and he wiped my head with them, she sighed and lifted up my dress, nodded, and sterilized her hands with the alcohol, also sterilizing the scissors. She sighed and I felt her nimble fingers grasp the baby's head "alright, Mama, I want you to push, I will count to ten and you push as I count.

Stop when I stop counting." Said Penny calmly. I screamed in compliance. Penny counted slowly and it seemed to take an eternity before she reached ten, when she finally did, warm, salty tears stained my face. Again, Penny began counting, this time, she stopped at eight and I heard a scream, then, there was complete bliss.

The pain stopped. I heard the scream of a baby and I tasted something burning on my lips...pain! I licked my lips and tasted jalapeño, it was the hot sauce. My lips cracked and the hot sauce seeped into the cracks, creating a burning, painful sensation. I felt that I closed my eyes, I opened them now to see Edward bending over me, clasping my hand and smiling.

My eyes strayed from him down to the yellow eyed child holding a little body in a pink blanket, the same pink blanket she was wrapped in. Penny brought the baby over to me and unveiled its face, thank god it was normal! It was a little girl who had sparkling blue eyes! I sat up and began crying as Penny gave me my little princess...my_ real_ little princess. This time I already picked out a name for the little girl when the priest asked "her name is Madeline" said I, watching Father Mark baptize my child.

Penny sat in the wooden chair with her kitten in her arms, much like I held Madeline in mine. "Mama?" Penny asked, turning from her kitten to me, I slowly brought my gaze to her. "Did you ever hold me like that?" Asked she, quietly.

Fire cast shadows upon the walls, but they were not disfigured, like they were the night Penny was born. These shadows danced, and actually made wonderful, star like shapes upon the walls and upon the face of Penny. I stared at her for a moment, wondering if I should tell her the truth, I sighed, she had already seen her eyes, what harm could this do now? "No" I answered coldly, turning back to Madeline "Ariel held you, I never did."

There was silence, Penny gulped and I saw her yellow eyes glass over, she cleared her throat "Why?" Asked she, scratching Agatha's ear.

"You know damn well why" I hissed, glaring at her. I knew Penny was holding back sobs, she had learnt not to show weakness in front of me, especially not now. When I became angry now, I lost myself, I would beat viciously with no mercy or regret...and then I would calm and she and I would not speak to each other for a day or two. Penny quietly stood and walked out of my bedroom, taking Agatha with her, holding her close to her chest. I heard her bedroom door shut and I heard her distant sniffles, she was crying.

"Mademoiselle, Penny is in her bedroom, crying." Said Ariel two hours later, I rolled my eyes. When I was younger I used to live in a school for girls, that is where I met Ariel. I was the most popular and beautiful of the girls, and I had a cult following. Ariel was a more boorish girl who was often bullied, I felt sorry for her, so I took her under my wing.

The other girls turned their noses up at her, but said nothing, for fear of being kicked out of the group that trotted after me. Ariel was afraid of insects, especially flying ones, once a moth flew into the room and I found her upon a table, far away from the moth, screaming at me to get rid of it, but not to kill it. Me, being me, I pulled it down from the ceiling and stomped on it, killing it. Ariel didn't speak to me for two days afterwards. As I rolled my eyes I felt Ariel approach me, and then, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, Ariel slapped me!

She stood before me, her hands balled into fists and her knuckles turning white. Her teeth were gritted and at the sides of her eyes were angry tears. "How can you leave your first born daughter in her bedroom, crying, craving her mother's love and affection? Jeanette, you've never once smiled to that little girl, not once! She's your daughter for god sakes!

You gave her life, you gave birth to her! You need to wake up, Jeanette, you cannot be the selfish, reeky, mindless _bitch_ any longer!" Ariel screamed, Ariel sighed in anger and smacked me again, almost causing me to fall off of the bed. My mouth hung agape for a few moments, I slowly looked up to Ariel as my face burned and stung where Ariel's hand had lain. "If you will not help your daughter, I _will_."

Ariel stomped out of the room and I heard her voice mingle with Edward's, I then heard her swift step hurry up the stairs to Penny's room. Then, there was cold, unbroken, silence.


	4. Jeanette: Chapter Four

_** Chapter Four**_

Months of Penny's angelic voice resonating throughout Michael's house ensued after the day Madeline was born. I had taken to drinking in order to keep myself sane. For, each time Penny sang, I felt like God himself was descending once more upon the earth and she was an angel. As for Madeline, she was a normal child in every aspect. She wasn't musically inclined, she ate normally, she grew normally, she learnt normally, and most importantly, she looked normal.

It was Madeline's eighth summer, Penny was sixteen, and on this day it was Penny's seventeenth birthday. "I have only one fancy" she said to us at dinner. Edward took a few days away from the gypsies in order to be with us for her birthday. Penny had grown, as Father Dalton predicted, into a gorges young woman. She was short (but, that was okay) and still carried long, blond hair that reached her bosom, Penny was still very skinny, but not as much as she was when she was younger, Penny now wore beautiful dresses which Ariel procured for her, but her eyes still remained a bright yellow. That night, Penny wore a red dress and sat beside Michael, who, hadn't changed much.

I sat beside Edward and Madeline, Ariel sat on the other side of Penny. "What is that _ma chérie_?" Asked Michael, placing one of his large, old hands on her young, small one. Penny now manicured her finger nails so every part of her was inexplicably beautiful...save, her eyes.

"Well, we've been training my voice a-and I want to go with father and preform in front of audiences, I want to live with he and the gypsies! I want to preform" Penny said excitedly, smiling and showing perfectly whitened teeth. She looked from one of us to the other, Michael agreed, Ariel concurred, then, she turned to Edward and I. Edward sighed.

"Princess" He started "the gypsies aren't as wonderful as you think, they're ruffians and they would take advantage of your innocence in an instant! Then, what if you got lost? I would never forgive myself, I'm sorry, Penny, but no, you cannot come with me." Penny's face fell from a smile to a frown, the rosiness in her cheeks was lost and her white teeth were covered with ashy grey lips. Penny looked dizzy as she nodded, stood, pushed in her chair, and walked to her bedroom, Agatha trotting happily after her.

Edward sighed and his face fell into his hands, now I noticed the small patches of grey in his black hair, he lifted his head. "Her entire life she's only heard the word 'no'...never have we said 'yes', Jeanette, never. Never have we really shown her compassion, Jeanette, I see the scars on her arms and her back, I know what's happened...she's been through hell." Edward whispered there was a small pause "I'll take her to see the gypsies, then, I'll bring her back home." This statement resulted in an argument, that Edward quickly ended.

"We've put that little girl through hell, _hell_, Jeanette! Just because of her eyes! We've got to give her something...or we'll scar her for life, Jeanette!" Edward screamed at me, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation, Madeline began to cry from her chair and Edward sighed, turning away from us and running his fingers through his hair. I doubt anyone noticed that Penny was standing in the doorway, stroking her cat quietly.

I stared at Penny and she began to sing, I closed my eyes and I thought I felt myself ascend to the heavens, and that voice I heard was a choir of angels. Everything stopped. Madeline stopped crying, Edward turned to Penny, and Ariel and Michael both looked up to the young woman. She was singing a song she had written _'Think of Me'_ was the name, we were all entwined in the beautiful melody and I swore I could hear a piano playing the notes! At this moment we all heard the mail flap open and something hit the floor, no one made a move to retrieve it, we all were paralyzed by Penny's beautiful voice.

Even after Penny's song finished we all remained seated, attempting to wrap our brain around what had just ensued. Madeline was the first to recover from this paralysis, she giggled and clapped "yay, sissy!" She cried, giggling even more, Penny bowed to us and walked to the front door. She screamed and ran back into the dining room. Her yellow eyes were wide and her body trembled as she read the letter, for a moment I thought she was afraid, then, a large smile appeared on her face.

"I-I've been asked to go sing at the Paris Opera House!" She cried, slamming the note down onto the table and reading the text aloud. "It reads _'Dear Mademoiselle Penny, we've gotten word of your angelic voice and heard that you are living in Paris, we invite you to come sing at the auditions for a new leading soprano. The auditions are Monday, September 30th at ten o'clock sharp, we hope to see you there, Sincerely, Armand Moncharmin and Firmin Richard'_!" Read Penny "That's in five months!"

She cried, glancing up to Edward and I quickly. "Could I? Could I, please? Please, Mama!" She begged, falling down to her knees and flattening her hands against one another, as if she was to pray. I looked to Edward and with a smile he nodded, Penny sprang up and threw her arms around him, sobbing and thanking him.

"We'll leave for the gypsies to-morrow, Penny" Said Edward with a smile, Penny wiped her eyes and ran to her bedroom, packing for the next day.

The next day Penny wore a beautiful, purple dress with her purple hat and scarf, but, she did not pull her scarf over her nose and did not bow her head in shame. Her yellow eyes sparkled in excitement as she pulled on a long, brown coat and slung a brown, leather bag over her shoulder, pulling out her blond hair and letting it lay freely on her shoulders. She picked up Agatha and placed her in the coat's pocket, Penny wouldn't go anywhere without her cat. Edward wore a black suit, as he did most days, and held a brown suitcase full of his clothes, Madeline stood at the door in an adorable, pink dress decorated with little polka dotted elephants and held a stuffed rabbit Penny sewed for her when Madeline was but a year of age. Madeline stared at her sister (she would never call Penny by her name, it was always 'sissy' or 'baba') with saddend eyes.

"Don't fret, _ma belle soeur_, I will only be gone a few days, then, I will come home and sing for you. Wouldn't you like that? I'll sing you anything you want!" Penny said gingerly touching the smaller girl's chubby cheek with her long fingers.

"Will you sing me _'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'_ before you leave?" Asked Madeline, that was Madeline's favorite lullaby, she would never let me sing it to her, it always had to be Penny.

"Of course" Penny said softly with a smile, Penny took the child's hand and led her to the small rocking chair where she sat Madeline on her lap and in very soft, sleepy tones sang _'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'_, entrancing all of us at the same time. We all were frozen in our spots as Penny sang to Madeline, Madeline rested her head on Penny's bosom, which, hadn't grown much, she was still flat-chested for her age. For a while after she finished Penny just rocked Madeline and hummed different songs, finally, two hours after the planned leaving time, Penny kissed the top of Madeline's head and sighed "now, be good for mother, will you?"

"I will" whispered Madeline, never moving her head.

"Get good grades in school, now, and remember me in music class, Madeline. Sing like a siren and look like a mermaid" Penny whispered, Madeline was very interested with the ocean and would command me tell her stories of mermaids.

"I don't want to sing like a siren. I want to sing like you!" Madeline cried, I saw happy tears well up in the sides of Penny's horrid, yellow eyes. In the course of her life, Penny asked many times to go to the market and the village, all the time she got the answer 'no' thrown back in her face. More than four times Penny has tried to sneak out, but all of those times she was discovered and I beat her viciously, we then just boarded over her windows and kept two extra locks on her door from then on.

Penny to Madeline was like Ariel to Penny. Madeline idolized Penny and often followed after her, Penny would sit with Madeline and teach her little tricks or begin to nurture Madeline's voice. Now that Penny was leaving for two months, I don't think Madeline knew what to do! Penny kissed Madeline's forehead and whished her goodbye once more, with that, the faux princess and my husband left Michael's flat in Paris and began the trek to the gypsy camp.


	5. Penny: Chapter One

"None will ever be a true Parisian who has not learned to wear a mask of gaiety over his sorrows and one of sadness, boredom, or indifference over his inward joy."

~~ Gaston Leroux

_**Penny**_

_** 1840-1843**_

My heart thundered as my father and I walked down the bustling Paris streets, he had a tight grip on my hand, so I did not wander off. He said I was precious to him, but I knew, I knew that it was Madeline who was most precious to everyone in our little _famille_. My own mother, a woman whom I should've thought of with exuberant delight, thought me a monster. She's even told me the reasons, she said I resembled a skeleton, I learned too much at too fast a pace, no matter how much I ate my ribs would still poke out at her (or anyone) when they hugged me (my mother had never hugged me, nor kissed me before, in fact, I've never been kissed by anyone), and then, my 'devil eyes' as she called them. Father argued that they were beautiful, golden coins, but mother insisted that it was a gift from the devil, and that I was some type of demon.

One day, when she was pregnant with Madeline, she told me she hated me and threw holy water on me, calling upon the holy spirit to rid her of 'the demon' that she had given birth to. She told me she hated me, she wished that the midwife would've thrown me in the fire on her way out of the room, she then beat me with a loose bedpost. I still have bruises from it. I dared not challenge her, so, whilst she sobbed before the fire and cursed the day I was born, I slipped away, up to my bedroom and locked myself in, then, I catered to my wounds, which were many. The only thing that kept me from running away until my feet bled was the thought of leaving a baby with that woman, what if the baby had yellow eyes like me?

She would've surely killed it before it took its first breath. That's why, when Jeanette was in labor, I pounced at the chance of playing midwife, I would not have another being beaten as harshly as I was. I would've raised the child myself if it meant that the baby would've been kept out of harm's way, but, thankfully, the child was normal by society's standards. My father hailed a cab and pushed me inside, he told the cabbie where to go and got in quietly after me, Agatha popped her head out of the coat pocket and licked my chin. Agatha been the only real family member I had.

Ariel was more like a friend, father didn't do much, and mother...well, she never was from the day I popped out of her womb. But, Agatha was always there with her little, warm, pink tongue to lick away my tears or with her furry little body to cuddle against me and fall asleep in my arms. Agatha meant the world to me and I would take her everywhere. Father smiled and sighed "they've gotten an act that I want you to see, it's not new, but everyone says it's amazing" said he, I blinked and asked him what it was. "The name of the actual performance is called _'The Living Corpse'_ but the name of the performer is Erik."

_"The Living Corpse_? Why do they call it that?" I asked, bumping and bouncing as the cab rattled along the cobblestone streets.

"You'll see, sweetheart, you'll see" He said with a wink. For two hours we stumbled and bounced around in that cab, finally, father sighed and pointed out of a window. "That's it!" He cried, there were a series of different colored tents, some white, some brown, some blue, some green and some yellow. Yellow.

Just like my eyes. The air was cleaner here, it was two hours away from Paris, the smog cleared and we were surrounded by trees. Father grasped my hand and began pulling me into the gypsy camp, my, I was so excited! As we walked I noticed that all of the gypsy women wore brightly colored dresses whilst the gypsy men wore dark, cotton trousers and either white or light brown cotton shirts. There were gypsy boys, who I judged to be around my age, sitting upon stumps with long, homemade pipes in their mouths, smoking cheap tobacco.

They stared at me as my father and I hurried to his tent, I watched them for a moment, but instantly dropped my gaze in remembering that I wasn't like everyone else. Father pulled me into a large, white tent and inside that tent was a piano, a harp, a cello, two beds, a carpet, a table, and drawers to keep clothing. All of the sides of the tent were nailed down, so this tent was like a makeshift little house. Father took my bag and placed it on the wooden table, along with his suitcase. Before he could say anything a large man entered the tent, he was large in both height and gut.

He and my father laughed and wrung each other by the hand, smiling. Now their gazes turned to me "my, my! Who is this lovely little lady?" The man said, struggling to fall to one knee, but, he did this, despite the strain. He took up my right hand and kissed it with lips that felt like cardboard.

This man stunk of spirits and grease, I was a bit nauseated, but hid it well, I had eaten my mother's food all of those years, I knew I could hide my disgust. "Javert, this is my daughter, Penny." Father said with a smile to me, I smiled down to the man.

"Hello, how are you to-day, monsieur?" I asked, but I soon found that this unsavory man was staring at my eyes! I averted my gaze and snapped the man out of some type of trance.

"Oh, my dear, I am doing quite well...quite well indeed." Javert stood with a stumble and sighed "I have had to close _'The Living Corpse'_ act, Edward." Javert said, turning to my father.

"Why ever so?" My father asked in surprise.

"It has been a long time since you played for us, Edward. Many things have happened. I went to my little corpse one evening and found that he had killed my assistant and ran off with the money! That was five years ago, Edward." Javert explained, my eyes widened and I looked away in surprise, then, I remembered seeing something on the way inside the camp.

"Monsieur?" I asked quietly, Javert turned and acknowledged me. "If the act is gone, why does the tent still remain?" Javert began to chuckle, then he smiled.

"Smart little girl you have there, Edward! Ah, mademoiselle, I like to remember my little corpse fondly, I am also thinking about turning it into an act for something else..." He whispered, staring at me slyly. Something about his stare at me didn't seem right, there was something malicious hiding behind those dark pupils. Something frightening. Father said it was a bit late and we wished to rest, Javert said his goodbye and bowed as he turned and left the tent.

"Father, there is something wrong with him. Do not leave me alone with him, I beg of you." I said, father enveloped me in a warm hug and kissed my ear.

"I will not, my precious daughter, I will never." He whispered, patting my back and sighing. Father told me that the next day we would be preforming for a large audience, larger than I had ever imagined. I smiled and clapped my hands in excitement, Father sat down at the piano "okay, Penny, begin your song, uh..._'Think of me'!_

That's it, start singing and I will write the notes" Said he, I smiled and walked over to the small, leather bag I brought with me and out of it I pulled the sheet music to _'Think of me'_.

"You need not" Said I, handing him the sheets, he smiled and placed them before him.

"Okay then, darling, now, from the top!"


	6. Penny: Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

There were a few hours before our performance, so, I decided to wander around the camp. I wore a dark green dress and attempted to take in everything, the sights, the sounds, the smells and most importantly, the people! The gypsies were a fascinating people, superstition ruled their lives, to them, a destiny could be changed by the flip of a tarot card, everywhere lurked a spirit in need of appeasing, a disease was a punishment for not obeying a certain spirit, and they believed in medicine men/women or healers in the stead of doctors or physicians. As I walked around the camp I sensed that I was being watched, but I made no movement to indicate to the observer that I knew, I had a terrible feeling in the bottom of my gut that the observer was Javert, I prayed silently that it wasn't. I walked all over the camp and visited places that could be visited, but all the time I found myself staring up at the_ 'Living Corpse'_ tent.

Who was the strange person that Javert called his 'little corpse'? Why was the person called a corpse at all? Now my father's words surfaced in my mind _"his name is Erik."_ Erik. What a normal name for such a strange tittle.

"He ran away long ago" Someone said from behind me, I turned to find a young girl, no more than the age of thirteen. She wore a colorfully patched dress with black shoes and a black belt around her waist. Her hair was long, straight, and black whilst her eyes were also dark and her skin was the color of mocha, her teeth were crooked, but, that was no matter to me. As I looked at her, she did not jump back, she did not cringe, all of the color did not drain from her face! She stood with a slight slouch and smiled to me.

"My name is Zaza, you are Edward's daughter? The girl with the golden eyes?" Asked she _'the girl with the golden eyes'_ I could get used to that. I nodded.

"My name is Penny, yes, I am Edward's daughter." I replied, sticking out my hand to her, hesitantly she shook it and we both turned back to the tent.

"Erik has been gone for a long time, Penny. I doubt he will come back, he frightened the entire camp with his face...his face, Penny was one of a corpse. That is why his act was named 'The Living Corpse'. But, Erik was not just put on show for his face, but he was a genius, Penny. Erik was a master ventriloquist, a composer, an architect, a musician, a healer, and a magician.

He grew very famous, until he escaped, now it is as if he dropped off of the face of the earth." Explained Zaza. I stared in dumb stupefaction at the tent, imagining this man named Erik with a corpse's face with these superstar abilities as Zaza finished.

"He must have been wonderful to watch..." I whispered breathlessly, Zaza giggled as she saw the distant, dreamy stare in my yellow eyes.

"He was, Penny, he was." Zaza whispered, there were a few moments of silence, then, Zaza grasped my hand and pulled me away from the tent "we are going to meet my mother Simza, dinner is probably ready by now. She has wanted to meet you ever since my brother, Meeka, told us of a little blond girl with golden eyes." Zaza explained, her dark eyes sparkled as we neared a green tent, not as big as my and my father's, but it was still a good size. "Mama I am back, with the girl with golden eyes!"

Zaza yelled, smiling back at me. There was a clatter of pots and pans smashing together and an oldish woman ran out before us, she wore a colorful dress like Zaza, but her black hair was pulled into a bun, nonetheless, her dark eyes shined and glimmered once they caught sight of me. "Oh my, so the rumors are true!" She cried, running to me and staring into my eyes. She smiled and patted my hand "how rude of me, my name is Simza, welcome.

Here you will not be made fun of or called strange names, or stared at, here, you're family." Said Simza, standing back to her full height and showing me to a tiny, wooden table covered in a white, lace tablecloth. Before me she placed a bowl of a food called Hedgehog Goulash. I smiled and ate it politely, telling Simza and Zaza about myself whilst doing so.

"I saw her staring at Erik's tent." Said Zaza, spooning another gulp of the Goulash into her mouth. Simza nodded and the table grew quiet. Simza continued to ask me questions about myself, and, before lunch was finished, Simza and Zaza knew my entire history! Zaza grasped my arms and stared at me with an expression of fear and shock.

"Stay away from Javert, at all costs, Penny. Did you hear me? _At all costs!_" Said Zaza seriously, I nodded and she sighed "Javert is nothing but trouble, Penny...he tried to rape Erik, that is one of the reasons why Erik escaped with murderous costs." Zaza said solemnly, my eyes enlarged and I gasped, my hand shooting to my mouth, rape?

Why was he kept in the camp? As if reading my mind Simza answered "the only reason he is here is because he makes the camp so much money, please, by god, Penny, _stay away_ from him!" Simza cried, I nodded quickly.

"Father said he wouldn't let me around him, and I promise I won't. I knew there was something wrong with him..." I said, trailing off into silence. After a hurried goodbye Zaza and I left the tent and walked back to my father's tent, Zaza promised she would watch me and told me good day, I turned and walked into the tent to find my father sitting at the piano, rehearsing _'Think of Me'_. It was two hours until showtime.

I stood on the wooden stage, next to my father's piano, my fists clenched in nervousness. Father placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and assured me I would do wonderful, as I always did. Father sat down at the piano and nodded to a man who pulled the curtains, I sighed, gulped and began to sing. As I sang the crowd silenced and their mouths hung open, their eyes widened, and they all stiffened. One man caught my attention in the crowd, he was skinny and wore a black cloak along with a black, floppy hat.

On his face there was a white mask and his eyes...they were black, but they were wonderful! They were not cold or gaping, they were warm and inviting. This man seemed around my age, though, I could not tell for definite. The performance ended and the crowd was silent for a moment or two, then, they burst into fits of clapping, most of them standing up and whooping, I bowed with my father, but, when we came up again, the man that I saw during our performance was gone. We walked off of the stage, giggling and excited, happy that we were a hit!

Later on that evening, when everyone else was gathered around the fire, I laid down far away, on the dry grass and stared at the twinkling stars, mumbling _'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'_ as if Madeline was there to hear me. All of the rest of that day I wondered about the man in the mask and every time I closed my eyes I would see him staring back at me, like he was during my performance. A warm wind blew and I heard happy screams and giggles from the fire, I sat up on my elbows and turned, seeing the gypsy women in the arms of their men. The men kissed their women passionately, in public! The women giggled and the men touched them, in public!

I wondered what it was like...to be loved like that, to have someone to love me like that, to be touched like that. I shook my head free of those impossible thoughts, for, who would love a woman with yellow eyes? A demon with yellow eyes, as my own mother would say. I was beaten and in many ways, I felt broken, but, in others I was firm as a great oaken tree. The moon was an orangeish red and sat upon its throne high up in the sky, above the stars and this little planet, above all the people upon it.

I sighed and my mind floated back to Erik, how harsh of a life had he endured? Having the face of a corpse but the mind of a genius? If my mother thought me a demon...what did his mother think him? I shivered at the thought. I turned back to the fire and sighed at the gypsy women's smiles as they laid in their men's arms, in this moment I yearned to be held like that.

I yearned for something I had never really known, love. I craved it, and I found myself imagining a life where I was loved by everyone, I stared down into the grass and turned back towards the moon. All of a sudden a giant hand placed itself over my mouth and I was forced back, it was Javert, he placed a hand over my mouth and a hand beside me, my eyes widened, was he going to rape me? His huge gut hung down and was forced against me, the smell of alcohol coated his breath. I gave a muffled scream and began hitting and kicking him wildly, he smiled with crooked teeth and slapped me so hard I rolled away from him.

I shook my head and quickly stood, stumbling and falling backwards from dizziness. I stood again and began running back to the camp, but, Javert's large arms and hands grasped me first. One of his hands moved to my mouth, attempting to silence me, and another held my small waist, I bit down on his hand and he cried out in pain. I kicked him in the crotch and he slowly let go of me, not before hitting the back of my head, causing overwhelming dizziness, I fell to my stomach and my head hit the dry grass. The world spun and I heard something that sounded like fighting behind me, then, there was nothing.

I fell into a deep, deep, coma.


	7. Penny: Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

I woke with a thumping headache and a sensitivity to light. I groaned and instinctively groped for my head, grasping my forehead softly and sighing. I heard the distant sound of my father's voice grow closer and closer until he was right above me. My eyelids opened half way and I found that indeed, my father was standing over me, holding my left hand. "Wh-what happened?" I asked groggily.

"You were attacked by Javert, Penny, but it's okay now, you're safe" father whispered with a smile. I felt like someone else's eyes were on me, not just my father's. Slowly, dizzily, I sat up and glanced around the room, only to find Zaza sitting on the other bed, but there was someone else. It was a man, he was hiding in the corner, it was the man that I saw at my performance! I said nothing of him to my father or Zaza, for, I felt that he _wanted_ to stay hidden.

"Did you fight Javert?" I asked my father quietly, father smiled.

"I wish I had the honor to say that I did, sweetheart. But no, I did not. Another man did, he wore a mask and had eyes like you. He was an expert fighter, he flipped Javert over his head! This man was tall, Penny, at least six feet and two inches tall!

But, he was gaunt...he looked like a skeleton my dear, but his step was silent and he was as agile as a cat. He disappeared into the woods, but I have a feeling that he is not far away." Father kissed my forehead and stood, he began to walk out of the tent when he stopped and turned back to me "in case you want to know, Javert's funeral is tomorrow" father smiled and slipped out of the tent as my mouth opened, I smiled and nodded. Zaza ran and wrapped her arms around me tightly, then she pulled away and slapped me.

"You idiot, I told you not to go around him!" Zaza cried, pulling me into a hug once more as my cheek reddened, in the shape of a handprint.

"I didn't!" I protested, happily accepting her hug. Zaza scoffed.

"Stay here and I'll go get you something to eat, alright? Mama makes the best cakes, you'll see" Zaza said, I smiled and nodded, anxious to be alone with the man in the mask. Zaza left with a knowing smile and a wink to me, there was a few moments of silence, until I bit my lip and decided to address the man.

"Thank you" I said, loud enough that he could hear me, but soft enough to not be heard outside the tent. "Thank you for saving me" I added, looking up to him, my yellow eyes meeting his masked eyes. He slowly stepped out of the corner, walked around the bed, and sat down on the side of the other bed, staring at me. Now that this man was in the light I recognized how handsome he was, he had black hair that was slicked back and almost hidden underneath his hat, his eyes were dark, but comforting, I found his height and stature robustly attractive, to me, he was the definition of the word masculine. He was quiet for a few moments, just, staring at me in what seemed like curiosity.

"Penny" he said softly, still staring at me. His voice was smooth and very pleasing to my ears, in my head I begged him to speak more, about anything. His stare was unbroken and interrogatory, and soon, I found myself staring the same way at him! But there was something in his stare, something that drew me to him, it was like when I was a child and I would play with magnets, watching them suddenly stick to a metallic object. This is how I felt with this man, I was the magnet and he was the metal.

It was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place my finger on. Was it an edge? Was it adventure? Was it care? What was it?

Then, it hit me, it was intelligence! I had only seen that certain thing in my father's eyes, but now, it shone brightly in the masked man's eyes. I saw other qualities in his dark eyes as well, but I mostly saw intelligence and some mischievousness, I felt like when he was a child that he might've been a troublemaker, no, not troublemaker, that is too harsh a word! A jokester! He would like to play little, commonplace jokes on people and giggle at them from a safe distance.

I smiled to the man and I threw off the covers of the bed to reveal that the bottom of my dress was soaked in dried blood. My first instinct was to panic, but, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I turned and found that the masked man was kneeling beside me, he removed his hand from my shoulder and I saw that his fingers were long, very long, and skeletal. He looked up to me, as if prepared for me to scream, but I did not, I smiled to him "your hands are a bit chilly, would you like gloves?" I asked, still smiling at him, the man shifted his body weight to his right foot and shook his head. I nodded and we both turned back to my dress.

Almost everywhere on the dress there was a tear or a rip, blood stained the dress, both at the bottom and top. The dress, originally, fell to my ankles, but now, the dress was ripped up to my knees. The man grasped my legs and scanned them for major wounds, but none were found! Sure, there were a few little scars that would heal in a matter of days and the scars my mother made, but none that would make me spill _that_ much blood. Then, I remembered my father saying Javert was dead, the blood on the dress was not mine, it was his.

I involuntarily shivered in disgust and the man looked up to me, he stood and removed his cloak, wrapping it around my shoulders. I thanked him once again and he nodded, I knew he understood that the blood was not mine, so I didn't need to explain. The man took up my arms and ran his fingers over them, tracing the cuts my mother made when I was a child, the man stared into my eyes with curiosity and sadness, he didn't even need to speak for me to understand what he wanted to know...'how'? I averted my gaze from him and sighed "my mother was a practicing Catholic...I was the devil in her eyes..." I whispered, staring down at my arms, the man placed his skeletal hand beneath my chin and brought my face up to his, he shook his head slowly.

"You are no devil, Penny" He said softly "no devil at all" he added, a few moments of silence ensued and as he stood, I stood. "You need to relax, you have a minor concussion" he continued, I smiled and savored every moment he spoke.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name, monsieur?" I asked, pulling his cloak tighter around me. The man smiled and touched my cheek, I laid my head against his hand and smiled, I don't remember smiling so much at one person before.

"Erik" Said he, and all of the memories of Javert and the tent surfaced to my mind's eye. I smiled and opened my arms, asking for a hug. Erik enveloped me in the fourth hug I had ever gotten in all my years of life, I hugged him tightly and prayed that this moment never end.

"Erik?" I asked quietly, still keeping him in the hug. "Erik are you going to...to stay here?" Erik sighed, but made no motion to let me go.

"No, Penny, and you will not stay either" Said he, pulling out of the hug. I was about to ask him what he meant when the tent's flap opened again and in walked Zaza, carrying two cakes. I was worried when Zaza stopped, but then, she smiled.

"I thought you might be hungry too, monsieur" Zaza explained walking further into the tent and handing him the tray that carried the food. All of a sudden a scream pierced through the camp, it wasn't a woman's scream, it sounded male or maybe even one of an animal. I felt my limbs go cold and I began to tremble, but still, I walked forwards with Zaza and Erik and peeked out of the tent, that's when I felt my breath stolen from my lungs and my legs turned to jelly. There were trees that had fallen, and underneath the trees was a tent, and people were crawling out of the tent. Zaza grasped my arm and I instinctively grasped Erik's hand, which tightened around mine.

Zaza pulled us a few feet away from the collapsed tent and fallen tree. All of the gypsies had wandered out of their tents to see the commotion, some of them began to count their families, that's when I began to look for my father, but he was no where to be found. Terror was stricken into my heart, then, I felt Zaza pulled away, into her mother's arms. Erik and I were still holding hands. "My father" I said "where is my father?"

I asked, clutching Erik's hand tightly, my first instinct was to check underneath the tent and then to scream for him. I dragged Erik through the gathering crowd and to the crushed tent, Erik grasped me before I could touch the tent. "You do not know what could happen, another tree may fall, stay here" He commanded, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and holding me in one spot. I whimpered helplessly as I watched gypsy men push the tree off of the tent, in this moment, I realized, my wish had come true. I was being held like one of the gypsy women around the fire!

Both of Erik's arms were wrapped around my waist and my head rested against his chest, oh how wonderful it was! If...if it hadn't been for the circumstances. I watched, with horror, as the gypsy men removed bloody, mangled, crushed bodies from the tent, tears fell from my eyes, and Erik turned me away from the grotesque sight. He turned me towards his chest and pulled me into another hug, the fifth in my life. Erik tried to shield me from the bodies, but I peeked behind him and my blood ran cold.

My father's tuxedo hung off of a crushed body and on the body's torso, was his suitcase.


	8. Penny: Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four_**

My legs gave out from underneath me, luckily, Erik had a good grip on me and held me up. "No..." I whispered, shaking my head as my eyes remained glued to the stretcher which they carried the man's body on. The man wore my father's clothing and my father's suitcase layed on the poor man's torso. "no..no, no, no, no, no!" I cried, attempting to break away from Erik, but he held fast and kept me close to him.

Tears fell in a flood down my cheeks as they brought the dead man into a different tent, Erik bent down to my height and turned my face away. "Penny, calm down, it's alright, Erik is here" Erik said, pushing my head into his shoulder, my tears stained his tuxedo, for, I still wore Erik's cloak. Then, we both heard a soft meow next to us, we looked down and there was Agatha! She was perfectly fine! I took her up in my arms and introduced her to Erik, with Erik's index finger and thumb he took up Agatha's paw and shook it gently.

I smiled weakly, then, Erik plucked me off of the ground, holding me bridal style, he began to walk me back to my tent. Zaza ran out in front of him. "She has a right to know" Zaza growled, staring daggers at Erik, there were a few moments of silence, finally, Erik nodded and took me, Agatha, and Zaza into the tent where they took my father. Erik held Agatha whilst I stood beside the stretcher that held my suspected father. I felt my heart fall to the pit of my stomach and my fingers grew into icicles as I touched the top of the white sheet that was thrown over the body, I closed my eyes and pulled it up, holding my breath.

From that moment on, I was fatherless.

He was hardly recognizable, but when I saw the stubble of a mustache growing on his oldish face, I knew it was him. A gypsy held out a small chalk board and a white piece of chalk, then, asked if I knew him, I nodded and with a sniffle I took up the board and chalk. My hand trembled as I wrote his name with the little piece of white chalk that broke half way through his name. On the board I wrote 'Edward, beloved father and musician, RIP', as I held out the board to the gypsy I noticed just how severe my shaking was! If you've ever been hungry to the point of shaking you know how I felt when I wrote my father's name, now, take that and multiply the shaking by four, that is how severe my shaking was.

Erik held Agatha with one arm and helped me into a chair with the other. Then, he placed Agatha on my lap and sat across from me, watching my expression. Zaza offered me a healing potion, which Erik slapped out of her hand "that is not healing potion! That is death!" Erik hissed, looming over Zaza, menacingly advancing towards her.

I coaxed Erik to sit back down and Zaza hurriedly left the tent. "You are leaving here, Penny, to-night you will leave. You will never return." Said Erik through gritted teeth.

"Where am I to go, then?" I asked quietly, looking up to him with saddened eyes. "The only place I have will only be open in five months time, Erik. I could go back to my mother and sister...but it is not a savory answer, especially so when I bare news of my father's demise." I explained looking down to Agatha, there was a strange look in Erik's eyes, I thought it was one of indecision.

In truth, I wanted to stay with Erik, I wanted to follow him wherever he went. But, it is wrong for a woman to ask a man if she may stay with him, it is considered rude, and I especially didn't want to be rude to Erik. Erik sighed and stood, he then picked me up from the chair and took me out of the death tent, back to my own. All of that day Erik sat with me and we chatted, mainly about my life, I told Erik about Madeline and my mother, Ariel and my father, I told him about Michael and what my life was like living in his home. Erik listened and listened very well, sometimes he would stop me and ask a question, others he would cross his legs and lean towards me, catching every word I said.

It grew dark in the small tent and Erik lit a few candles around us, as he sat back down he produced a train ticket to London. Then out of another pocket he pulled a scrap piece of paper and on the paper the words 'Mrs. Valorous, 4836 Oxford Circle, London, England' were printed in childish handwriting. "I've told her you're coming, she will take care of you until you go to the other place" said Erik, grasping my hand and standing with me, he picked up two suitcases that were full of my clothing and walked outside, I quietly followed. Outside a black cab awaited, Erik placed the suitcases inside the cab and opened the door for me, but I did not get inside.

"What are you going to do, Erik?" I asked, stroking Agatha gently.

"I am currently in the project of building a great opera house. I promise I will visit you when it's finished, in five month's time. I will write to you." Said he, holding the door open, I looked down to Agatha, then back up to Erik and ran to him, Erik let go of the door and hugged me, my seventh hug in total. My third from Erik, that's the most any one person has hugged me.

Erik's hugs were warm and smelled of clean linens and vanilla. I gently pulled away from Erik and my hand rested on his masked cheek, I leaned my forehead towards him and cautiously his tight, cold lips brushed my forehead. I closed my eyes and a single tear fell from my eye, Erik's hand shot out and caught it, the warm tear rolled down his finger and into his tuxedo. I scraped together what courage I had and stood on my tippy toes, puckering my lips and planting a kiss on Erik's mask. Erik grasped the door again, to steady himself, Erik's expression was one of total shock, I sighed and climbed into the cab.

"Promise me" I said quickly, before he closed the door. "Promise me that you will write to me...every day." I added, through the two eye holes in Erik's mask I saw a shiny substance, that's when I realized, they were tears! Erik cleared his throat and nodded.

"I promise you that I will write to you...and I will think of you." He said with a weak smile, I smiled back and he closed the door. He yelled up to the cabbie and I pressed myself against the glass window. As the cab rolled away Erik's tall, lean figure grew smaller and smaller and as he disappeared the yearning to jump out of the cab and run back to him became greater and greater. He quoted my song in his last words..._'promise me that sometimes you will think of me...' _


	9. Penny: Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

I stood before Michael's home in Paris, deciding whether I should go through with my plan. It was close to midnight, I sighed and quietly walked inside the slumbering house. The fire was still burning brightly in the living room fireplace, Micheal was asleep in a wooden chair before the fireplace, snoring. With cat-like stealth I crept up the stairs, the only thing that would give me away would have been my black shadow, flickering behind me. I finally reached Madeline's bedroom and slowly turned the silver knob to her door, gently pulling it open.

Agatha sat quietly in my coat pocket as I stepped into Madeline's bedroom, I turned and found Madeline sitting bolt upright in her bed, staring at me with her wide, blue eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but stopped when she saw my eyes. "Sissy!" She cried, my index finger shot to my mouth.

"Shhh! Hush, Madeline, or you'll wake the others!" I hissed in a whisper, stepping away from the door and sitting on the edge of her bed. "I've come to give you a choice" I whispered, Madeline escaped her covers and sat next to me, her face was full of curiosity. "You can come live in London for five months with me or you can stay with Mama and Micheal"

"What happened to daddy?" Asked Madeline quietly, I sighed and looked at my hands.

"He's uh...he's no longer with us, Madeline." I whispered, Madeline slipped her hand into mine and I looked over to her, her blue eyes looked confused, then, at seeing my sadness, horrible clarity passed before her eyes.

"Daddy is...dead?" She asked shakily, I nodded and Madeline's upper lip quivered, but she did not scream. A few silent tears fell down her cheeks and she sniffled. At length she said "I want to go with you, sissy" I nodded and we quietly packed her clothes and some of her most precious possessions into suitcases which I carried down the stairs. Madeline carried the bunny I had sewn her when she was only a year old.

Before we left I wrote a note to Micheal and Jeanette (our mother), saying Madeline and I were going to live in London, and not to worry about her. Madeline clung to my arm in the cab and when we reached the train station, she was inseparable from me. I bought her a ticket and we both sat on a small bench, she ate a folded crape whilst I pulled my hat down and my scarf up, I looked around the station and saw a man in a black trench coat with a black fedora on, a newspaper before his face. I had seen this man before, I saw him, this morning, on the streets of Paris. He was tall, and skinny with black gloves covering his hands, my mind floated away with the thought that the man was Erik and that any time now he would lower the newspaper and we would all go to London together.

There wasn't a second that went by that I didn't think about Erik. Every man I didn't see the face to, was him. Every time I smelt clean linens or vanilla, it was him. Every time I felt someone's eyes upon me, they were his. I wish I would've made him come with me, I wish.

Madeline and I boarded the train with ease, Madeline sat at the window whilst I sat closer to the aisle. "Sissy, look, look at the sun rise!" Madeline cried, I leaned over and saw an orangeish red ball of flame rising into the sky, causing the sky around it to turn violets, beautiful blues, pinks, reds, and yellows. Golden yellows! I had never seen a beautiful color before!

Madeline smiled at my astonished expression, then, she pointed to the yellow. "That's the color of your eyes, sissy" said she sweetly, I smiled and hugged her, this marks my eighth hug. All of a sudden I smelt clean linens and vanilla and I snapped to attention, I looked about me only to find that mystery man sitting diagonally in front of me, his perfume had floated back to me. Could it be? Could that be Erik, or was I becoming delusional with love?

Love. Finally, I could say I had someone I could love! Someone to care for! Someone to want when they weren't around, someone to love me back. Erik was that person to me, and I knew it from the first time I looked into his masked eyes. With a few bangs and yells the train chugged to a roll and we started off for a new home in London, England.

The ride was five hours long, considering we had to make three stops along the way, the ride wasn't _so_ bad. The mystery man never turned around, which surprised me, I closed my eyes for a moment and just felt the motion of the train, until, there came a tap on my shoulder "Mademoiselle, this came for you", it was one of the train attendants. He was mustached and short, I thanked him and opened the envelope, Madeline peeking over my shoulder. I was about to read it to Madeline when I saw the familiar, childish handwriting which was Erik's. My heart screamed and out of my pocket I yanked the little scrap piece of paper which had Mrs. Valorous's address written upon it, it was the very same handwriting.

The envelope was from Erik.

My heart sung and waves of relief washed over me, this was from Erik! I quickly looked down at the note, anxious to read what he said. I read the note to myself, it ran thus:

_Dear, Penny,_

_You are almost in London! Mrs. Valorous is very excited to have you, and the only payment she requires is for you to sing her a different song each Friday. For, she has heard of your angelic voice. Meanwhile, as you are in London, I remain in Paris, building the opera house I spoke of before. When it is finished, I will bring you to it. The managers must have heard of your voice, perhaps you can sing for them and secure a spot in the opera...? No matter, I will have it taken care of. Enjoy your time in London, Penny, I await the day we meet again._

_Love,_

_Erik._

I sighed and I could hear his voice reading the words to me as I scanned over the letter. I smiled and hugged the letter with a giggle, I smiled from ear to ear. Madeline wore a dumbstruck expression as I giggled and laughed in happiness, I gave her the letter and she smiled after she read it. "Sounds like sissy has a suitor!" Said she, nudging me with her little elbow.

I looked up from the letter Erik had written me to see the mystery man peeking behind him, he quickly looked down as he noticed I was staring at him, I smiled. Maybe that was Erik, watching me to make sure I got to London okay, my, I hoped so! That's when Madeline pulled out an envelope from her small bag "I saved it for you, sissy" said she, it was my invitation to sing at the Paris Opera House in five months! Wait a moment...Erik said he was helping build an opera house..and that it would be finished in five months...oh my! I gasped and turned to Madeline, I knew she didn't know much about Erik, but I explained to her everything about him and the connection I made between the opera houses.

Madeline's eyes widened "you should be a detective, sissy!" She cried, giggling. I smiled and sat back, the Paris Opera House was going through changes...that's why the auditions were pushed off five months. Erik was one of the people working on it and I was invited to sing there...Erik and I would surely end up together again! That thought almost made me swoon. It was mass chaos when we arrived at Victoria Station people were running everywhere and it was impossible for me to hide my eyes.

People made double takes and began whispering to each other as Madeline, Agatha, and I passed them. Madeline and I stopped at a cute little shop and tried to figure out where we were! That's when Madeline grasped my sleeve and pulled me down to her "look, sissy, it's that man from the train!" she said in a frantic whisper, I glanced up and indeed, it was the mystery man from the train! He was turned away from Madeline and I, so we couldn't see his face, but I had a strong feeling that the man was going to follow us.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it's okay" I whispered to her, I smiled and so did she. Within moments of asking a vendor, we figured out that we were only a twenty minute walk or a ten minute cab ride to Oxford Circle. I didn't have very much money on my person and Madeline was hungry, I figured she could eat at Mrs. Valorous's home. I had just enough money to pay for the ride to her flat. Mrs. Valorous's house was three stories tall and two regular houses wide!

Her house was all brick and entangled in ivy, there were white window panes and white shutters, along with a white door. There was a white, gravel walk way for cabs, our cab pulled up upon this and an astute butler opened the door to the cab for us. Around Mrs. Valorous's home were green feilds and lots and lots of green trees. As I helped Madeline down from the cab, the door opened to the house and an elderly woman walked out, she wore a pink dress and a little pink hat, she used a light brown cane to help her walk. Her skin was pale, wrinkled, and leathery, her blue eyes were sunken in and her white hair looked as if it had just been trimmed.

"You must be Mademoiselle Penny!" The old woman cried, gaining my attention, I turned and the woman's eyes enlarged.

"That I am" I said politely, extending my hand to the woman, she bypassed it and gave me my ninth hug. She quietly pulled away from me and examined me with an amiable smile.

"I thought Erik might've been lying when he said you had golden eyes, now I see that golden eyes are true!" She cried with a laugh, Madeline hid behind my dress. "Oh, now who is this little princess?" Asked Mrs. Valorous, bending down to see Madeline. Madeline walked out a little bit from behind my dress, squeezing the stuffed bunny.

"M-my name is M-Madeline" Madeline stuttered slowly, cautiously moving a little bit out from behind my dress, Mrs. Valorous smiled a soft, gentle, sweet smile.

"Well, Mademoiselle Madeline, you can call me Mama V., that goes for you too Mademoiselle Penny. Now why don't you two girls come inside for some biscuits and tea?" Asked Mamma V. with a sweet smile sewn into her wrinkling face. As we were walking inside I saw the man from the train walk by, he was whistling_ 'Dies Irae'_ and twirling a silver pocket watch chain. I stopped instantly.

I stopped and watched in astonished disbelief as the man went happily walking by, he turned to me mid way to the other side of the wall and tipped his hat which hid his face. I felt something warm in my hand, but I did not look down until the man had gone. Mama V. had grasped my hand. "Mama?" I asked breathlessly, watching where the man disappeared "Mama...was that Erik?"

I asked, my head quickly turning to face her, my eyes were wide and pleading. "He is, who you want him to be, darling. The Living Corpse, Erik, Genius, Architect, Ventriloquist, Magician, Composer...yes, dear, he is who you want him to be." Said Mama V, I gasped and broke free of her arms, running down a few stone steps and across the gravel, lifting up my dress as I did so, so I did not trip.

"Erik!" I cried, running onto the pavement and staring forwards, but no one was there. I panted and turned around, to see if Erik snuck back, but no one was on the street. No one was on the sidewalks. There was nothing.

No one.

I still wore Erik's cloak and it wrapped around me as a warm wind blew, reminding me of his perfume of clean linens and vanilla. I felt a warm but firm hand grasp my shoulder, I slowly turned to see Mama V. smiling at me in sadness. "Penny, he's always with you...just remember that." She whispered grasping my hand and slowly pulling me back to her house, where Madeline waited for us in the threshold.


	10. Penny: Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

Mama V's house was even bigger on the inside! She had two living rooms, both of which were four times bigger than my bedroom! There were five WC's, six bedrooms, a kitchen that is a chef's dream, three sun rooms, a library, and two dining areas. Madeline and my bedrooms were on the top floor, but, my bedroom was bigger and came with a balcony that overlooked Mama V's rose gardens. The first few days of living in Mama V's home, it was hard to settle down, for, I was immune to a small home, not such a mansion as this!

Madeline ran about the corridors, giggling and laughing, happy to be in a place where she could run free. I often spent my time in Mama V's library, I would sit in there for hours, plunging myself into an imaginary world, thinking of someone else's problems for a change. One day, I ventured deep into the library and found an old organ! Not a small organ you normally see, but a large, old, church organ, who's golden pipes and valves took up the entire wall! There were three keyboards, each on top of each other, resembling stairs.

Engraved into it were wonderful designs of different composers and abstract swirls or inlays, a thick layer of dusk coated the organ, I wondered if it still worked. I slowly pulled out the large, wooden seat and carefully sat down, scooting up to the first layer of keys and testing one. Pumping my foot as I did so. The organ was not just in tune, but it was loud! I smiled, I decided I would play a song I learnt from my father.

The song's name was _'Davy Jones'_, and he often played it when he told Madeline and I stories of swashbuckling pirates! The song was quiet to start out, then, as it continued, it grew louder...and louder...and louder, until it hit the climax! When it did this, the pipes screamed and a forceful wind blew from the pipes, forcing my hair back and blowing dust in my face. Nonetheless, I continued to play, but it got softer now...and softer...and softer...until the sound now was the exact same as the sound in the beginning. Madeline always giggled and clapped when the song hit the climax.

I sighed and lifted my fingers from the ebony keys, feeling the dust covering the tips of my fingers. No one had probably ticked this organ's ivory in years! But the crisp, deep, hypnotic sound from an organ always entranced me, I always thought an organ made anything sound more important or awesome than it is, and this time was no different. Someone began to clap behind me, it wasn't short, little claps, these were long, deep claps, male claps. I turned, but there was no one, it occurred to me that whomever it was could've been hiding behind a bookshelf, but, I had not the energy to chase ghosts at the moment.

That day I had painted Madeline a picture of a sunset with striking gold's, ravishing reds, humble blue's, soft violet's, and garnished the picture with a bit of green. It looked like the exact sunset she and I saw on the train to London. Mama V didn't cook, so, she hired a cook and we had all sat down at her huge, oaken table and we all had our own side. "Mama V?" I asked, she glanced up to me from what looked like oatmeal.

"What is it, dear child?" Asked she in genuine concern. Something I barely heard.

"How did...this house is amazing...how did you come by it?" I asked, trying to word that sentence in a way that did not offend her. All of a sudden, Mama V burst into a fit of laughter, banging her hand on the table as her face turned red.

"Oh...oh, I'm sorry, child, you need not re-think your sentences! Sweetheart, I'm too old to care about offenses! I know you don't mean anything by it, you're just curious. This is the house I grew up in, Penny, I was lucky to have been born into a rich household and married rich. Then, my poor husband, Charles, died in an accident and the house was paid off."

She explained, I nodded and smiled in understanding. There was a long silence. "Mama, how did you meet Erik?" I asked, Mama smiled.

"You're very inquisitive...aren't you?" She asked, laughing, she sighed. "I helped Erik escape" she said proudly, puffing out her chest and smiling slyly to me. "My husband and I went to see the gypsies, and I was intrigued by Erik's performance, he was an absolute genius, and his voice, Penny, oh, when he sang I felt the gates of heaven open and pull me inside! I felt I met God when I heard Erik sing, then, at the end, he hesitantly took his mask off and finished the last note."

Mama V paused "the entire crowd gasped in shock, some women fainted whilst others stared in disgust. But I, Penny, I stared in wonder. He did not frighten me, I had seen things much, much more disturbing than his face. After his performance, I slipped away from Charles and went to investigate what he lived like, but nothing prepared me for what I saw. There was this fat man, looming over Erik, Erik's mask was thrown a few feet away from him and I did not see true terror until that day...Erik's eyes were full of it.

Erik was lying upon his elbows upon the ground, staring in utter horror up at the fat man. The fat man grasped him and yanked him up, attempting to_ pull off Erik's clothes!_ I was disgusted and for fear of watching a crime ensue, I picked up the biggest rock I could find and hurled it at the fat man. The fat man dropped Erik and turned towards me, I had the sense to hide, making the fat man come out of the tent and investigate. The fat man left and as Erik collected his mask and was readying to bolt, another man came into the tent, this man was skinnier and began to yell, Erik grasped a rope and fashioned something called a 'Punjab lasso' out of it.

It's like a noose, but more deadly." Mama V paused and cleared her throat "Erik jumped into the air and pounced on the man's back like a cheetah pounces onto a gazelle. Then, Erik wrapped the lasso around the man's neck and pulled it as tight as his little arms would allow him, for, Erik was twelve back then. Anyways, a few moments of excruciating noises of gaging and gasping ensued, and then, there was silence, save for the noise of Erik's panting. I now unveiled myself and told him there was nothing to fear, that I would help him, and I did just that."

Mamma V smiled contently at the memory "he lived with Charles and I for a while, before leaving for god knows where. He would send me letters with pictures from all over the world!" Mama paused again and looked to me with a sly glance, my mouth hung agape and I waited anxiously for her to resume. Mama smiled happily. "In his latest letter he explained a beautiful young women, his age, with golden eyes.

He explained that she had a little sister and that she had the voice of an angel bestowed upon her. He said that she needed help, he knew something was going to happen to her father and he feared for her life. He told that she had been beaten viciously by her mother...because of those same, beautiful, wonderful, golden eyes. He also told me she had a kitten named 'Agatha' that never left her side. He said that the only reason he did not take her in was, that he could not take such a beautiful woman to a construction site.

For; he feared that she would be injured." Mama V stopped and smiled "I quote this verbatim, Penny, _'Mama V, I beg of you to help her, I haven't thought of anyone like I think about her, since I had just entered my adolescence. Please, Mama'_...that is how he finished his letter, sweet child." Finished Mama V, I felt tears gather in the sides of my eyes. _'I haven't thought of anyone like I think about her since I had just entered adolescence'_, those words reverberated in my head...since he first entered his adolescence.

I smiled and I felt my heart warm. Now, I sat before the organ, silent. I sighed and placed my fingers back upon the white, dirtied keys, and began to play a melody, not a particular song, just one I made up as I played. It sounded to have the tune of the _'Moonlight Sonata'_, but I put my own twist on it. I felt that someone was standing behind me, but I did not turn around until I finished the little song, I quietly placed my arms in my lap and turned to find Madeline standing there with Mama V standing behind her, Mama's hands on Madeline's small shoulders.

I smiled and Mama sighed "come, Penny, it is time for bed." I then noticed that the sun had long since sunk behind the trees and the moon had taken dominance over the sky. We put Madeline to bed, and I sang her_ 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'_, Mama V stood beside me in my bedroom. We were silent as we both stared at the stars from the balcony, listening to the loud chirps of a chorus of crickets and watching the stars wink at us as the moon smiled. "That organ, Charles gave to Erik many years ago, when he lived with us" Whispered Mama V, staring at the stars, the moon's beams shining off of her pale skin.

"Erik would go down into the library and play it every day. His wonderful music swirled around the house and entrapped Charles and I in it's rhythmic melody..." Mama V's eyes glassed over and two tears fell from them. "That organ has not been played for five years...I thought that Erik was down in the library again when I heard your beautiful song." She whispered through sniffles and choking back sobs. I rubbed her hunching back and gave her my tenth hug, after a few moments she sighed and composed herself again.

"Sleep well, princess" She whispered as we both walked back inside my bedroom, we left the windowed doors open to the balcony and a warm wind blew inside, blowing the white, cotton curtains softly. I layed in my bed and closed my eyes, all of a sudden, I heard the faint music of an organ float up into my bedroom and my eyes shot open...I recognized that song. It was the very song I had written! It was the melody to_ 'Think of Me'!_ I quickly sat up and moved out to my balcony, I could see inside the library from my balcony, I saw the organ, and there was a figure leaning over it, a male figure, and it was surrounded by flickering candles.

I knew it was Erik, but why did he tease me like this? Maybe the didn't think of it as teasing...maybe he thought of it as telling me that he was there. But, no one _really_ knows with Erik, he's unpredictable. Now my door opened and Madeline ran inside, hugging me tightly "sweetheart, don't be afraid, it's only Erik" I whispered, smoothing back her hair and kissing her forehead. I held her hand and noticed that the windows to the library were open, I smiled and walked to the side of the balcony, I turned to Madeline, kissed her forehead and instructed her to stay put and watch the library.

I hurried out of my bedroom, still in my pink nightgown which, to me, looked like a costume dress. I pulled up the front of the dress, in order to run, and hurried down three flights of stairs, running across the four living rooms, flashing by the WC's, and sprinting by the kitchen. I stopped running and quietly walked as the library came into view, candles were lit on every wall, illuminating the library with a warm, ghostly flicker. I slowly peeked into the library to find that several bookshelves had been pushed down to make a clear pathway to the organ, I gulped and slowly moved into the room, making sure I didn't slip on a book or something to that equivalent. The organ still played, but no one was sitting before the organ, no one was touching the ebony keys, no one was pumping it, no one was causing the valves to sing crisp notes.

Once I was before the organ, I realized, that it was not the organ which made the music, it was a little radio beside the organ that made the tunes! But...but, I could've sworn that sitting in that seat...and playing those notes...was Erik! I would've sworn my life to it! I slowly wound the little red knob and the radio clicked off, then I got to wondering how all of these candles became lit...I rested against the wood of the organ and sighed, my back was towards the door. In this moment, I heard the 'clickity clack' of high heels on the stone floor leading down to the library, I knew it was Mama V.

"Mama, it wasn't me this time, and Madeline's-" I stopped when I turned and saw no one. My brows furrowed and I hurried forwards, peeking my head out of the library's threshold "Mama V?" I called, and the only reply I gained was one of my own echo. I stumbled back, to the safety of the lightened library, opposed to the darkness of the rest of the house, I then remembered that I told Madeline to stand on my balcony and look to the library, I ran to the window, hoping to spot my little sister's figure before the risen moon, but I was disappointed. Madeline wasn't there.

I suddenly felt cold all over. I no longer felt safe, or no longer welcome. I heard a swish behind me and jerked around, staring with wide-eyed fear at the room around me, I needed to get out, but, where was I to go? I pulled my arms to my chest and my hands clasped each other in fear, I had not felt such a fear since Jeanette beat me with a bat. My breathing was quick and quiet, I had learned to quiet my breathing in all of my years living with Jeanette and her rage, I could make myself virtually unknown if I pleased. But now, now I felt again like a hunted animal, an animal trapped in a corner, helpless.

There was unbroken silence around me, a silence that strangled me and stole the breath from my lungs. A silence that jerked tears from my eyes. Indeed, my yellow eyes glassed over and I felt the urge to cry, has I had done so many times before. But I did not cry, not yet, anyways. Suddenly, my own name was screeched into my ear, I shrieked and fell down, landing on my backside and facing the voice.

Tears dropped from my eyes as I layed before the mystery person, the mystery person pulled a black cloak over their entire body, so as to hide their identity from me. They advanced, and I scrambled backwards, I scrambled and crawled until I hit the wall and pulled my body into a ball, covering my face with my arms and pulling my knees to my chest, turning on my side and trying to make myself as small as possible. Mirroring how I felt. I sobbed and begged for the person not to hurt me, I had been hurt too many times, another would simply be the death of me. The person did not advance, the person did nothing, I did not feel pain, nor anything, I slowly pulled my arms down and unfurled myself to see Madeline standing before me, wrapped in Erik's black cloak.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, sissy, I just wanted to...to play a joke." Madeline whispered, my sadness and fear passed me, now all I felt was anger. Anger flared in me and spread through me like a fire ignites and spreads through a dry forest, I jumped to my feet, tears still in my eyes and running down my cheek, I then yanked Erik's cloak from her and slapped her cheek as hard as I could. Causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.

"How dare you?" I growled, leaning down and advancing upon her, now, Madeline scrambled back just as I had done a few moments ago. "How dare you play such an evil trick on me? How dare you...you little, you little _Pandora_! You little _viper_!

Curse you, you little_ demon_! You do not even deserve to _look_ at his cloak, much less_ touch_ it!" I hissed, yelling horrible curses at Madeline. I stopped yelling and there were a few moments of tense silence, I stared at Madeline with hate, anger, and regret. I shook my head as I saw Madeline's eyes fill with fear, sadness...and tears. "I hope you're happy" I hissed in a whisper, turning from her and walking out of the library, going back to my bedroom and falling upon my bed, wrapping myself in Erik's cloak.


	11. Penny: Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

That night, in a dream, Erik came to me. He told me I was too harsh on Madeline, he told me I needed to apologize for shouting some of the curses I did and she would apologize for even thinking up that dastardly trick. When I woke, the sun was rising and it threw upon the world a wonderful, warm illumination that most of the world's inhabitants lived by. I sighed and closed the glass doors to the balcony, then, I pulled Erik's cloak tighter around me and left my bedroom, heading for the large dining room where Mama V would, inevitably, be waiting for me. When I reached the dining room, I realized I was not wrong.

Mama V sat at the dining table, along with a very weary Madeline. Madeline's eyes shot open when she saw me, and she quickly looked down to her breakfast, poking at cooked, white eggs. Mama V smiled "ah, Penny! I trust you slept well!" She cried jovially, I smiled weakly.

"I had a dream" I said softly, sitting down in a chair, across from Madeline and Mama V. Mama asked what the dream was about, I sighed "Erik came to me, in the dream, and told me to do something" I said as one of the servants brought over my breakfast.

"And what was that?" Asked Mama V, Madeline still stared down at her plate.

"Apologize" I whispered, staring over at Madeline, not in anger, not in sadness, not in happiness either. It was more...blasé then anything. Madeline cautiously brought her gaze up to me, I gave a weak smile to her, she lifted her head up and sat back in her seat, she sighed.

"I need to apologize too, sissy, what I did was idiotic right from the start! I have no idea why I even dreamed it up, that was stupid as well, dreaming it up." Madeline said sniffling and placing her silver fork beside her plate, I nodded.

"I need to apologize, Madeline. I shouldn't have called you some of the things I did, that was wrong of me." Said I, Madeline nodded and stood, she walked around the table and gave to me my eleventh hug. Thirty minutes into breakfast the servant who gave me my breakfast now returned, but, this time he bared an envelope.

"This was sent express mail from Paris to young Mademoiselle Penny" He said with an upturned nose and posh accent. My eyes grew wide and I snatched the envelope from the servant, quickly sitting and greedily devouring the note, word by word. My eyes savored the childish handwriting and my mind imagined the hand that wrote it, wishing those strong, skeletal hands were upon me. I snapped out of this attack of adolescent lust and read Erik's letter over again...it ran thus:

_Dearest Penny,_

_ I am extremely proud of you. It takes a lot for a person to apologize, but you made it look easy. I know you were a bit disheveled last night, due to your sister's prank, but I am oh-so glad you could still receive the dream. Construction of the opera house continues and it continues at a rapid pace, it won't be long until you and Madeline are again in Paris. I think of you every day, especially when I see the sunset. _

_Giving you your twelfth hug,_

_Erik._

My first reaction was unbridled joy at receiving a note from him. But my second reaction was one of confusion, I read the note aloud to Mama V and Madeline, Madeline shared my confusion whilst Mama V wore a sly, knowing smile. "H-how did he know I apologized? How did he know about last night or the dream?" I asked in complete and utter bafflement.

Mama V only smiled her yellow, toothy grin "the angel sees, the angel knows" she said, giggling evilly. In that moment I decided that Erik must have someone watching me, or, he was lying about being in Paris. But the note came from Paris! I sighed in frustration but Mama V only smiled "come now, child, stop thinking about it, just know that Erik knows."

"Yes, but_...what_ does Erik know?" I asked tapping my hand on the table. Mama V smiled cleverly.

"Everything and anything he wants" She replied, standing and pushing in her chair "now, children, let us go to the gardens and tend to the roses, come on, let's go" she added, I then realized I'd eaten everything on my plate! I slowly stood and put Erik's letter in the cloak pocket, I decided that I would write Erik back that night.

The day went by slowly, but when I finally got time to sit down, I did. Mama V had a small, white desk in my bedroom, I sat, that night when the moon had risen, the insects cried out, the stars winked, and it was close to Madeline's bedtime, that is when I sat at the small desk and placed a piece of paper before me. I wore a white night gown, which looked very closely to the pink one, and picked up a pen that laid next to a lit candle. I sighed and felt the night breeze flow into my bedroom, tickling my skin with its cold fingers and rustling my bed sheets. What would I like to tell Erik?

I sat at my desk for two hours, trying to think of a good think to talk to him about, but nothing came to mind. Nothing without the words 'I love you, please come back' embedded in the sentence. I put my head down upon my arms that rested on my desk and closed my eyes, soon, a strange grey mist swirled before my eyes and I fell asleep.

I woke suddenly to the chirping of a robin. I coughed and opened my eyes to find that I was lying in my bed with the sheets covering me and the glass doors were closed. I sat up, upon my elbows, and furrowed my brows, I never remembered getting into my bed, and I wasn't an avid sleep walker. Groggily, I turned to the small, white desk to find that someone had blown out the candle and the paper I had placed before me to write to Erik was now stashed away. I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs over the bed, carefully touching the cold, stone floor with my toes and gave a small shiver.

I slowly stood and wrapped Erik's cloak around me like a shawl, then, I opened my door and began my sluggish trek downstairs. Mama V was as cheery as ever and Madeline jumped around in excitement. Madeline loved mornings. I gave a weak smile and sat down, during breakfast I addressed Mama about how I woke up. "Mama?"

I asked and she grunted in reply "did you send someone into my bedroom last night?" I asked, cutting a piece of pancake free and eating it.

"No...no, I don't recall ever sending someone in...why?" Mama V replied thoughtfully. I explained how I fell asleep and how I woke up to she and Madeline, Mama V smiled. "Seems that you have a guardian angel...one that wants you to get a good night's rest." I sighed and smiled, rubbing my eyes again.

"Mama, will you please tell me what you _really_ think?" I asked, giving her a frank look.

"That _is_ what I really think, dear child. However, a guardian angel can come in many forms, it doesn't necessarily have to be a being from heaven that wears a golden halo and white wings! A guardian angel can be as simple as a dog, or, something as complex as...well...a stereotypical angel." Explained Mama with a smile, I nodded in understanding and Mama stood and announced that we were going to see an opera tonight at Her Majesty's Theater, my eyes bulged. "It is the opera _Don Giovanni_ by Mozart, I figured you girls would enjoy it, and you would need a feel for the opera since Erik is so keen on bringing you to his."

My heart flew as Madeline and I ran up to our bedrooms, giggling like lunatics, going to pick out what we were going to wear to such a posh opera! I picked Madeline up and threw her into the air, careful to catch her when gravity pulled her back to the earth, we laughed even harder and I did a twirl into my bedroom. I threw open my wardrobe to find all new, glorious, shimmering dresses! Dresses with gems on them bigger than my thumbnail! I felt a bit faint and caught onto the door of my wardrobe to steady me, I heard a chuckle and found that Mama was standing at my door, my mouth hung down to my knees.

"If you're going to live in my home, I will not have you dressing as if you were a bar maiden. You are going to dress like you are, a princess. That goes for Madeline too." Said she, her yellow, toothy grin spreading from ear to wrinkled ear. I ran to her and hugged her as hard as I could, gaining my thirteenth hug.

She nodded goodbye and went to check up on Madeline, who, apparently, had fainted from shock. I took out all of the dresses from my wardrobe and tried them all on, again and again I did this, finding myself looking more noble each time I slid into one. I narrowed my choice down to a lush, cherry red dress or a soft, violet dress. After two hours of decision making and enie-meanie-minie-moeing I finally picked the cherry red dress to be the dress I would wear to see_ Don Giovanni_. I had heard of _Don Giovanni_ before, but never, never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever go see it at Her Majesty's Theater!

Or, any theater to be honest. I sighed and smiled as I stared at myself in the full-length mirror Mama V sent up. That's when I remembered my eyes and all the horrid looks I would get, how I would be laughed at and whispered of when my back was turned. My face fell and I felt all of this would be for naught, I heard someone clear their throat behind me, it was Madeline, she wore a curious expression. "What's the matter, sissy?"

Asked she, she wore a light blue dress that complemented her light blue eyes, making her appear as the princess my mother always wanted. I shook my head and sat down on the bed, sighing as I did so. Madeline walked over to me and sat beside me "Madeline" I whispered "your sissy isn't like everyone else...I've got...I've got a deformity" I continued, I paused and tapped my leg, Madeline slipped her small, warm hand into mine. "My eyes, Madeline, my eyes aren't supposed to be yellow, it's thought of as freakish and sometimes...sometimes it's thought of as demonic. I can't really go into the public...that's why I wear the hat and scarf when we go out."

I paused, I didn't want to say anything bad about our mother, for, Madeline loved her so. I tip toed around this subject. "Sissy" Madeline said, squeezing my hand "your eyes are not yellow. They're golden, not yellow!" Madeline paused and asked a question which I did not want to answer.

"What did Mum think of it, your eyes, I mean. What did she think of them?" Asked Madeline, there was a long pause, I sighed.

"How old are you?" I asked, slightly turning to her.

"Almost nine" Madeline answered proudly, I sighed, maybe she was too young, maybe I would scar her for life. No, I did not want to tell her, but I did not want to lie to her either. Maybe I could just remain silent and she would leave me...it was worth a shot. I stayed quiet, but Madeline was persistent, she did not move from her spot and she kept poking me in the arm and repeating her question...over and over. Finally, after three hours of this (we're both very stubborn), I broke.

"Jeanette hated them! She hated them so bad she wished I was never born! She called me a demon and the worst things you can think of, Madeline, the _absolute worst!_ She would beat me on a regular basis for these cursed eyes! But, that was not the worst, Madeline, the worst had yet to come!"

I yelled, jumping from my seat and facing Madeline. "She got worse when she was pregnant with you, the beatings were merciless and grew excruciatingly severe. Her hormones got the best of her, Madeline, and sometimes, sometimes I would not get out of bed, just to escape death by her hand. When you were being born, I played midwife, and yet, she showed no gratification, no thanks at all! Then...when you were two and you lay in your crib, sleeping, she told me it was not just because of my eyes that she hated me for."

I turned away from Madeline, my hands upon the glass of the doors leading to the balcony. My tone was cold and calm, I was no longer angry. I sighed "she hated me because I was abnormal all around, I was highly advanced in intelligence compared to my peers, both in school and music. I have mastered forty instruments, Madeline, and I'm not even eighteen yet. I've written full operas, I've memorized every work Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, or Saint-Seans ever played...I've tried in every way possible to make her proud of me, Madeline, to please her for once, but now, now I realize that will never be possible.

For, she hates me with a passion, an undying fire under her skin, below her heart. She told me I was a faux princess...a fake, a liar, a h..heathen. You were her perfect angel" I turned to Madeline to see tears streaming down her childish face "do not cry for me, Madeline, if you cry for anyone, cry for her. For, she is so narrow-minded and arrogant that she did not get to spend time with her daughter...and now, she won't see either of her daughters." I finished, smiling to Madeline, she wiped her tears away and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I swear if I ever see her again I'll-"

"Do absolutely nothing" I cut in, Madeline was silent. "Act to her, if you do see her, as if I have told you nothing. For, if you know, she will surely treat you as she treated me and that is the last thing in the world I want, my darling." I said, walking to her and kneeling down, holding her chubby cheeks in my hands and bringing her forehead to my lips. I slowly kissed it and placed my forehead against hers "we're safe with Mama V, do not worry, Madeline, we're safe" I assured, Madeline threw her arms around me and gave me my fourteenth hug.


	12. Penny: Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

The night came upon us faster than I expected and I found myself rushing to curl my blonde hair as Madeline spritzed herself with my perfume. Mama V did nothing to help us. "We've got twenty minutes until we leave, come on prima donnas!" She yelled with a cackle that's when she paused and smiled, watching Madeline and I running about like chickens with their heads cut off. I had just finished spraying perfume on myself when Mama V grasped my wrist and pulled me out of her house and to a cab where Madeline was waiting inside.

There was a massive crowd outside Her Majesty's Theater! I didn't see a way through it, but, Mama V assured us that she had a way. Before we stepped out of the cab she gave Madeline and I cards with nothing on them, save the letters 'M,M,C,A,V' printed in black ink upon them. When we stepped out of the cab, Mama V, Madeline and I flashed these cards at a man who smiled, nodded, and lead us through the crowd, we were the first people inside the opera house! I tried not to act surprised when I stepped into the opera house, but it was virtually impossible!

The golden, expert paints of cherubs drew my eyes, then, I would see a grand, golden chandelier, then my eyes would be pulled to the dark, red, velvet curtains. Next my eyes were yanked to the massive, beautiful, stone stage. Mama V had to keep a good grip on my wrist so that I would not wander away and onto the stage, the man brought us up into the opera boxes, to box five. For some reason, I thought I had heard something about box five from Erik, but I could not remember what! Madeline sat in the middle of Mama V and I, I sat on the left of the opera box, and Mama on the right, as the people filed into Her Majesty's Theater I felt they looked like ants!

They looked small from the opera box, crawling around, scavenging for their seats. Twenty minutes after all of the ants got to their seats the opera began and my, I don't believe I've ever been this excited since I met Erik! _Don Giovanni_ was wonderful and played by wonderful actors, and to think, I might be one of them soon! At the first intermission a man in a red coat who worked for Her Majesty's Theater came to me, holding a note. "This is for you ma'am" the man was English, not the French I was so accustomed to.

I thanked him and took the note, I opened it to find well known, childish handwriting in red ink. I held my breath as my eyes caught sight of the first words.

_My dearest Penny,_

_ I do hope you're enjoying Don Giovanni, I know I did when I saw it for the first time. You handled your sister exquisitely in telling her what your mother did to you. You appeared cold and you were twisted into a quite odd position at that desk, I figured it would be better that you slept in your feather bed than at that desk. Anyways, your mother, Jeanette, has learnt of your father's bane and at the moment she is sitting in the third row from the stage, she wears the black dress with the black veil and the white rose. Do your best to avoid her. _

_I have a special surprise on its way to you as you read this, it should arrive in a few moments. Good evening, darling Penny, do not fret, your guardian angel watches over you._

_With love, _

_Erik._

I reached across Madeline's small body and grasped Mama V's wrist tightly. I whispered the letter to she and Madeline and just as I finished the little English boy wearing the red coat appeared again, now, he carried a box of English Toffees and a bouquet of roses. I smiled up to the boy and thanked him, he turned and left without a word. The three of us divided the box of Toffees and ate quietly whilst I stuck my nose in the roses, I had never smelt flowers so sweet! I placed the bouquet beside me and before I could ask, Mama V held out a sheet of paper to me, along with a pen.

I smiled and took them up, thanking her as I did so. I placed the paper on the ledge of the opera box, for a hand surface, and began to write Erik a letter. It ran thus:

_My Sweet Erik,_

_ The gifts are absolutely wonderful and the opera is in a word, ideal. I did not think I would ever have the chance to see such an opera! Anyways, I have a few questions to ask you, if I may. Erik, you write like you are here in London, but your mail comes from Paris and you claim to be in Paris, so, which is it? Are you in London or Paris? _

_Are you here with me, Erik? How could you know my mother was in the crowd? Was it you who placed me in my bed last night?...I'm sorry for such imprudent questions, Erik, I've been in a state of strange confusion for a few days. I long to see you again._

_I miss you terribly, Erik, and so does Agatha, she cries sometimes at night. She liked you too. Will you come and visit us soon? That is, if you're not here already. I will do everything in my power to avoid my mother, she will never lay a finger on Madeline, that I swear to you. Know that I think of you all the time, every day. _

_Love,_

_ Penny_

Mama V took up the note, without looking at it, and placed it into an envelope. She sealed the envelope and called for the boy, who came in quickly and relieved Mama of the envelope, disappearing into the dark hallway. As _Don Giovanni_ was meeting it's end, the boy returned, oh, I pitied him! It was obvious the boy ran for, once he entered box five his cheeks were the cherry red of my dress and he was gasping for breath. With a pale, shaking hand he held out the note to me, I thanked him graciously and opened the note, the boy waited in the threshold of our opera box, trying to regain the breath that he had lost.

Madeline and Mama V both hung over my shoulder, like Erik's cloak, in attempts to read the note. It ran thus:

_Darling Penny,_

_ The Toffee was good, I suppose, seeing how fast you three ate it. You can always ask any question to me, Penny, it is not a bother at all. The only thing I will write about your questions is this, 'Can miles truly separate you from friends?...If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?'_

_Sincerely,_

_ Erik._

I sighed and gave the note to Mama V who began laughing quietly. "Oh, he hasn't changed a bit!" She giggled, giving the note to Madeline who smiled after her eyes finished scanning it. I held the two notes that Erik had written me and sat back in my seat, tapping my foot with my right hand upon my chin, thinking. I was frustrated, flustered, confused, and fascinated all at once, where in the world was he?

And what could I do to find out where? I had asked him already, and hit a brick wall. He knew things that he couldn't possibly have known, save, if he was here or if he sent someone here to relay him information. But, how did his notes get to me so quickly if they came from Paris? I smiled devilishly to myself, he was here.

He had to be! Then, I felt Mama V's old hand tightening on my shoulder, she stood behind me "it's time to go, child" said she, I nodded and took up my bouquet and the notes in one hand, leaving my other hand free. The sky was black with little lights hanging in it, but there was no great lamp, no moon. That night was the night of the new moon, so, the foggy, dark streets of London completely relied on the candled, street lamps for illumination. There was still a great crowd outside Her Majesty's Theater and we three fought through it.

Madeleine held tightly onto Mama V's hand, and I walked loosely behind them, cutting cut off every once in a while. We were almost to the cobblestone streets when I was yanked from my course and thrown into an alley, by whom, I did not see. The person was cloaked and hooded, I was about to scream in panic when the hood was pulled down and the face of Zaza emerged from the darkness! "Zaza!" I cried, throwing my arms around her...that marks fourteen hugs.

"Oh, Zaza, wait...what's happened?" I asked quickly, pushing away from Zaza with frightened eyes. Zaza only smiled a warm, comforting, toothy smile. I felt someone grasp my wrist and heard a sigh of relief, it was Mama V and Madeline, Mama V hushed me when I tried to explain who Zaza was.

"I don't know, explain when we are back at home. Come now, girls, let us leave this madhouse." Said Mama V in subtle frustration, she grasped both my and Madeleine's wrist whilst I hung onto Zaza's hand. The cab ride back to Oxford Circle was silent. After we arrived, Mama V led us into the dining room and we all sat around the large, oaken dinner table.

Servants momentarily brought us dinner. "Mama V, Madeline, this is Zaza, she's a friend I met at the gypsy camp" said I with a smile, I turned to Zaza "what brings you here?" I asked and Zaza sighed.

"After you and Erik left there was an outbreak of malaria that swept across the camp with unprecedented violence. Simza, my mother, and Meeka, my brother, both caught it and are now with your father, Penny." Zaza said in a solemn tone, I gave her my condolences and held her cold hand, she smiled to me with tears in her eyes. "I am going to stay with my other brother, Bohemas, in Spain. He has his own camp there, and I am welcomed with open arms, I came to see you, to say goodbye."

My heart fell, like a boulder, to the pit of my stomach. I felt queasy and quickly grasped for the table, in hopes of stabilizing myself and ridding myself of the queasiness. "W-when are you going to leave?" I asked breathlessly, my lips grew numb and my fingers froze faster than a wet popsicle in the Arctic. Zaza looked guiltily down at her long fingernails and a tear fell from her eye.

"Ten minutes" She whispered, averting her gaze from my yellow eyes. My eyes glassed over and we embraced one another, sobbing into the other's shoulder. After a few moments of crying, I pulled away from my fifteenth hug and wiped my eyes, clearing my throat.

"You write me" I instructed "write me often" I added, Zaza nodded, tears were still falling from her brown eyes, she sighed, that's when there was a ring at the door. I heard one of the servants answer the door, but I didn't hear anything afterwards, not until a male servant stumbled into the room...his stomach spewing blood around a silver knife. Madeline shrieked, I screamed, Mama V fainted, and Zaza stared in dumb stupefaction at the dying man. I shot out of my chair and, it felt like instinctive, I ran to the man and began pressing down all around the knife, I dare not pull the knife out, for, that would make him lose blood faster. The man lay down on the floor and began coughing, blood coated his lips and his skin turned a deathly pale.

"No!" I cried "no, don't you dare!" I screamed, pressing all of my bodyweight onto the man's wounds "don't you dare die on me!" the man only smiled and thanked me, I felt the man sigh and then he was still.

He was dead.

The world was silent. I heard nothing, I felt nothing, I smelt nothing, all I saw was this poor man's lifeless body before me. Though he was dead, his wound was still pumping out the hot, red, smooth liquid, it felt so strange flowing over my hands. It felt like water...but it was stickier and more chunky. The liquid totally covered my hands and made it look as if I wore burgundy gloves.

I lifted my trembling hands from the man's stomach and watched as the sticky substance ran off of them and landed on the soft, cotton fabric of his trousers. Now, my deadly calm broke and I began to hyperventilate, fully realizing what happened. Madeline was still shrieking, then, I saw the bottom of a pink dress before the body of the dead servant, I looked up from my hands to trace a woman's body up to the face of Jeanette...holding a revolver to my head.


	13. Jeanette: Chapter Five

"Blood!...Blood!...That is a good thing! A ghost who bleeds is less dangerous!"

~~Vicomte Raoul De Chagny

_**Jeanette**_

_**1843-1844**_

I woke with a smile, I had ridded myself, if only for a few days, of that yellow-eyed demon! But, at a price, my husband had to accompany her. My wonderful Edward had to leave with the fake...had to bring her to a gypsy camp...hopefully she would catch some strange disease and die. I smiled at the thought of being rid of the terror that came out of me for good, ah, the trapped, caged, dark feeling I no longer had. I thought of Madeline, sweet, blue-eyed, normal Madeline.

My _real_ princess.

I rose from my bed and stretched, my warm feet touching the cold, hardwood floor, sending a shiver up my spine. I smiled and twirled to my window, throwing it open and inhaling the sweet, warm, morning air. I felt like a yellow-eyed, genius, skeletal weight had been lifted from my shoulders! I don't think I've ever been this happy since I birthed Madeline. Then, there came a knock at my door "come in!"

I yelled happily, giggling and turning to the door, only to find Michael, my brother-in-law, standing in the threshold, he was pale and he held a small note. "What's the matter, Michael?" I asked concerningly, though, I wasn't too concerned. Michael fancied the demon more than little Madeline, and I did not like that, still, I tolerated him, he is my brother-in-law anyways.

"It's a letter...from Penny" He said, stepping into my bedroom and falling onto the bed, my brows furrowed.

"Penny? That de-I mean, she, is supposed to be with Edward. Where did you find it?" I asked, walking closer to him and sitting next to him on my bed, around Michael's eyes there were black rings, his back hunched, his eye lids only went up half-way...he had the overall look of weariness.

"In Madeline's room...on her empty bed." He answered, I jumped up in shock and ran as fast as I could to my princess's room, only to find that indeed, Madeline's bed was empty and the doors to her wardrobe were open...no dresses were inside. Madeline's bunny was also gone...she never went anywhere without it. That demon did this! That demon stole my princess from me!

How dare she? Who did she think she was? My fists clenched and my knuckles burned, my teeth ground against each other and I felt my face reddening and turning into a tomato...I would kill her...I would kill the demon that plagued my life! Now, I felt Michael's large, fat hand on my shoulder "before you do anything rash" he said gently "listen,_ 'Mum, Madeline made the decision to come with me to London, I am not forcing her to do anything._

_ She and I will be happy. I bet you're wondering about father, well...one day, a tree fell in our gypsy camp and landed on the tent he was in, crushing him. I felt you deserved to know...if you want to inquire about it, all you need to do is go two hours outside of Paris, in the west, and you will come upon green fields, in these green fields are parked the gypsy camp. Madeline will miss you, and I will allow her to come see you, that is, if you sware on father's grave that you will not hold her hostage...as you once held me. I dislike ending this letter on a bad beat...but, I want you to know something...I hate you too._

_ Burn in hell, Love, Penny.'" _Michael finished tapping his knee. "It was Madeline's choice, Jeanette, you have no reason to want to harm Penny" cooed Michael, I turned upon Michael that, in them, shown the very fires of hell.

"I have enough damn reason to drag that demon down to hell with me! She ruined my life! She's killed my husband and taken my only princess from me! She's dishonored our name and killed our social stature! She's been nothing but a parasite since she popped out of my womb!"

I screamed, throwing all of my rage at Michael. "Jeanette!" Michael yelled, something in his tone calmed me down and I quieted "she cannot help any of that, she was simply born with yellow eyes and a skeletal frame. She only brought the news of Edward's death, she didn't kill him. Again, Madeline chose to go with her sister, Penny didn't force her.

I bet if Penny could've, she would have been your princess, she wouldn't have chosen to be beaten or deprived of love. She wouldn't have chosen to be ridiculed, or made fun of, Penny hates hiding her eyes, but that is the only way she will get peace. Jeanette, she told me she counted how many hugs she gets...if you do not feel pity, you are, indeed, soulless." Hissed Michael, he turned from me, stopped, and turned back "you know, if it's anyone's fault for Penny's eyes, it's your and Edward's fault. The making of the child is in each parent.

If you want to shoot anyone...do us all a favor and shoot yourself." Michael finished, his eyes were venomous as my mouth gaped, I turned away from him and walked quietly down the stairs, to the kitchen, and out of the pantry I took a bottle of bourbon and downed the entire thing. I felt a bit dizzy, but I knew, I couldn't do what I wanted unless I was drunk...very drunk. I chugged four bottles of beer, two bottles of scotch, and a bottle of vodka, then, I stuffed two bottles of vodka in my cloak and headed for the front door, stumbling and falling on my butt, thankfully, not breaking the brittle bottles. I found the front door and walked out, the world was distorted and dark, I hailed a cab, but I forgot where I told it to go.

The world darkened and I felt myself fall.

I woke on a bench in Hyde Park, two, empty bourbon bottles were beside me and the sun was rising. I groggily sat up and felt my pockets, there was a strange shape in my pocket, it felt like a banana or something to that equivalent. I reached inside and pulled out a small revolver, which fit perfectly into my palm. I quickly felt for my wallet and found three thousand francs inside! Had I robbed a bank in my inebriation?

I wasn't sure, so, I stood and my head swam, forcing me to sit down again onto the wooden bench. I groaned and held my head, I sighed and stood again, more determined than before. I walked through London like a lost puppy, staring in wonder at all of the metropolitan goings-on, for, the only metropolitan city I had been in was Paris. I passed by a clock shop and spotted the date...I slept two days! I rubbed my eyes to see that the date was correct, I shook my head and went to a hotel, bought a room, and sat down on the couch, again taking out the revolver.

It was loaded.

I remembered my purpose for being here and smiled, I would rid myself of that demon once and for all! If I had to kill everyone on this godforsaken planet...I would. I ordered twenty-five alcoholic drinks from the kitchen and waited. That night, I was looking out of my window, when I saw a familiar figure move into Her Majesty's Theater, I recognized the figure's eyes...the yellow eyes. They shown like beacons, cutting through the crowd and beckoning to me.

I turned and grasped my coat, running out of my room and sprinting through the hotel, running across the street and cutting through the crowd, procuring a ticket for the opera _Don Giovanni_. I sat in the third row from the stage, every once in a while I would turn and glance back at the demon and Madeline, there was an old woman sitting with them too, I guessed their caretaker. The opera droned on, but there was only one thing on my mind as Don Giovanni 'wooed' the women...revenge. I was plotting just how I would take revenge...in what way would I make Penny beg for her meaningless life? Would I make Madeline watch?

No...that would scar my princess, no, I wouldn't do that to her. By the end of the opera I had the perfect plan, I quickly caught sight of Madeline and the old woman once I escaped the crowd...but where was the demon? I saw Madeline and the old woman rush to an alley and pull out the demon and another girl, the other girl was tan with dark hair and wore a colorful dress. Gypsy. All four of them clambered into a cab and took off, I hurried back to the hotel and stuffed bottles into my cloak, hurrying back out and hailing a cab, thankfully finding the demon's cab and following it.

I downed all of the bottles I stuffed into my cloak, hiccupping and smiling as my cab pulled up upon a large house. My brows furrowed and my plans changed, I smiled again, I would still get her, no matter what. I leaned down to my shoe (boot) and took out a long, carving knife. I stumbled out of the cab and walked drunkenly to the house, knocking on the front door. An unlucky man servant answered the door, I smiled and drove the carving knife deep into his stomach, I was surprised how easily it slid through his body, it was like...like butter.

His eyes shot open to their widest lengths and he hunched over, grasping the handle of the knife and stumbling into the house, then, there were screams. Wonderful, bloodcurdling screams! I heard the demon cry out and yell at the man, slowly, I walked into the house, my hands were bloody, but I only wiped them on my dress, a smile plastered on my face. The demon leaned over the man, her hands on his wound, she was trembling uncontrollably and there was a look of sickening realization on her face, slowly, cautiously, she glanced up from her hands and I raised the revolver to her forehead. For a moment, there was tense silence and in her eyes I saw the same horrible understanding that covered her eyes the day (and days) after she was born.

She stood now, her bloody hand clenched into fists at her sides, and a strange twinkle of determination in her eyes. She spread her arms apart and sighed "I hate you" she said shaking her head. "I hate your guts, your soul, and everything about you. You are nothing but a bully and a bitch." She paused and a small smile spread across her cursed face "go ahead...shoot me" she whispered "kill me, send me to hell...I don't care.

It's the most merciful thing you would have ever done for me." She finished, her yellow eyes glared at me. At hearing this, and mulling it over...I did not want to be merciful to her in any way...I lowered the revolver, but I wasn't done with her yet. I turned and shot the light source, plunging us into darkness. I lunged for the demon and, at feeling cloth and skin, I began to rip and tear, bite and scratch, punch and kick.

The demon reacted, punching me in the eye and kicking me a few feet away from her, I scrambled up and jumped forwards, feeling skin again. I started the cycle of beating over again, but this time, the person did not move, that's when I felt myself being lifted and then I was thrown, I screamed and hit a wall, then, there was an excruciating pain in my torso. The room was flooded with light again, but I was cold, there were gasps all around me and I glanced down to find I landed on the very knife I killed the servant with. Apparently, someone pulled it out of the man and somehow...somehow I landed on it. I smiled and lifted my head up to find that the demon was completely fine!

She stood before me, hugging the arm of a tall man wearing a black cloak, black, floppy hat, a white mask, and black gloves. Now, I couldn't feel my body from my pelvis down and I was cold all over, I coughed and blood spilled from my mouth, dying my teeth and lips a burgundy color. I laughed "I'll see you in hell" I whispered to her, laughing again. Penny shook her head and knelt down to me.

"The gates of heaven are open to me, whilst your only option are the pits of hell, Jeanette." The demon stood again and went back to the arm of the cloaked man. The demon turned away and the man kicked me in the face.


	14. Penny: Chapter Nine

"I am not really wicked. Love me, and you will see!"

~~ Erik

_**Penny**_

_** 1844-1846**_

Jeanette lay before us, she was somewhere between the place of the unconscious and the dead. When Jeanette shot the candle and enveloped us all into the cradle of darkness, I jumped back, for, I knew she would try to attack. But, Jeanette was wrong in thinking that the darkness would stop me. I practically grew up in darkness, having no natural light flowing into my room, because they boarded up my windows, so I couldn't escape. I could see as perfectly in darkness as I could at noon.

Jeanette lunged forwards and grasped onto Zaza, beating her senseless. Zaza kicked her off and Jeanette ran directly for me, I jumped onto the table and Jeanette fell onto Mama V, before I could grab her, a cloaked figure fell from the ceiling and yanked Jeanette off of Mama V throwing her to the wall with extreme mite. I saw Jeanette fall and I saw the cloaked figure run and pull the knife out of the servant, holding it straight up and letting gravity finish the job. At first, I thought my eyes were deceiving me, how could this miracle be? Nothing this wonderful had ever happened!

Well, nothing this wonderful, besides meeting Erik. The cloaked figure stood and walked to me, grasping me by the waist and pulling me off of the table, I wrapped my arms around the figure's neck and smelt clean linens and vanilla. The figure turned its head towards me and when I saw the white mask covering the figure's face, I could not hold back my tears. It was Erik! Finally, finally he revealed himself!

I buried my head into his shoulder, sighing and inhaling his wonderfully masculine perfume. My hug count was seventeen now, my goodness was I happy to hold Erik in my arms again! I sighed and he unwrapped his arms from me, I could barely hear his step as he lit a few candles, flooding the room in light once again. I glanced down to see that the knife did indeed protrude from my mother's torso, I smiled and Erik joined me again, wrapping my skeletal arm around his skeletal, but strong, arm. My mother looked up to us and smiled, blood sliding out from her mouth and onto the floor "I'll see you in hell" she said, laughing, I shook my head and knelt down to the poor, confused, delusional woman.

"The gates of heaven are open to me, whilst your only option are the pits of hell, Jeanette" Said I, I stood again and retook Erik's arm. Erik lifted his leg and kicked my mother so hard I heard her head crack. We all stood in silence for a moment, I knelt down again, not sure whether she was dead or alive and placed two of my long fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. I smiled wickedly.

Jeanette was dead.

I wanted to scream, shout, jump around and celebrate! The women who ridiculed me, cursed me, beat me, and nearly killed me, was dead! I wanted to stand up and jump into Erik's arms, I wanted to kiss all over his face and tell him how much I loved him, I wanted to twirl Madeline and sing! I wanted to dance the night away and celebrate this historical day, but, for some mental reason, I did not. I stood calmly and turned to all of them, a weary smile on my face, I looked to Erik and fell into his arms, I sighed "we're free" I whispered into his ear, I kissed his ear softly and sighed "we're really free, it's happened.

The witch is dead." I said softly as Erik hugged me and rocked me gently side to side. I closed my eyes and enjoyed my eighteenth hug, Erik hummed to me and relaxed me. Erik held me tightly, as he did I could feel his muscles relaxing and his heart rate return to normal, he sighed and buried his head in the angle of my neck. But, these few moments of happiness were short lived.

There was a horrifyingly wet cough behind us, so Erik let me go and we both turned to find Zaza lying on the ground with large, bloody, scars all over her body, I shrieked and ran to her, falling to my knees beside her. "Zaza..." I whispered, shakingly touching her rosy cheek and having the feeling of hopeless grievousness overtake me once more. Zaza coughed again and smiled to me.

"I'll be fine, Penny, I'm going to see Simza and Meeka." Zaza paused and her right hand reached up to my cheek and brushed against it "in paradise, I will say hello to your father for you...take care of Madeline" Zaza pulled me down to her "...and do me a favor, will you? Good, be proud of who you are, be proud of your eyes and your intelligence. I certainly don't have that! Be proud of the voice that was gifted to you...be proud of yourself Penny, do not care how other people look at you, why should you care about_ their_ opinions?

They don't know you and you don't know them, why would you care about a stranger's opinion of you? Right, you shouldn't, so don't! _Vivre votre vie_, Penny, life your life, and live it without fear...or regrets." Zaza's hand fell from my cheek and her mocha skin turned a pale vanilla, my heart throbbed and Zaza pulled my forehead to her lips, kissing it gently and pulling her lips back, when I sat back up Zaza's eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Two of my fingers rushed to her neck and pressed anxiously, searching for a pulse.

I never found one.

"Zaza..." I cried breathlessly, I tasted the saltiness of my tears as they flooded down my cheeks, some falling from my chin and chin line and others falling into my mouth. I then felt two, strong, gentle hands grasp my waist and lift me up and away from the body of my dead friend, tears continued to fall and I couldn't rip my eyes away from her. Not until Erik turned my head away and lightly pressed my head to his chest, my ear to his heart, listening to the sweet 'lub dub' it made. But, none of the splendor of this I could truly focus on, for, my first best friend...was dead. I was dimly aware that Erik was climbing up stairs and that my little sister followed us, along with Mama V.

I wept and sobbed all night. It reached the point where I couldn't breathe and Erik had to calm me down. Then, around two o'clock in the morning I stopped crying and sat silently on the side of my bed, staring at my feet. Erik was watching me, I could feel it. Erik sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down into my bed, he lay beside me, my back to his chest and his mouth next to my ear, he slowly placed his leg on top of mine and sighed.

I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing, it was slow and even, he was relaxed. "Erik?" I whispered, clearing my throat.

"Mm hmm?"

"Please" I whispered "...don't let go" there was a short pause and I felt his mouth and nose, along with the edge of his mask rest on my neck.

"I won't" he replied, puckering his soft lips and gently planting a childish kiss on my neck. I use the word 'childish' because it was a quick, nervous peck. A kiss a male child would give to a female child on the cheek, a quick one so that the teacher wouldn't see. And yet, the male would still get his point across that he held feelings for the female.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" He whispered, shifting so that half of his body lay on me.

"May I have a gift?" I asked nervously.

"Of course. What is it that you want?" Asked he quietly.

"W-well, I want two of them"

"Why is that?" Asked he sleepily.

"So I'll have another when the first is gone" I explained, Erik nodded and vocalized his understanding.

"What is it that you want, Penny?" He asked softly, in a sweet, gentle tone. I closed my eyes and smiled, I was being so bold!

"K-kisses" I stuttered excitedly, my cheeks became hot and Erik turned me towards him, his dark eyes shined in the moonlight. He smiled and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders, slowly pulling me towards him, that's when he did it. His lips came to mine and his eyes closed, he actually did it! I closed my eyes and that is the way we stayed for at least an hour.

"Penny" Erik whispered after our lips broke apart "Penny, you can have as many kisses as you want...not just two." I smiled with tears in my eyes, I had never been kissed before and it was so wonderful! What other wonders had I been missing out on? I encased my arms around Erik (as he did with me) and we hugged the rest of the night, I never imagined I would get my eighteenth hug that way. I never imagined I would get my eighteenth hug at all.

What a mental day that had been. My mother, best friend, and servant end up dead and I end up getting unlimited kisses from the man I loved, lying in bed with him. I sighed happily and allowed myself to relax, falling asleep in Erik's arms.


	15. Penny: Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Two**_

The morning was strangely quiet. Erik was still there and sat with me as breakfast was eaten, but there was a silence that engulfed us all. It wasn't deadly, or suspenseful. Nor was it anxious, nervous, awkward, or weary. It was calm.

It was a calm silence, a silence I had never experienced before. It unsettled me a bit, but having Erik beside me reassured me that everything was going to be alright. The servants cleaned up the death scene and we sent Zaza's body to Spain, to her brother. As for my mother's body, well, we burnt it and shook her ashes into the river, she didn't deserve a grave. Mama V tried to be cheerful, but our silence quieted her, and she sat, without a word, and began eating breakfast.

As we ate, I felt a warm, skeletal hand slip into mine. I glanced down to see that, in my lap, Erik was holding my hand! I smiled sleepily up to him and he returned the smile, with a sly one. I felt my cheeks begin to burn and I batted my eyelashes at him, he smiled and kissed the top of my head, smelling my shampoo and sighing in satisfaction. "So" I whispered softly, but, because of the unbroken silence, it sounded as if I yelled.

"What are we to do now? Mum is dead, Dad is dead, Zaza's dead, and a servant is dead. What happens now? Surely people will begin to talk" Said I, Mama V sighed and Erik wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"We stick to the plan, only now, there are less obstacles in the way of achieving our goal. You do still want to come to Paris...don't you?" Asked Erik, staring down at me, his eyes shimmered from the dull sunlight streaming through the windows. I nodded my head quickly.

"Of course I do!" I cried, Erik smiled.

"Good" now Erik stood and pushed in his chair, I stood also and he smiled. "Penny" he whispered and rubbed his hand along my cheek "I've got to go back to Paris, don't fret my dear, I'll come back for you once it's finished. Remember, I'm only a letter away" He said sweetly, he wrapped me in my twentieth hug. I buried my head into his chest and decided, to hell with politeness!

"Erik, I don't want you to go, don't go! Please! O-or, bring me with you! I promise I'll be quiet, I won't make a noise! I-I just...I don't want you to go...not again" I said quickly, lifting my head from his chest and staring at him for a moment, then, letting my head fall back to his chest.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I hugged him, Erik was silent. Had I offended him? I slowly moved my head up and my eyes fell onto Erik's mask, he was smiling! And through the eye holes of his mask, I saw his wonderful, dark eyes glass over! Like he was about to sob!

"Erik..." I whispered breathlessly "E-Erik I'm sorry if I offended you I-"

"No! No, Penny, not at all. Penny, it is an absolute impossibility for you to offend me. Penny I wouldn't have thought twice about bringing you, or Madeline, with me had this not been a task of construction and architectural detail. Those men that build things of this grandeur could easily...easily take advantage of you, and I _will not_ have that happen" Erik said, his eyes sparking into a mild flame as he explained.

"Penny" Erik whispered, our eyes were locked on each others, I was entranced and hypnotized by his. I stared dreamily at him, and he saw this. Erik smiled happily and kissed my cheek "you need never be quiet or hide, or be shy around me, you need never pretend that you do not exist. I, for one, thank the gods every day that you are alive." Tears came to my eyes, but I back handed them away, Erik stood patiently before me, a smile still upon his handsome face.

"Erik?" I asked with a sniffle. (Erik had bent down to my eye level) Erik now stood to his full height and interlocked his fingers around my waist, pulling me to him. I giggled and he kissed my cheek again.

"Yes?"

"C-can I have my other kiss now?" I asked timidly, Erik's smile grew.

"Purse your lips" He said, I did so. "Now, close your eyes and do not open them until you've counted 'till the number sixty" I nodded and closed my eyes, begining the mental count. "Now" he said softly, I stopped my count. "Imagine us, in your happy place, imagine us, dancing in feilds of golden wheat whilst the sun sets. Imagine us by the sea, going for a stroll as the moon rises, imagine us living happily in Paris, imagine us..." He trailed off, then, I felt his warm, velvetly lips touch mine and I became very much excited.

I smiled and raised my arms, hesitantly wrapping them around Erik's neck. I didn't know anything about romance, absolutely nothing. So, I went into the library and read about it, this is what all of the girls did to the men in the books when they kissed, and the men would wrap their arms around the woman's waist, which is exactly what Erik did. Erik never did anything to pressure me, he would always go at a slow pace and wait for my O.K. to do something, in other words, he never stopped being a gentleman, it was embedded in his brain to be one. Erik now unwraveled his arms from me and my arms fell from his neck, he backed up and broke our lips, I attempted to open my eyes.

He broke our lips, only to speak. "Have you been counting?" He asked quietly.

"N-no" I said honestly.

"Okay, start counting now" Said he, I nodded and began to mentaly count, Erik stopped me.

"No, no, dear, out loud." He carified, I nodded and started over from one. At the time, I was convinced he had a present for me, or a ticket for the train with him. I smiled and the tension inside of me built and built as I neared sixty. Finally, I cried out.

"Sixty!" And my eyes shot open, I turned around anxiously to find Madeline and Mama V sitting at the table, alone. Erik had gone. On the table before me was a red rose and a little card next to it, the words _'I'll be back for you'_ were writtin on it in red ink in childish handwriting. My face fell from an excited grin to a solemn stare, my eyes burnt with salty tears eager to fall, and I felt my fingers and toes go cold.

I felt myself begin to shake and I gave a nervous laugh, Madeline stood and ran to me, patting my right hand comfortingly. "I should have seen that coming" I whispered, watching my hands shake, I nodded and stood, taking up the rose and walking up the stairs to my bedroom, Madeline followed faithfully behind me. We both sat silently in my bedroom together, I clutched the rose and Madeline held my hand "the only thing we can do now" said I, breaking the silence "is wait"

** (3 months later)

I had seriously taken up a liking to painting and painted every chance I could. I mostly painted landscapes, portraits I was not sucessful in. Mama V kept Madeline and I locked up in the safety of her gated home and gardens, I mostly wandered in the gardens or spent entire days in the library. Some days I would sit in my bedroom by the window and count all of the cabs that passed by, making up stories as to who the people were, what their lives were like, and where they were off to. Madeline would spend most of her time in one of the four living rooms with a gramophone and Mama V, learning how to ballroom dance.

I already knew who to ballroom dance, so, their small sessions disinterested me. In fact, much of everything bored me, save, Erik's letters. I would get one of his letters every Friday evening after dinner, they would tell of how the construction was, what happened that week, the people he saw/met, what the world was like, and how much he missed me. I would write him back, not saying much of anything save how much I missed him, for, there was not much of anything happening! Once he told me of someone he re-met, Erik called him 'Daroga' and said that, perhaps, I would meet him when I came to Paris.

His letters would make me smile, but, they would also make me sad. For, I longed, more than I longed for anything else, to be with him, to stand beside him and watch the great opera building being peiced together like a puzzle, to go through the city with him, to live with him. One particular night, I had just finished the letter to Erik and handed it to the servent to give to the mailman when Mama V approched me, a pink shawl was wrapped around her frail shoulders. We stood together, staring out at her beautiful rose gardens, whilst the moon cast a ghostly shadow upon their curling petals. "Penny" Mama V started "Penny, I'm sending Madeline to school, here, in London, we've already enrolled her and her school day starts to-morrow."

"Great" I said, giving a half-hearted smile "she needs to learn all that she can"

"As for you" Mama V continued "I've hired two tutors for you. One is a musical tutor who has heard of your voice, and another is a school tutor, who will tutor you in the education of english, mathmatics, history, and science. They both arrive to-morrow, we will start off with the educational tutor and end on the musical tutor." I turned and smiled to Mama V, I thanked her and gave her my twenty first hug. I then began to wonder, when _was_ the last time I sang?

Later that night, when Mama V was in her bed, I opened the glass doors to my balcony and walked out onto the balcony, I sighed and smiled. I had written many songs in the time of three months, was particular one was one in memory of my father. _'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'_ was the name, I closed my eyes and imagined the piano, then, I began to sing to the world of night...

As I sang, the world became quiet, the insects hushed, the wind stopped whispering, the leaves settled, the grass stopped giggling, the stars stopped twinkling, and the moon shone down on me like a skylight. I held onto the balcony as I sang and scanned the world below, nothing moved...everything was as silent as a grave. When I finished, there were a few moments of silence afterwards, then, the insects, wind, leaves, and grass all uproared with what seemed to me applause, the stars twinkled faster, but the moon still shone down upon me. I turned to find Madeline standing in the threshold between the balcony and my bedroom, she ran and jumped into my arms, wrapping her small arms around my neck and burying her little, chubby face into my shoulder.

I held her with my left hand and stroked her hair with my right, softly singing _'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'_ into her small ear. I walked back into my bedroom and layed her down on my bed, I climbed inside, again she hugged me, giving me my twenty third hug, her little head rested on my bosom whilst her miniature arms were tightly wound around my waist. That is the way we slept. We were the only true family either of us had...besides Agatha.


	16. Penny: Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Agatha almost always stayed in my bedroom. She would curl up on a pillow and I wouldn't see her for hours, days, sometimes. Madeline, after school, would attempt to coax her out of my bedroom using treats, but there was no moving that cat from her comfy pillow. My educational instructor bolted when he saw my eyes, he turned on his heel and ran back to his cab, screaming curses at me as he did. Mama V searched and searched, but no one would teach me, not even the highest professors in the business!

I wrote this to Erik, who became infuriated and found an educational instructor himself, he said that this instructor would not bolt, and if he did...well, he just wrote that _'that would be the end of that'_. I sat in the library when Mama V and a tall man in an astrakhan hat came down the stairs, I expected the man to flee from the house, screaming for the holy spirit and Jesus Christ to protect him, but, he did not. This man was tall and wore a brown, tweed suit along with a black, astrakhan hat, I figured he was a Persian. His skin was the color of caramel and his eyes were eyes of jade, he wore a black goatee and neatly trimmed, black hair. The man stared at me with equal dumb curiosity.

"Penny, this is your new educational _and_ musical instructor, uh, what did you say your name was again, sir?" Asked Mama V, Mama V was native to England, so, she called people 'ma'am and sir' whilst I, being native to France, called people 'mademoiselle and monsieur'. Even though I was French, my first language was English, and my second was French.

"Persian" The man said, smiling to Mama V and then turning back to me, I now stood and marked my page in _'Romeo and Juliet'_ by William Shakespeare. I was to the part where Romeo is exiled from Verona, Italy and Juliet was distraught. I closely compared myself to her. I stepped forwards and shook hands with this man, he did not seem shady and perverted like Javert, yet, he wasn't as protective and additionally masculine like Erik. In his handshake, and his eyes, I sensed caring, not just for himself, though, no, he had a very large heart and was the overall identity to the word warmhearted.

The handshake ended, but the Persian and I still stared at each other in stupefied wonder. In my peripheral vision I saw Mama V smiling from ear to ear, she cleared her throat, breaking our stares. "I'll go get some snacks, you two can become acquainted!" We both nodded and Mama V left the room, the Persian stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked about the room, finally his gaze settled on the organ.

"Do you play that?" Asked he, turning from the organ to me. I nodded.

"That and fifty nine other instruments" Said I quietly, remaining in the same spot. The Persian's eye brows raised and he nodded approvingly. I had learnt other instruments since being trapped in Mama V's home.

"Would you honor me with a song, Mademoiselle?" He asked, I nodded and quickly walked past him, quietly sitting down upon the bench and scooting closer to the stairs of keys. I sighed and placed my pale, skeletal fingers on the first layer of white keys and began to play _'Moonlight Sonata'_, a song I had not played in a while. I would always cry when I heard or played it, for, it reminded me too much of my father. I closed my eyes this time, so as not to cry, and played the song with extreme efficiency, I thought, anyways.

The Persian clapped and laughed afterwards "Brava! Brava, Penny! Fantastico! Wonderful! That was magnificent!

Where ever did you learn to play that?" Asked the Persian, sitting down beside me as I lifted my fingers from the keys and placed them in my lap. I smiled, someone actually gave me praise!

"My father" I said softly "he played it for Madeline, my sister, and I when we were younger, and I just...leant the notes" I explained, flashing a smile. The Persian smiled.

"You need to show that more often, the smile, I mean. It's quite beautiful...all what Erik explained" said the Persian, his smile growing, I smiled too and felt my eyes become hot and start to burn. "Oh" The Persian said as I wiped my eye "whatever is the matter, Penny?" He asked softly, his voice was quiet and sweet, like the coo of a dove.

"I just.." I whispered, choking down sobs "I just miss him _so_ much!" I cried, my head falling into my hands, the Persian pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth, humming a song.

"Believe me, you are all that he could, would, and wanted to talk about. He misses you more than you could believe, Penny, but he knows that you're safe here and that's all that matters to him. Now, dry those tears, I do believe I hear a carriage now, ah, and so I did! Is that not your beloved sister?" Asked he, pointing through the open door, to the front to Madeline getting out of the cab, I nodded, sniffled, and stood, walking to the door.

"Sissy!" Madeline cried, running to me and hugging me, giving me my twenty fourth hug. I lifted her from the ground and held her close to me, I sighed and introduced to her The Persian, he smiled and shook her tiny hand, she, on the other hand, was a bit timid. She tried to hide behind my dress when the Persian offered to shake her hand, we all laughed, but, in the end, she shook his hand. "Have you heard her sing, monsieur?

No? Oh, sissy, you _must_ sing for him! Monsieur, sissy is an angel! And the evidence is when she sings!" Madeline cried, pulling the Persian to a chair and sitting him down, she sat on the floor before me and her eyes twinkled in stifled excitement.

"W-what do you wish me to sing, Madeline?" I asked, fumbling my hands. Madeline sat in quiet thought for a moment, only a moment.

"_'Think of me'_!" She cried, bouncing up and down. I smiled weakly and cleared my throat, I sighed and imagined the piano beginning the song.

_ "Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye, remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try. And when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..." _ I sang, the Persian's mouth hung open and Madeline clapped in joy, Mama V appeared from the kitchen and the servants stopped their tasks and froze. I even heard Agatha trot down the stairs! _"We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember stop and think of me...think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned, imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind! _

_ Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do! There will never be a day, when I won't think of you!"_ I continued, I paused for a moment and I heard the music from a piano swirling through the air, I smiled and began to continue _"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we, but please promise me that some times you will think...of me!" _I finished, hitting the highest note in the song, the Persian sat in the chair for a moment, too paralyzed to do anything, the servants, Mama V, and Madeline were the same way, but the Persian was the first to break from this paralysis. He slowly stood and began clapping wildly, soon Mama V and Madeline followed, then, the servants clapped and I bowed to all of them.

"I haven't heard a voice that angelic since Erik sang to me for the first time!" Cried the Persian as I sat down and Mama V brought me a glass of water. I turned to him to see that he was very animated and his mouth was contorted into an ecstatic smile, I smiled.

"What did Erik sing like?" I asked placing my glass onto the small table beside me, the Persian smiled.

"Oh, Penny, it was like nothing you've ever heard before! His voice traps you and holds you, not like you want to escape it, you feel so happy and you ascend to heaven where God himself admires your handshake! Erik is indeed an angel, and I think, with a bit more nurturing, your voice could carry the world on to heaven, Penny." Said the Persian sweetly, I smiled "with Erik and I at your side, helping you sing, you'll be the best singer this world has ever seen!" Cried the Persian, the smile never fading from his face.

"Maybe Erik and I could sing a duet" I said softly, the Persian snapped.

"There you go! Exactly! If you write the duet I will send a copy of it to Erik and we shall see what he thinks!" The Persian said excitedly, his eyes were wide with exhilaration and gleamed with anticipation. The rest of that day the Persian and I focused on music, the entirety of the evening we sat at the organ and I showed him some of the songs I knew, such as_ 'Danse Macabre'_, _'Davy Jones'_, _'Dies Irae'_,_ 'Beethoven's Ninth'_, _'Pachelbel's Canon'_, and much more.

I felt strange when the Persian left, like a part of me left with him. I was sad to see him go, I wanted to show him more of what I could do. But I was exhausted and Mama V said that the next day, I would seriously begin my schooling.

Mama V was not wrong.

The Persian gave me a quiz on what I knew, the questions that I didn't know he instructed me to leave blank. I surprised myself, for, none of the questions he posed to me I left blank. As he graded the quiz his eyes would widen and he would shake his head in disbelief. Finally, after twenty minutes of grading it he sighed and looked wearily up to me, he chuckled dryly "you're going to put me through a loop, mademoiselle. Now that that's over, let's start with the oral questions. When was the Parthenon erected?"

"It began in 448 BC and ended in 432 BC" I answered, smiling. My father had taught me much of history, all he knew, he said. I memorized every paper or every fact he gave to me, for, I fell in love with history. Thinking of what other people did and what happened in the past excited me, and to know that some of those structures that were built so long ago are still standing? Oh, I was quite enamored!

"Correct" the Persian said in unsuspected approval. "Where is the Vatican and what statue is inside?"

"Rome, Italy. the statue of St. Peter. Sinners kiss his toes and are saved in God's salvation" I answered, the Persian's eyebrows rose in quiet surprise.

"Correct. The Venus fly trap is what?"

"A carnivorous plant native to bogs and swamp lands, it preys on insects with it's uniquely shaped leaves. It's scientific name is _Dionaea muscipula._" I answered, Ariel taught me much of science and math, she also taught me how to cook. The Persian wore the face of utter shock, I smiled slyly and he cleared his throat.

"C-correct. Who is the composer that wrote _L'Orfeo, _and when was it written?"

"Claudio Monteverdi wrote it in 1607" I answered coolly. The Persian smiled and began laughing and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his cheeks.

"I do not think you need further educational schooling. You've gotten it quite past the university level. However, I will continue to nurture your voice." Said he, picking his head from his hands as the swish of Mama V's dress brought new life into the living room. The Persian gave Mama V his verdict and Mama V looked to me with a wonder struck, but joyous, expression.

"O-of course! If you say she is well educated, I can believe it. She's a genius, sir." Mama V said with a reassuring smile, nudging me with her elbow, I smiled and blushed a bit. No one had ever given me such a complement before!

_ 'Genius'_ I loved the sound of that word! "Oh! Speaking of geniuses" the Persian said taking a white envelope from his coat and handing it to me "I got that in this morning, it's from Erik" I gasped and tore the envelope open, tossing it aside and holding tight to the letter. It ran thus:

_Dear Penny,_

_Only two more months until the opera house's completion, only two months until we see each other again. I do hope the Persian is treating you right, if he isn't, you know what to do. Construction moves steadily, and I am making sure it runs on track. Only a bit longer mi amor._

_ Love,_

_ Erik._


	17. Penny: Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve **_

A month passed since the Persian decided that my educational schooling was unnecessary. That month passed without another note from Erik, I heard not a peep from him! I explained my worries to the Persian that something might've happened to him, but the Persian would only smile _"il est juste occupé"_ he would say, 'he's just busy'. But I was not so sure or so contempt with fooling my mind that Erik was 'just busy'. I sent several notes to him, asking if he was alright, but I would not receive a response.

One particular day the Persian and I were sat in the library, I was playing the organ and the Persian was glancing over the duet I was working on. There was a cry of excitement, so, I stopped playing and turned around to find Madeline standing in the entrance of the library, her pink book bag upon her back and her left arm shot up in the air, in her left hand, was an envelope. Her lips were contorted into an excited smile whilst her eyes were open to their full lengths, she subtly bounced up and down. "What is it, _ma soeur_?" I asked quietly, she took off from the threshold and was upon me in a matter of seconds.

"L-look! It's from those opera guys! Just read it, by god, read it!" She cried shoving the note into my hands.

"Okay! Okay! _Se calmer_!" I cried, giggling, she nodded and backed away as I looked down at the note, it read:

_Dear Mademoiselle Penny,_

_The Paris Opera House's construction finished surprisingly quickly, therefor, auditions have been moved to Saturday, August 10th at ten o'clock AM sharp! We do hope to see you arrive._

_Sincerely,_

_Armand Moncharmin and Firmin Richard._

I nearly fell off of the bench! August 10th? That was in_ two days_! I needed to pack my things and get back to Paris, by rail, in_ two days_? Oh, what a daunting task! But I shall do it nonetheless!

I jumped from the bench and read the note aloud to the Persian and Mama V who had now joined us. Mama ordered a carriage and servants quickly made lunch (even though it wasn't near lunchtime), Madeline and I ran to our bedrooms and packed all of our dresses and items that we found vital. It was decided that if I was picked as leading soprano (or soprano at all) the servants would pack our rooms and our luggage would be sent to us. After we ate the lunch the servants prepared, Mama V, the Persian, Madeline, Agatha, and I all clambered into a carriage together giggling in stifled excitement all the way to the train station.

Mama V bought my and Madeline's tickets whilst the Persian bought a ticket for himself "you're coming to Paris as well?" I asked as the four of us sat down on a bench, Agatha slept happily in my large, coat pocket.

"Of course! Just because you've been invited to audition at the Paris Opera House does not mean your learning and nurturing will stop!" Cried the Persian with a chuckle, I smiled and Madeline's hand slipped into mine, I glanced up from my little sister to see three elderly women sitting on the bench across from us, they were huddled together, staring at me, and whispering among themselves. They were talking about me, about my eyes. I looked away from the old women and tried to focus on something else, that is, until the ladies stood and walked to me, their faces were solemn and they held something in their hands.

I glanced around to see that everyone in our small company was staring curiously at the old women, then, they threw some type of liquid on me. I jumped up and cried out.

The liquid burned.

I desperately scraped my hands against my jacket in a wild attempt to stop the burning. The liquid had instantly seeped through the soft wool of my jacket and touched my skin, causing a deep, burning sensation. I grasped Agatha and quickly handed her to Madeline, then, I ripped my jacket off and threw it on the ground, but the burning never stopped. I wiped and wiped my skin, but the liquid, whatever it was, had seeped into my skin, turning my arms and stomach a light red color. At this point I was crying in agony and had attracted a large crowd of on-lookers, the elderly women were saying something softly, almost mumbling.

The Persian jumped from the bench now, and shook the elderly ladies, begging them to stop. Through clouded eyes I made out the figure of Madeline give Agatha to Mama V, then, Madeline turned and pushed one of the old women so hard she knocked down the other two! I swayed for a moment, the pain stopped, then, my legs became numb and I my legs gave out from underneath me. At the moment I hit the ground my eyes closed and there was darkness.

I woke, dully aware that figures stood over me, as my vision cleared I found that Madeline and the Persian were above me and we were moving. Not walking, but moving. We were on the train! I groaned and, with a struggle, lifted my arms to my eyes and rubbed them gently "w-what?"

"Hush, hush_ chérie_, save your breath. We're on the train to Paris and we're in the doctor's quarters. Those women said they were bound to the church and that the priest sent them on a mission to destroy all of the heathens and 'ungodly' people." Explained the Persian, now, my senses returned to me and I sat up, on my elbows, I nodded.

"Catholics" I whispered, the Persian nodded.

"Extreme ones too. They threw some type of clear acid on you, thankfully, the doctor administered the antidote before the acid could damage your facilities." Replied the Persian, sitting on the side of the white sheeted bed that I lay in, Madeline was quiet. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and felt an aching sensation in my forearms, I turned them around to see little red polka dots all over them! "Yes, the doctor said that's where you got the most on you" the Persian said softly.

I nodded and touched them, they were burning hot! I lifted my hand quickly and glanced up to the Persian who called for the doctor again. The doctor was a youngish man with black hair, brown eyes, a black, curled mustache, and dainty fingers. His fingers were ice cold and soothed my burnt skin, he poured some type of yellow liquid over my arms and slowly the red dots disappeared! I touched my arms to find that they were no longer burning, but normal.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I cried, turning to the doctor, the doctor smiled and bowed, leaving the room without a word. The Persian helped me from the bed and to our seats. For around an hour we sat and watched the English countryside turn into the French countryside, where I grew up. Then, there were yells and large, Victorian, gothic buildings came into sight, we were entering Paris!

The train stopped a the bustling, new Gare du Nord train station, in the middle of Paris. As the passengers unloaded the memory of people whispering and giggling behind my back when I arrived at Victoria Station rose to my mind's eye. I cringed and hesitated for a few moments as the Persian stepped out of the way, so that I could get off of the train. Sighing, I stepped off of the train, preparing to be ridiculed when my back was turned.

But I was not.

I glanced around me and no one,_ no one_, looked to me funny, laughed at me, or_ noticed_ me for that matter! I was invisible to them, just another person passing through Paris. I turned quickly and took up the Persian's hands "no one sees, Persian!" I cried in soft excitement "no one notices!"

"No one has the time to _care_, Penny." We three began walking, Agatha lay quietly in my small, leather book bag that wrapped around my shoulders (we threw the jacket away, seeing as it could still hold the acid). "You will find, or perhaps you already have found, that the Parisian is different from the Englishman. English care too much about looks, whilst Parisians are too buried in their work and their own problems to care" explained the Persian, my brows furrowed.

"Yes, but, Persian, I was horrendously ridiculed at home and by my community, they're Parisians too, not English" I protested, the Persian smiled.

"You grew up in a small village outside of Paris, Penny. Gossip and ridicule are all they have there, all they have to keep themselves entertained, or alive." Said the Persian softly.

"I didn't think it was boring out there..." I trailed off, Madeline held my hand tightly.

"Because you have not seen much of the world. You have been trapped in people's homes for most of your life, you do not know the world and it's cruelties. Happily so, though, for; if you did, it would surely break you down and cause you to think that you are miniscule to all of the other beings that walk the earth. That is not true, Penny, how ever much you want to believe it, it is not. You are as much a person, hell, you're more than anyone else!

You're a genius, you're kindhearted, you're musically gifted, and you have the voice of an angel. Penny, that's more than people get in ten lifetimes! Now, let us find a carriage and go get two rooms at a local hotel, shall we?" The Persian offered his arm to me, I smiled and wrapped my arm around his, holding tight to Madeline and feeling for the first time what it was like to be normal.


	18. Penny: Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

The next day, was utterly maddening.

It was either blood or chocolate, I could no longer determine the difference. My eyes glazed over as I stared at cold water escaping down the drain. Escape, such a tricky, foolish word. I licked my lips and ran my tongue over my teeth. I could now safely determine that the liquid was, indeed, not chocolate.

The party was in full swing as blood continued to trickle down from my lips and fell into the water, clumping up and falling down the drain. I promised Madeline that I was fine, I just needed to use the restroom was all, nothing more, I was fine. It hurt to lie to the child. I should've taken the Persian's advice and employed a taster, I should've. But I felt too good, too human, too normal.

My yellow eyes sparkled back at me as I stared into the mirror, I was dead. I had always been dead. I was a beaten, old dog, I was one ever since the moment I was born. The only reasons I did not finish Death's masterpiece were Madeline and Erik. Madeline, my darling sister who I could closely regard as a daughter, and Erik, my lovely Erik. I had never loved anyone, but he showed me love and I loved him more than a woman could ever love a man...he was mine.

I gripped the sides of the cold, white, porcelain sink and a few tears fell from my eyes, those yellow eyes which cursed me. Those yellow eyes which Erik adored. I had not seen Erik in a while, I wrote to him, daily now, but I would get a letter back maybe once a month. If I was lucky, twice or three times a month. I thought I saw him at the party, but, as soon as I started to walk towards him, he vanished.

I coughed now, my lungs burning, and more blood spilled from my mouth. A big glob of it stuck to the bottom of the sink, immovable by the water. I heard quiet footsteps behind me, and hesitantly, I turned to find the Persian standing before me in complete, quiet shock. Blood covered my teeth, lips, and around my mouth, my skin was the color of milk, and my eyes gave the illusion of shining brightly against the contrast of my pale skin. The Persian's young, caramel colored hand rose instinctively and covered his mouth, his eyes widened in concern.

"Oh, Penny..!" He cried breathlessly, he hurried forwards and held my hands, he shook his head "you should've employed a taster" he added, touching my cheek, I should've. He quickly produced a white handkerchief and wiped around my mouth, he nodded, put the handkerchief away, and grasped my wrist, pulling me out of the WC. I swayed and stumbled, but the Persian had an iron grip on me, rightfully so, for; the once classical celebratory party turned into a brightly decorated fishbowl, and I, the dizzied fish. I was aware we were being followed, by whom, I didn't know.

"Persian?" I asked quietly, my speech was impaired from my dizziness that resulted from my blood loss "Persian, I am exhausted, I want to rest" I said pleadingly. The Persian replied, but I could not hear him, all my ears heard was the distant sounds of the merriment happening behind us. I tripped and stumbled worse now, but the Persian never let go. Next thing I knew, I was lying upon a makeshift bed upon the floor, it consisted of red and yellow plush pillows and an orange blanket.

An orange fire flickered happily beside me, throwing distorted shadows upon the walls as I coughed and groaned. It felt as if someone stabbed my lungs every time I took a breath. Suddenly, I felt a swell of emotion and a few warm tears strayed from my eyes. "Erik..." I whispered "Erik...Erik...I need my Erik..." I sobbed hopelessly. The Persian's large hand fell upon my forehead.

"Hush, Penny, Erik is coming, rest now" he lied, but I was reluctant to rest, I needed him there, with me. The Persian tells me that I wouldn't stop asking for them, then my asking turned to begging, he tells me that he would just assure me that Erik would arrive soon. He says I finally calmed down and closed my eyes, he said it looked like it was labor intensive just to breathe. I only remember feeling that sharp object keep stabbing my lungs, and then, out of the blue, I heard voices. Soft voices, they swirled around me, not saying anything openly, but mere murmurs in the darkness.

My eyes only opened half way, when they did, I saw a dark figure, almost like a black shadow leaning over me, I had the distinct smell of clean linens and vanilla come to my nose and gently kiss it. I gave what I could of a smile. I felt my lips opened gently and a sweet liquid took up home in my mouth, it tasted of honey, mint, basil, and saffron. There were, of course, other ingredients, but those were the most distinguishable at the moment. Without struggle, I swallowed the liquid and closed my eyes once again, the pain in my chest melted away almost instantly.

I woke again whispering Erik's name along with the three words 'I love you'. I sighed and lifted my head a bit to see, in the corner of my room, was the very man I begged for. His head was against the wall, his eyes were closed, and he quietly snored. I sat up upon my elbows and glanced around the room, the fire had been put out and beside me, on a stand, sat a silver platter covered with food. Wearily, I reached out and plucked a plump strawberry off of the platter and into my mouth.

I smiled, to me, strawberries are a delicacy, I could rarely have them, for; no one would buy them and they were never in the market. I savored every moment of that strawberry. For the longest time I munched on the food and stared at him sleep, he was so calm, so at peace, so handsome. He was handsome all the time, but he looked positively adorable when he slept! Finally, when I finished the food, he stirred, a few moments later he raised his great arms above his head and groaned, sighing afterwards.

At first, he didn't notice I was awake. Then, I raised my head above a pillow "good morning, handsome" I whispered with a smile, Erik could've been the world's fastest man. He was upon me with lightning speed, kissing my cheeks and holding me tightly to him. I smiled and held him close, he fell beneath me and entrapped me in a hug, rocking me gently back and forth, he rested his head upon mine.

"I've employed two tasters" he said at length, he pulled me to his face and looked at me seriously "don't you _ever _scare me like that again"

"I won't" I promised, "I-I didn't know...I didn't mean to" I whispered.

"I know, but there are bad people out there, Penny, that is why we must take every precaution. I won't loose something so precious to me" Erik said softly, I hugged him, he laid a loose hand upon the back of my head and sighed, kissing my ear in the process.

"Have you been getting my letters? I write to you every day" I admitted, my cheeks flushing a bit.

"Yes, I get them. Do you receive mine? I also write to you every day" He explained, my brows furrowed and I pushed myself up from his chest.

"I only receive letters from you once or twice a month" I explained, underneath Erik's mask, I could tell, he was also befuddled.

"Who gives you the letters? Do you get them straight from the postman?" He asked quickly, I shook my head.

"No, Mama V forwards your letters to me" I replied, Erik's eyes narrowed. I gasped "you don't truly believe that Mama...oh, dear...why?" I asked, Erik shook his head and shrugged, then sighed.

"I don't know, _mon amour_, but, by god I'm going to figure out why" he growled, his voice deepening from its already deepened disposition. It drove me mad with love and Erik could tell. He smiled to me afterwards and kissed me, pushing me underneath him and tenderly touching my cheek, this Erik had evolved from the Erik I once knew, the shy, dark man who hid under the cloak of night. Erik still preferred night to day, and was still the man of mystery, intelligence, craft, cunning, wit, and humor that he once was, but in some ways I found he was stronger...more _powerful_.

_ Power!_

He did love that word. He used it often, and I used it in describing him. I ran my fingers through his hair and he rubbed my cheek. We pulled away from each other for a few moments, to breathe. "Erik I...I love...you" I breathed, I felt him smile.

"I love you completely and utterly the most...darling" he said, hesitating before calling me 'darling'. Almost as if he was afraid I would protest, I only kissed his cheek and kept him very, very close. You are, indubitably, confused I would bet. After we (Madeline, the Persian, and I) arrived in Paris we rented a small apartment and wandered about Paris, just relaxing. The next day (the day I was describing above) we arrived at the Paris Opera House, a great building of architectural grandeur and superb glory.

The two managers greeted me with wonderful amiability, happily taking my bags, but taking no notice of my eyes. The Paris Opera House consisted of seventeen floors (including the cellars and attics) and a stage that was three times the size of my old home! The room that was given to me was at least five times bigger than my room in the house in the country. The walls were a light purple and the floor was hardwood, I found it surprisingly cozy. _Monsieur_ Firmin Richard was a stout fellow of aging years, he had brown eyes and the top of his head was balding whilst greyish brown hair surrounded the bald spot, he wore a green suit with a black tie, green trousers, black shoes, and a black top hat (trying to hide his bald spot).

_ Monsieur_ Armand Moncharmin was a tall fellow that was round around the waistline. He adored a black mustache that complemented his black hair and brown eyes, he wore a burgundy suit with black trousers, a black tie, and black shoes. They took me arm-in-arm into the auditorium where many young women sat, waiting for the auditions, I was surprised when I was told that only one of them (besides myself) was invited and her name was Robinete. Madeline grasped my hand and pulled me to three free seats where she, the Persian, and I all sat, a girl with brown hair and glittering blue eyes sat next to me, I averted my gaze from everyone, staring at my hands, like I was taught.

I remembered my mother slapping me countless times for staring anywhere but the ground, and now, when I was in public, I understood why. I could feel someone staring at me, but my eyes were glued to the ground, I desperately wanted to look up, to see who it was, but I did not want to risk someone screaming and causing a fuss. So my gaze remained on the beautifully carpeted flooring. "Oh, come now" a soft voice said from beside me "the floor isn't _that_ interesting" I glanced up to find the brunette girl staring at me, she did not scream, she did not panic, on the contrary, she smiled! She stuck out her hand whilst I stared at her in stunned silence "my name is Robinete, Robinete Giry" I smiled and hesitantly shook her hand.

Apparently, my silence confused her. "What's your name?" She asked, her eyes shimmered and reminded me of water when the sun's light shined off of it.

"Penny...my name is Penny" I replied, she smiled from ear to ear and did nothing to curtain her excitement.

"I am a_ big_ fan! I-I saw you preform with the gypsies, you and your father. When the managers told me that you were coming I couldn't wait!" She cried holding my hands tightly, I smiled, I didn't know I was famous. She paused "why did you look down like that?" I sighed and averted my gaze.

"It's a long story" I whispered solemnly. Robinete pushed my chin back up to her face and smiled.

"Your eyes are beautiful. _When_ we are chosen, to-night, before the party, we'll have plenty of time" Said she, I nodded and the auditions went on without interruption. I sang _'Think of Me'_ and everyone in the audience stood and clapped wildly. The managers later named me Prima Donna. Then happened the party where I unexpectedly was poisoned, by whom?

We don't know, not yet, at least. Erik assured me that he would not rest until he found whom.


	19. Madeline: Chapter One

"Everyone dies. I just choose the time and place for some of them!"

- Erik.

**_Madeline_**

**_ 1846-1847_**

Poor, poor sissy. She told me she was ridiculed just for her wonderful eyes! Now, why would anyone be ridiculed for having eyes of gold? I could not understand, and I could not understand for the longest time until I asked the Persian, sissy's teacher, why. "Some people" he started "don't like differences, they want everyone to be like them, they don't like people to be...unique.

And that's just want your sister is, unique." He finished, my brows furrowed, that didn't answer my question!

"But why, _Monsieur_ Persian, why? Why are some people like that?" I asked, tailing after him, we were at the Paris Opera House and the memory of those three evil, elderly women throwing acid on my sissy was still fresh in my mind. Sissy was relaxing in her dressing room, unpacking with a girl she had befriended named Robinete. Robinete was a nice girl, she was sweet-looking and gave me chocolates when she had them.

The Persian sighed and looked down to me, his eyes were soft. I was turning nine in a week and I was a bit taller, sissy guesstimated that I was around four foot seven or eight inches, normal height for my age. "Why?" I asked quieter this time, the Persian squatted down to me and placed his huge hands on my little shoulders, smiling wearily to me.

"_Je ne sais pas, ma chérie,_ but, I do know one thing, _petite princesse_, we must be there for your sister. We must love her, nurture her, and show her compassion. As of now, her suitor, Erik, watches of her, loves her, and guards her from the evils that surround the Paris Opera House. But, Erik alone cannot do that for an extended amount of time, you, Mama V, and I must also help her and that will be easier since..." the Persian trailed off.

"Easier since what, _Monsieur_?" I asked, the Persian shook his head.

"It is nothing." Said the Persian standing from me and beginning to walk away.

"I already know what Mum thought of sissy!" I cried, the Persian stopped and slowly turned to face me "I already know, _Monsieur_, I was in the room when Mum was killed, I saw it happen. Frankly, I'm glad that she's dead, now she can't hurt sissy anymore." I finished, watching the Persian, he shook his head.

"_Non, non_, my dear! _Non!_ Do not_ ever_ wish bad upon a person, even if that person deserves it." The Persian got down on his knees and placed his hands on my shoulders again "yes, your mum was a very bad women..." he trailed off and sighed "...do you want to hear something?" he asked, I nodded quickly.

"Yes, your mum deserved death, but, funny thing. Most people that deserve death are cursed with life, and those who deserve life are often gifted with death. This is a very special case, Madeline, your mum deserved death, and she got it! Very odd indeed. Anyways, there is a thing called 'Karma' and what happens is if you do something bad, something bad will happen to you!

And, vice versa, if you do something good, something good will happen to you." The Persian paused "this is the same with wishing things upon people. So, Madeline, do not ever wish anything bad upon anyone, no matter how much you want to, _do not!_ Understand?" Asked the Persian, I nodded quickly, he smiled.

"Good, now, let us go see what your sissy is up to" Said he, taking up my hand. My hand compared to his was like an ant holding an elephant's hand! As we walked through the Paris Opera House people spoke French all around me, yes! Finally! It was so good to hear the romanticism of my own birth language again!

For months I had been stuck in hearing the harsh language of the English, and for months I had been picked on and asked to say English words in French. Soon, I tried to stop talking at school altogether, but, some of the teachers tried to put an end to that by asking me most of the questions. Looking back on it I am convinced that the teachers took a sick pleasure in their pupils giggling at my French accent. But finally, finally I was back in my own country! Back to my own accent where no one would make fun of me.

Now I knew what it felt like to be sissy. To be made fun of. The Persian knocked happily on sissy's red door, her name was engraved in gold into the door with a golden star above it. Finally sissy was getting the recognition she deserved. "Come in!" Sissy's sweet voice yelled from inside, I smiled and the Persian turned the golden door knob, leading me inside.

Sissy was sitting on a big, pink bed next to Robinete, they were both happy and seemed to be chatting. Dozens of flowers adorned the two rooms that made up sissy's dressing room and the smell was so sweet! There were dozens of candelabras that towered over my head in every corner of sissy's rooms and paintings of hers (and mine) hung on her walls. Beautiful paintings that mother nature herself couldn't paint in the sky! There was a large, cherry wardrobe near sissy's bed, along with a black dressing screen and a window that the sun peeked through.

Sissy smiled to me and I rushed forwards, jumping onto her bed and nestling myself in the warm comfort of her arms. Feeling her dress's tickling caress on my legs. I smiled and laid my head on her bosom, smiling up at her, she smiled down at me and Robinete poked my leg. I turned to her as sissy began to run her fingers through my hair and Robinete offered me a chocolate, smiling I took it and ate it slowly, savoring the sweet taste it left on my tongue. "Sissy?"

I asked and her wonderful, golden eyes opened a bit larger, attentively. "Sissy, I love you. I love you so much" I said and she gave a saddend, yet at the same time, happy smile and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too, _ma belle soeur_" She replied, kissing the top of my head. The Persian had sat down in a small, wooden chair across from sissy's bed, he was smiling. Out of his pocket he took a cigarette and a match, striking the match on his trousers he lit the cigarette and shook out the match, taking a long and slow intake of breath from the cigarette. "Persian, I don't think that you're allowed to smoke in here" sissy said, narrowing her eyes at the Persian. I knew she did this for me.

She always did everything for me. I smiled up at her "I'm fine, sissy, really, I'm not bovvered" she smiled and patted my arm.

"Now, where did you learn that? 'Bovvered' I mean." Sissy asked, I smiled.

"_Monsieur_ Persian taught me! Since, now, I'm going to be homeschooled we started my schooling on the train, when you were unconscious." I replied with a smile. _Monsieur_ Persian said that sissy was so smart she didn't need any more schooling, oh, how I envied her! I would've asked her to school me but Mama V told me that sissy had to sing, that was her job now, and she also said she wouldn't have much time to do much between practicing and the actual opera.

Sissy and Robinete began talking, but I tuned them out and only thought of sissy's voice. Oh, her voice! It was so wonderful, even when she spoke! One night she told me that she would sing for people each time she opened her mouth, she said that mostly she sang for me and for her suitor, Erik. But, she never called Erik her suitor she called him 'my angel' or just 'Erik'.

"Sissy?" I asked looking up to her again and unknowingly interrupting her and Robinete's conversation, but, she didn't mind.

"Yes, my lovely?"

"Where is Erik? Your suitor, shouldn't he be here? This is the opera house he was building, wasn't it? You told me so on the train to London." I asked, oh yes, I remembered that day well.

When I saw the figure before my door, I didn't know what to think, but then, I saw her eyes and all of my fear and indifference melted away. It didn't take me much time to decide that I wanted to go with sissy, she was my everything. She was always there for me and I shadowed her like a ghost. On the train she explained to me who Erik was and what he did, and in her eyes, her wonderful golden eyes, I saw a spark of love. I knew she fell in love with Erik from the first time she saw him.

"He's here, darling. He's got a room of his own, don't worry, we'll see him tonight, at dinner. There's a big dinner for all of the performers and that means..." sissy stopped and poked my nose softly "us, pookie." Sissy smiled and I giggled, I don't remember ever seeing her so happy. Then, there was a soft knock at her door and _Monsieur_ Persian answered it.

"It's for you, Penny" Monsieur Persian said handing an envelope to sissy with handwriting I recognized.

"It's from Michael!" I cried excitedly, grasping sissy's warm and firm arms.


	20. Madeline: Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

"It's from Michael!" I cried excitedly, grasping sissy's warm and firm arms.

"Indeed it is!" Sissy said with a happy smile on her face. I add the 'happy' because sissy smiled for so many different emotions. When she was angry she would give a thin-lipped grin (which I rarely ever saw), when she was sad her gorges yellow eyes would glass over with tears, but, she would give a quivering, trembling, half smile to me. When she was jolly her smile was wide and she showed her perfectly straight and whitened teeth, and when she was just happy, she would give a smile that crossed her face, but her lips curtained her perfect teeth.

With trembling fingers sissy began to open the envelope (sissy's fingers were very long and nimble). Out of the envelope she took a tri-folded letter out of the envelope and cleared her throat. "It reads, _Dear Penny and Madeline, your mother, Jeanette, has set off for Paris, to find you two. I beg of you to hide from her at all costs, you are welcome here, she wouldn't look here. I miss you girls dearly, and I miss the giggles that once resonated from the halls of this great home, I also miss Penny's lullaby's to you, Madeline. Here's a secret, I would stand by the door and listen. The Paris Opera House has indeed gained a wonderful soprano and, Penny, I do believe you will rise to the very top._

_ My home is always welcome to you girls, Sincerely, Your Uncle Michael.'" _Sissy smiled and sighed when she finished the letter "how can I break the news to him? How can I explain that Jeanette is gone without raising questions? Murder's happened that night!" Sissy cried, standing from her bed and pacing before me and Robinete.

"Jeanette murdered the servant and...and Zaza and we killed her-" Sissy tried to say, but _Monsieur_ Persian interrupted.

"_Non!_ You did not kill her, _chérie!_ She killed herself on that knife" _Monsieur_ Persian said calmly, sissy shook her head.

"Who do you think made the knife stand up, _Monsieur_?" Sissy said her head falling into her hands and rubbing her beautiful eyes. _Monsieur_ Persian loosely set his arm around her shoulders and spoke kind words into her ear.

"Ah, _ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet_, don't worry about it, _princesse_, if anything truly horrid becomes of this, count on me." _Monsieur_ Persian said, kissing sissy's head and rubbing her arm. Sissy quickly broke away from him.

"Persian! No! I couldn't...I wouldn't!"

"You can and you will." _Monsieur_ Persian said in a stern tone "_Princesse_, I've done time for your suitor in Persian jail, I think I can handle Paris jail." He finished, now everything became terribly clear to me. _Monsieur_ Persian was going to take the blame for mum's death!

"No! No, _Monsieur_, no! I don't want to lose you!" I cried, jumping from sissy's bed and rushing to him, wrapping my arms around his stomach and hugging him tightly, warm tears fell down my cheeks, I didn't want to lose one of my only friends and my teacher!

"Oh, _belle, _that only happens if this spirals out of control" _Monsieur_ Persian paused, he got down to his knees and smiled a weary smile, tears still fell from my, normal, blue eyes. "Dry your tears, darling, let your sissy sing for you. I won't leave unless things get _fou_." _Monsieur_ Persian finished, kissing my small cheek and thumbing the tears away from my eyes, he then turned me to sissy who lifted me from the ground, into her arms, and began to sing to me. Sissy sang me '_Alouette'_ and '_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'_ along with the song she wrote named _'Look With Your Heart'_.

Sissy rocked me back and forth in her arms as we sat on her plush, pink bed. I closed my eyes and rested my head on her bosom, breathing in her sweet perfume of strawberries and flowers, her songs lulled me and calmed me. They always did. It seemed like time stopped whenever she sang to me, time stopped as well as everything else, breathing, walking, talking, eating, it all didn't matter. I was sent into a sort of paralysis, a paralysis I dared not fight, why would I?

It was so beautiful! Her songs, the paralysis, the comfort of her next to me, and mostly, the colors I saw in my head. Whenever sissy sang to me I always saw colors in my head, if it was a sad song the colors would be cold (dark blues, dark purples, black, etc.). But if was a lovely, soothing song such as _'Look With Your Heart'_ I saw soft reds and muted pinks, hushed yellows and muffled greens, faint violets and mellow turquoise. A delightful grouping of the most exquisite colors in the spectrum.

I was so deep contemplating the graceful colors that presented themselves when sissy sang that I hadn't even noticed that she stopped singing! She was only rocking me back and forth and humming _'Think of Me' _quietly. "Sissy" I whispered as I glanced up to find that she also closed her eyes.

"Yes?" Her golden eyes now shone on me.

"Sing that for Erik, he'll love it no doubt. Do you sing for Erik, sissy?" I asked quietly, Sissy smiled and stroked my head, running her agile fingers through my hair.

"I do sing for him, sweetheart. I sing him everything I write, but, _'Look With Your Heart'_ is new and the managers want me to sing something at dinner in a few hours, so, I plan on singing that. He'll hear it, _chérie_, don't fret, he will." Sissy assured, kissing the top of my head with her soft lips of rose. I smiled, I really wanted Sissy and Erik to spend as much time together as they can, for; sissy loves him so much and I know he loves her with equal (if not more) passion.

Every time she is available I'm going to send her to Erik, that, I am noting to myself. I've grown quite fond of Erik, he and I haven't spoken much but when we do he always shows me magnificent tricks! Mama V said he used to be a magician and an architect, but, I don't believe he's lost is magic touch! When he spent the night with Mama V, sissy and I, I was looking for my doll that sissy made me when I was younger and for the life of me, I couldn't find it! Erik stood at the door, his black cape draped around him and his white mask shining in the evening sunset "Looking for something, young _princesse_?"

He asked, his voice was so smooth and pleasing to my ears, he was handsome too, then I knew why sissy loved him. He was also strong and had the element of mystery and danger that sissy craved, yeah, it was no surprise to me that she ended up with a gentleman like Erik. "Yes, _Monsieur_, I seem to have lost the bunny sissy made me." I replied, turning to him and smiling, he was leaning against the doorframe to my bedroom with his muscular arms crossed, he pursed his lips in thought and nodded.

"A bunny you say? A real _bunn_?" Asked he, I smiled and shook my head.

"No, _Monsieur!"_ I said, giggling "_non!_ A stuffed bunny, sissy sewed it for me when I was younger and now I...I seem to have misplaced it."

"Ah, I see, I didn't now my angel was interested in taxidermy!" Said he, a joyful glimmer in his dark eyes, I laughed and wiped a tear from my eye.

"_Non! Monsieur, non!"_ I cried, still laughing "It's a stuffed bunny toy! A _toy_, _Monsieur!_ T.O.Y. Toy!"

I enunciated, laughing until my stomach cringed in pain. The thought of sissy trying to pick up a dead bunny made me laugh (I didn't think about the morbidity at the time). Erik smiled. "Oh! Now I see, a stuffed toy that your sister made for you.

Well, I have a secret for you! I know where your toy is!" He cried, bending down to my height, his dark eyes lit up with excitement and I gasped, running forwards and stopping a few inches before him. "But, in order for me to divulge to you where it is hidden, you must do something for me" said he with a smile.

"Yes,_ Monsieur!_ Whatever you want!" I cried, bouncing around in happiness, for; I missed my little toy so. Erik chuckled and with one sweeping motion he waved his hand (with his long fingers) before my closet door.

"Abra kadabra!" He whispered, then he pointed to the closet and nodded to me, I quickly turned and dashed to my closet, tearing open the door only to find my small stuffed bunny with it's buttons as eyes and a purple, cloth dress sitting peacefully on one of the little, white shelves. I gasped and turned to Erik with enlarged eyes and a mouth that hung down to my knees, he laughed and I grasped my bunny, holding it close to my heart. Before I could speak Erik continued "now, you must do something for me, a small favor, nothing big, nothing hard, nothing pressured." Erik paused and gave a soft smile to me.

He sighed and kissed the top of my head "I want you to give that to your sister, from me. Do you think you can do it?"

"I know I can, _monsieur!..._I only have one question." I said as I was about to walk downstairs to deliver the kiss to sissy. "Why don't you kiss her yourself? She'd love it, you know, she would be content the rest of her life."

Erik sighed "It's 'cuter' if you do it. Besides, the time will come when she and I will share our first kiss, but now, is not that time. Go on, young _princesse_, I believe Penny is in the library." I waved goodbye to Erik and hurried to the library where I delivered the kiss and explained who it was from, sissy's cheeks turned cherry red!

Now the clock struck four in the evening, three hours until the dinner. Sissy smiled and stood announcing that she must wash and dress, she poked my nose again "so should you, young _princesse_" said she with a wink, my mouth dropped.

"Erik must have told you!" I cried after her as she dipped into her wardrobe.

"Told me what?" Asked she, coming out from her wardrobe and smiling devilishly, she winked again and I giggled, the Persian shook his head and Robinete sat dumbly on sissy's bed.


	21. Madeline: Chapter Three

**_ Chapter Three_**

My head buzzed as sissy ran about her dressing room, hurrying from her WC to the full length mirror before the bed and back again. Applying make-up, curling hair, spraying perfume, hanging wonderful jewels around her neck and by her ears. After twenty to thirty minutes of this process of dressing she stopped before her mirror and sighed, ruffling her purple dress. She pretended that she was looking at her dress that_ Monsieur_ Persian bought for her.

Pretending.

She wasn't a very good actress at times.

She stared deep and thoughtfully into the mirror, at her eyes. Earlier in the afternoon she confided in me "why didn't they look at me strangely, Madeline?" She asked quietly, pushing some of her golden hair behind her ear and staring over at me, I crossed my legs as the two of us lounged on her bed. Everyone else had gone, readying for the dinner that was so important to everyone.

Why was it so important? It was only a dinner.

I pushed this question to the back of my mind and assured myself that I would wait until afterwards to present the question to sissy, she seemed to distraught now. I shrugged my shoulders "perhaps, in Paris, they're used to people have gems as eyes" I replied and sissy smiled a happy smile, one that unveiled her snowy teeth. She gave a dry chuckle and sighed, pulling me into her arms once again and kissing the top of my head.

"I can always rely on you for comic relief, can't I, _princesse_?" She asked and I nodded my head to which she laughed. Laughter. Something that I haven't heard from her in a while. Something I died to hear resonate from her astounding vocal chords.

Coming back to the present, I had, unknowingly, risen from my warm spot on her bed and was now beside her, holding her hand. Silently consoling her. It's okay sissy, I'm here, no one will look at you funny, no one, or, I'll kill them. I sware I'll kill them if they hurt you, if they make you cry. Gold does not deserve to melt.

Sissy smiled to me, this time, it was a sad smile. The gold was polished and shiny, and some of the polish threatened to spill over on to her porcelain face. I squeezed her hand tighter and slowly brought it to my unworthy lips, softly planting a kiss on her fragile hand. But I did not let go of her. Instead I led her from the mirror and sat her down at a small desk, facing her towards me, I played with her hair, crimping it and curling it with my fingers.

I brought some of it forwards, onto her shoulders, and banished some of it to lay lazily on her back. The polish was gone from her golden eyes and she smiled at me, it was an understanding smile, as if she knew something about myself that I had not yet found. "You're such a big girl" she whispered as I turned to make sure her ear rings matched the necklace I picked out for her. I stopped and thanked her.

"It's you who've made me one" I replied, and to some extent, I wasn't wrong. Sissy practically raised me, she nourished me with knowledge and, through her own hardships and grievances, she showed me the better way to do things and a better way to look upon the world. I use 'better' in the stead of 'right' because everyone, in their own opinions, feels that their way of glancing around them is the 'right' way. Well, I am here to say that there is no such thing. There is only a 'better' way.

The 'better' way, as I call it, is positive and joyous. Look upon every rainy day, not as gloomy and wet, but take joy in the cold (and sometimes warm) rain, throw your head up to the clouds and catch the fresh, clean water on your tongue, and see the clouds? Observe the colors, there is not just one steady grey in them, but many! Many different shades of greys and whites, both dark and light. It's all a painting, my friend, you may look upon the painting that is the earth as an _aficionado_ or as a _connoisseur._

Sissy taught me, through herself and everything she's been through, to be an _aficionado_ of the world. And to stare upon the giant painting with wonder and awe, and to love all the colors that the artist 'Life' paints. Whether they're the darkest, dankest blacks or the happiest, most sunny yellows, the colors are all beautiful, they're so beautiful my eyes hurt and burn when I stare too long. Sissy smiled and pulled my head to her, kissing my forehead with her flower petals of lips, they were so soft and she was so gentle. I wondered what Erik felt when he kissed her in the dining room in Mama V's mammoth of a house.

Did he notice how delicate she was? Did he feel her love for him pulsating throughout her entire body when they connected? The wanting, the yearning for him...could he feel it? Did he feel how feathery her lips were that day? Could he feel her inevitable tears welling up inside her golden eyes as he stepped away?

I would save those questions for later. Later being after the dinner.

Sissy sighed and hesitantly pulled her lips away, giggling as she stared down at me. Her lipstick left a kiss mark in the middle of my forehead! Of course, it had to be pink lipstick. For ten minutes she and I giggled in the WC as she scrubbed my forehead with a wet cloth, until the entire skin on my forehead turned the color of her lipstick. We could no longer discern between lipstick and real, irritated skin.

We both slowly sat down on her bed and waiting for my skin to return to its normal, milky state, when the clock chimed. Time for dinner. She took my head "don't worry, _princesse_" she said as we walked down the hallway to the Grande Parlor where they set up a giant table that was big enough to fit into a king's dining room. "They don't notice my eyes, or pretend they don't notice, they won't pay a bit of mind to your forehead" sissy concluded cheerily, smiling and giving my hand a squeeze. When we stepped through the threshold into the Grande Parlor, I realized why it was called 'Grande'!

The room itself was probably two of our old home's (the one that was burned) long and two of them wide. In other words, I was stunned. I call the house that burned down 'our house' but, in fact, I hadn't been born yet, but sissy described the ordeal in such detail that I could practically feel the flames licking at my back and hear the screams of the demented people ringing in my ears as sissy whispered. Anyways, getting back to the Grande Parlor, I'm quite positive my eyes were wide and I stared at everything, everything was so shiny! From the chandelier, to the cherry table, to the marble floors, everything was so new, so fresh, so sublime.

I felt sissy smiling at my wonderstruck expression, I turned to her slowly and shook my head happily as I watched the light from the chandelier's bouncing off of her skin and making her glow. Although, I'm altogether sure that not _all_ of the beautiful glowing off of sissy was due to the glorious crystalline structures. She was the hype of that night. The Prima Donna! The Ultimate!

As far as the Managers, everyone else, or I was concerned, she was the most important person there. She was the star of the show, and, rightly so, with the voice of an angel and a description that matched one, she was perfect for a place in the limelight.

She was (and to this day, is) perfect.

Greetings were exchanged, smiles were given, chairs were sat in, the food was brought in, and dirty jokes were swapped from person to person. All was merry. Except sissy. She looked about her, over her shoulders and peeked around her chair in what seemed like paranoia. Her hands rested in her lap, but they fidgeted, relentlessly.

"What is it, sissy?" I asked, expecting an answer, I only got a question thrown back at me.

"Erik? Where is Erik? He promised he would be here...he promised.." Sissy whispered in agitation. I patted her cold hand comfortingly, sissy paused her pattern of peeking behind her shoulders and smiled wearily. "I should probably stop, shouldn't I?"

I nodded and she sighed. "We're here to celebrate you, sissy, your entrance into the Paris Opera! Erik is here, can you not feel him in the air? The density of his presence? He's here, sissy, he's just hiding, like he did when we were at Mama V's home, don't worry, sissy. Erik would never break a promise."

Somehow, in someway, my words calmed her. Drinks were poured and Robinete handed me a glass, half way filled with champagne. "Robinete!" Penny cried, her tone was the mixture of insult, surprise, and horror. "She's only eight!"

"I was four when I had my first sip of champagne. Oh, come on, Penny, it's just a little sip, it won't do a thing to her! She'll only get the taste and bubbles, okay? You have to let her live a little, _chérie_!" Robinete countered, our section of the table had gone silent and all eyes were upon my sissy, I looked pleadingly up to her, I desperately wanted to try the bubbly substance.

I wondered if it was anything like the crème soda I had at Mama V's house. Sissy sighed and nodded in defeat. "Only a little" She warned, watching me pull the glass to my lips and the clear liquid meet my lips and flow into my mouth. At first it was good and I felt the bubbles pop in my mouth, then, I swallowed a bit of it.

I spit the rest back out, right onto the white tablecloth. Everyone laughed.

Sissy even giggled! Robinete encouraged me to try another sip, uncertainly I lifted the glass back to my lips and took another sip. This sip was better than the last and I got it down my throat, my mouth was warm and the champagne was sweet, the bubbles popped in my throat and my mouth became numb. I can say one thing about champagne.

It doesn't taste like crème soda!

Sissy took the glass from me and set it far away from my grasp, I knew she feared I would become addicted (our father was an alcoholic, though, he never showed it around mum). The dinner continued and everything went smoothly, save, we hadn't seen Erik the entire evening. "He promised" sissy muttered under her breath as desert was finished and the telling of dirty jokes began again. Now, Monsieur Persian's words reverberated in my ears_ 'you, Mama V, and I must also help her...'_ I sighed and decided to lie through my teeth.

"He's kept it" I whispered to her, she slowly turned her head with questioning eyes as if to say 'what? You heard that?', I nodded "he's here, sissy, I've seen him, he's watching you, up in the rafters. He's making sure everything is going smoothly." And for a moment, our roles reversed.

"But, why isn't he down here? He can watch me from down here too!" Sissy said pleadingly, I smiled and realized why she was acting like this. She never really had a childhood. She was too busy being beaten and closed up into a room of darkness, her childhood was stolen from her.

Now that she was free of her prison guard and her prison, in times like these, she balanced back on her childish self. The self that was never set free at the appropriate time. The self that was never set free at all. I wondered how Erik would cope with this, I wondered how I coped with this! Perhaps, it's because I understood, and there was no need for discussion for me to instantly realize that Erik understood from the very first time he set his dark eyes upon her slender figure.

"Sissy" I began, placing her hand in my lap "you know he's not very fond of people, and, look around you, there's drunkards everywhere!" I whispered, she laughed and sighed, returning to her normal behavior. She sat back in her chair and tapped her leg. At length she said.

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." I answered, sipping on grape juice "I understand" I said after a short pause. Sissy smiled over to me and I realized, in that moment, just how much she needed me and I needed her. We couldn't live without the other sister. Dinner ended and sissy was in her dressing room, I had just entered mine when I felt a cold breeze of air and I turned to find none other than Erik standing in the middle of the room.

We stood, staring at each other for a few moments. Wordless he stepped forwards and embraced me in one of the warmest, biggest hugs I've ever received. "Thank you" he whispered into my ear, I smiled and patted his back.

"Just make sure you love her without restraint, she needs it all." I said softly as our hug broke and he stood before me, he nodded and sighed. Wordless he walked to the door and just as he was about to walk out, I called him back, he turned and peeked back at me. "Were you really in there with us?" I asked, wondering if my lies were actually true, Erik smiled.

"Couldn't you feel the density of my presence in the air?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face. I smiled and he closed the door softly. As I laid in my bed that night, staring at the ceiling, I kept thinking about what I said to sissy.

_ "Erik would never break a promise..."_


	22. Penny: Chapter Fourteen

"Tonight I gave you my soul, and I am dead."

~~ Christine.

**_Penny_**

**_ 1847-1849 _**

I was ushered to my dressing room by Robinete. She was a very joyful person, but she rarely spoke about herself. The subject, no matter what we spoke of, always turned back to me. She and I sat in my dressing room, we had both gone quiet after talking of the absolutely beautiful opera house. "You know" she whispered "I've been here since I was born, I trained here as a ballerina and then took up singing...never in my life did I ever dream that I would be sitting next to the greatest soprano that ever lived" she finished, her kind words made my eyes feel the bite of oncoming tears, I rarely heard such sweet complements.

"Thank you, Robinete" was all I could reply with. I guessed that was the proper answer. Robinete wore a confused expression, then, she sighed and her right hand gently ran across my cheek.

"Sweetie" Robinete began "what person possessed by the devil made you think that your eyes are a disgrace?" I sighed.

Let the explanations begin.

After an hour or so, my life story came to an end (I spared her some of the more gruesome details) and we sat silently again. "So, your mum's dead, then?" Robinete asked, I smiled and nodded. "Listen, Penny, your eyes are beautiful, everyone can see it, sweetheart, that woman was just...insane. The world's moving on and she was trapped in the past.

Penny-" Robinete grasped my shoulders and smiled "Penny, you don't have to hide your eyes anymore. Here, tomorrow, Erik, Madeline, Persian, you, Frank and I will go shopping. Shopping in Paris is amazing, have you ever shopped here? No? Well, you'll be up for a surprise!"

Robinete said excitedly, I smiled and nodded. Frank is Robinete's suitor and rumor had it that he was going to propose to her pretty soon. Of course, that was just a rumor. Rumors are nasty things, horrible, terrible, ugly things, rumors can destroy people. Break people to their core and leave them there, forever to be ridiculed for something they may have not done.

Of course, some rumors may be good, like the rumor of the upcoming proposal. The rumors that revolved around me were usually of the bad variety. Robinete gasped my hands and helped me off of my bed, walking with me to the door "w-where are we going, Robinete?" I asked, nervous to plunge myself into the public again.

"We are going to go to the ballet room to dance" Robinete replied, pulling me out of my dressing room and closing the door quickly behind us. She had a good grasp of my wrist and pulled me behind her as we ran to the ballet room. Robinete giggled and laughed as she drug me along behind her, I smiled and Robinete stopped suddenly, causing me to crash into her. We both fell to the floor and Robinete began cackling, I smiled and laughed at her laugh, soon, we were both rolling on the floor, laughing at each other! I laughed until my stomach cringed at the thought of more laughter, Robinete was standing and slowly lifted me off of the floor, a giggle escaping her lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a sigh, my cheeks were burning a cherry red from a laughing fit. Huh, I thought I would never put those two words together in all of my years of life. They're a nice combination of words. Aren't they?

"Oh, the door's locked" Robinete replied, gulping down air and twisting the door knob, only to find it fighting back. I smiled devilishly.

"Nothing is ever locked, at least, not to me" said I, standing before the doorknob and pulling out a wire I kept concealed inside my dress. With the flick of my wrist and a little tinkering, the door popped open, revealing a large room that was floored with hardwood and the walls were mirrors. In the corners of the room sat large candelabras that were strategically placed to reflect the light from the candles. Making the room seem that it is more illuminated than it really is, it's a nice party trick.

Erik could do much better.

Ah, Erik, _my_ Erik. Lately, I had several dreams about him...not all of them have been appropriate for Madeline's innocent eyes. Most of them weren't even appropriate for a woman of my age! Robinete hit my arm approvingly, bringing me out of my thoughts "where _did_ you learn to do that?" Asked he, her eyes sparkled and her grip was gentle.

"Remember when I said that Jeanette boarded up my windows and added several new locks to my bedroom door?"

"Yes"

"Well, I had quite a lot of time on my hands, Robinete and not a lot of ways to spend it...you would be surprised what I accomplished." Said I, moving into the dance room, Robinete followed quickly after me.

"Wait a moment! So, you did escape?" Asked Robinete, I turned and shut the dance room door, moving over to a table where a matchbox lay, picking up a match and striking it against the table, creating a flame. I walked to the candelabra's and began to lite the candle's within.

"Yes, I did. When everyone was sleeping I would creep down from my bedroom and walk out of the front door, some nights I would sit atop the house and stare at the stars...whilst others, I would steal to the shadows and walk to town. I would spend most of my time in the church, with Father Dalton. He allowed me to play the organ and we would talk about my home life afterwards. Some nights he would have a snack of cheese and strawberries waiting for me...and some nights he wasn't there."

I paused for breath and lit the third candelabra out of five. "Most nights, after the snack and the playing, he and I would sit on the steps leading to the graveyard and just listen. Not for anything in particular, but, to the sounds the night made. The talking of the crickets, the whispers of the wind, the laughter that resonated from the grass, or the swish that emanated from the trees as they danced before the moon. Night is such a beautiful time, Robinete, so much more beautiful than day.

But, by most, night is rejected and ignored, day is loved for the light from the sun. Why can't night be loved for the serenity or the beauty of the moon? Or even the winks the stars give to you, Robinete, have you ever noticed that? The stars wink! Thousands of them, they wink, and to me, to you, to everyone!

They're polite, and sweet to even those who do not appreciate them...how do they do it, Robinete? How do the stars wink to them?" I asked, finishing the lighting of the candelabras and holding the dying match before my face, watching the flame die out. I sighed and walked quickly to the table, placing the murdered match down gently, whispering a goodbye. I turned back to my friend to see twin tears traveling down her soft cheeks, her eyes were blue, blown glass and her cheeks were made golden by the flickering candle light that bounced from mirror to mirror.

She walked to me and placed both of her hands just below my shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Penny, you do it every day." Is all she answered with, backhanding the tears from her cheeks and wiping her eyes, she sniffled and walked to a large, golden gramophone in the corner of the room. Just before she placed the needle on the record a messenger boy ran into the room, his cheeks were a deep red that was made even deeper by the light in the dance room.

"F...for...for the...the prima...prima donna.." he breathed, I slowly walked to him and took up a note. It was tri-folded and smelled of whiskey. As I opened the letter the messenger boy fell away from threshold, the writing wasn't handwriting at all! They were clippings from the newspaper! It ran thus:

_Dear Prima Donna,_

_I am the one you look for. No, not your Erik. Could you really not discern between blood or chocolate? It seems obvious to me, then again, I'm not usually on your end of the pain. You might be thinking 'why me?_

_ Why are you doing this?' Well, that's not a very easy answer, in fact, it's a very complicated, sophisticated answer. Well...now that I'm thinking about it...no...no, it's not. I just like to see you squirm. Though, I do not want to kill you, no, quite on the contrary, I would like to keep you alive. _

_ So, you may call for your Erik to protect you from me...but, he will fail. This will not end like the last time. No, this time, I will win._

I read this aloud to Robinete, we both began trembling. "I must get Erik!" I cried, feeling fear rise up from my gut and attack my heart. "Erik!" I screamed as I ran down the hall, as fast as my heels would allow me. "Erik!" I screamed again, throwing his door open to find that he was seated at his oaken desk, pen in his hand and a musical sheet before him. "Erik!" I ran into his arms and held him to me, he was so warm and I always felt safe when he was around.

"What is it, my angel?" He asked frantically, pushing me away a bit, I hugged him tighter (this marks my twenty seventh hug) and handed him the note. I felt his fists clench as he scanned the note, then, his teeth gritted and he jumped from his seat, forcing me to my feet.

"The audacity! The arrogance! The utter hellish stupidity! Oh, this man will pay for threatening my little flower! When I find him...oh ho, when I find this man, I will tear him...limb from limb!" Erik roared, pacing...no...more like stomping back and forth. He ripped the note up and threw the shreds into the fire, then, he punched the wall.

His entire arm was engulfed by the stone wall.

He pulled his arm out and kicked his desk, breaking the legs off so the desk itself clattered to the floor. For a moment he stood before the broken desk and breathed, his body (especially his hunched over shoulders) moving with his heavy, aggravated breathing. "E-Erik?" I whispered, walking to him and wrapping my arms around his right arm, kissing his shoulder and leaning my forehead onto his shoulder. His breathing slowly calmed and returned to normal, he turned and I hugged him, my twenty eighth hug.

Erik's hand lifted my chin from his chest, then, he leaned close to me, until our lips touched. Erik's left hand found it's way to the back of my head and crushed my lips against his, I smiled as much as I could and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me off of the ground and held me, our lips never disconnecting. He tasted so wonderful! I don't think there is an actual flavor to describe his kisses, they were just, wonderful!

I had never been kissed-French kissed-before! Erik's tongue made its way into my mouth, without asking permission, but, I was fine with that. His tongue ran over my teeth and cheeks, exploring. He finally came to my tongue, which, wrapped around his in nervous excitement. He smiled through my lips.

I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling the warm strands disappear between my fingers and brush my fingertips. I wrapped my legs around him, I need to be close to him. I _needed_ to. I needed to hold him next to me. _God, I love him!_

"God! I love you" I whimpered, through the kiss, blurting out my thoughts. Erik chuckled.

"I am no-" kiss "god, angel-" smooch, breath "but you-" smooch "love me like one" he finished, escaping my lips to breathe. He placed me on a small cot on the far right of the room and gulped, sighing and brushing hair out of my face. Out of the way of my eyes. I hadn't thought much about my eyes, everything had melted away in those few moments when Erik and I were connected. There was a strange, tingling sensation in my stomach that wasn't all around unpleasant, and it grew stronger as I stared at my Erik.

_My_ Erik.


	23. Penny: Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Erik took Robinete and I back to my dressing room and placed me in a chair, he then began a_ very_ thorough search of my rooms.

Starting with my bedroom.

I stood and quickly followed after where he disappeared. Robinete trotted behind me. She and I walked in to find Erik rummaging through my wardrobe, all of a sudden, he stopped and out of my wardrobe he took black, lace undergarments. Robinete turned to me with her eyebrows raised and a smile plastered upon her face, my cheeks heated up and I gave an asinine smile. Erik wore a large grin as he held the undergarments before his face, I expected him to make a perverse comment, but, he remained silent and gingerly laid them down on my bed.

He finished the rummage through my wardrobe and began searching the room itself, peeking in every nook, every cranny, everywhere! Before leaving the room he took up the undergarments again and placed them inside his cloak, smiling. He stopped before me and kissed my cheek, slipping his hand into mine and bringing me back into the main room. After his search ended of that room he sighed and turned to me "you are safe, angel, but if anything is strange to you, _anything at all_, you tell me immediately, okay?" I nodded and Erik enveloped me in his arms once more, kissing the top of my head and sighing, then, I heard a sweet, childish voice mingle with an older man's voice; it was Madeline and the Persian.

Erik faintly kissed my lips and retreated to the darkest corner in the room, Robinete and I sat down, upon my bed, and waited. Madeline was as boisterous and excited as ever, not necessarily for the dinner, however. She clambered into my arms and I sang her little songs whilst the Persian smoked, Robinete was hushed, and Erik lay quietly in the cool darkness of the corner. It was all a bit of a blur, I dimly remember speaking with Madeline and walking to the dinner, I remember Madeline taking her first sip of champagne and I barely remember eating! I remember stumbling back to my dressing room and finding that, I did not have my keys.

Where were my keys?

I searched everywhere, my purse, my dress, my seat at the table, my chair, everywhere! But my keys were nowhere to be found! I stood dumbly behind my chair, I felt a bit lightheaded, that's right, I had a glass of champagne! I didn't drink much, so it was no surprise to me that I felt this way after one glass of that alcoholic substance. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I whipped around to find the Persian, smiling. "Come now, Penny, it's time for bed" he whispered, supporting me and leading me back to my dressing room.

"B-but, m-my keys! I can't find my keys, Persian! How am I to get inside without my keys?" I asked, my legs collapsing underneath me, but, the Persian hauled me back up.

"Penny_, princesse_-" the Persian reached down and plucked the keys out of my hands.

"What? B-but I couldn't find them!" I cried, the Persian hushed me.

"Shush, Penny, hush now. It's time for sleep. Come along, your sister's already in her bed and you can sleep as long as you like, the managers have given everyone the day off tomorrow." The Persian said, throwing my left arm around his shoulders and head, dragging me along to my dressing room.

From then on I cannot remember anything, save, feeling a frozen hand on my cheek. I figured it was Erik's, for; the fingers were long and his nails tickled the soft skin of my cheek, something he did often (not necessarily just my cheek).

* I woke with a minor headache and my eyes burned at seeing sunlight flowing through my open window. I groaned in agony and almost instantaneously the window was thrown shut and curtains were pulled, severing the harsh rays entrance into the room. I sighed and rubbed my face, my pupils adapting to the darkness once more. "Erik?" I whispered into the darkness, hoping my voice penetrated it to where my beloved could hear me "Erik?"

I asked, louder this time, a loud ringing began in my ears and my hands shot to them, covering them up. I winced and felt cold, stiff lips touch my arm, the lips traveled up my arm, to my hand, and then back down, ending at my elbow. Something light was placed on my stomach, then, the person smiled.

"I'm not Erik"

My first instinct was to scream, but my ears! My poor, poor ears wouldn't be able to handle it! My breathing accelerated and the ringing died away, the person's cold hand tapped mine comfortingly and they planted a kiss on my cheek. I was trembling with fear, and, even though my eyes had adapted to the darkness, the person only centimeters before me remained a dark blob on an even darker background. My lips had gone dry and I was paralyzed where I lay, I had so many questions bubbling in my brain.

Where was Erik? The Persian? Madeline? What time was it? Why had no one come to wake me?

Then, I remembered, the Persian said the night before he would let me sleep as long as I wanted, I had the day off. The person gave a light sigh and something was pushed into my mouth.

Chocolate.

It was a bar of chocolate.

I did not bite into it, I did nothing. I let it sit on my tongue, fearful that if I spit it out something worse would come. The person chuckled and I felt the side of the bed sink down, the person sat beside me. "I've done nothing to it" the person whispered, he (the person had a very masculine voice, I figured it was a man) was now laying beside me, talking into my poor ear. "I swear to you, I haven't" he finished, kissing my earlobe and sitting back up.

Uncertainly, I bit into the chocolate and found that he kept his word, nothing was wrong with it, he just used it to frighten me. "Ah, you're such a good girl, aren't you, _petite princesse_?" He asked in a whisper, chuckling and patting my head, then, he rose from the side of my bed and walked to my door. He opened the door and a torrent of light gushed into the room, I cried out and shielded my eyes from the golden illumination, I peeked around one of my fingers to see his black silhouette walk away calmly, leaving my door wide open. I groaned and fell from the bed, landing on my left arm.

I grimaced and slowly pushed my upper body off of the floor, squinting my eyes so that I may look out of the door. A few moments passed and then someone else approached my door, the figure was small and girlish...

Madeline.

"Sissy? Sissy, are you okay? What's happened? My, you're as white as a sheet!" Madeline cried, rushing to my side and helping me back up to the bed, I groaned and held my aching head.

Something crunched under Madeline's foot, she bent down and returned holding a tri-folded letter. I could smell whiskey from a foot away. Before I could prevent it, Madeline opened the letter and devoured the words inside, her eyes, gaping in order to swallow them. "Sissy..." she whispered, shaking her head slightly "sissy, we must tell Erik, we must tell Erik now!" The small child cried, causing the ringing to return to my ears.

"What...exactly are we going...to tell Erik?" I asked in a whisper, Madeline saw my agony and sighed.

"Whoever this person is...they've got Mama V!"


	24. Penny: Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

The ringing in my ears, as well as all of the other symptoms I obtained from drinking the night before, vanished after Erik gave me some type of medicine in a blue bottle. I sat on the white cot that was almost never slept in and Madeline stood before the Prince of Darkness, bouncing from her left foot to right foot as he read the letter. He was surprisingly calm and sat down in a whicker chair before me, sighing. Though, in his eyes, I saw all of the anger that the world had to offer, bottled up inside, waiting to explode. It just had to explode on the right person.

"How did you come by this? Did you receive it from the postman?" Asked he, I shook my head. Erik's tone was stern, yet gentle, it calmed me, but he got the point across that he wasn't messing around. In a few stuttered words I explained what happened, sparing no details.

Erik's bony fists were clenched so tight I thought he might rip his skin off! He stood and paced behind the wicker chair, he reminded me of a lion, the alpha-male lion. He was strong, fast, and no one dared cross him...save, whoever this man that's giving me notes is. All of a sudden, Erik froze and a devilish smile wormed its way from one ear to the other ear, he turned on his heel and clutched the top of the wicker chair, leaning on it and turning his wonderful face to me. In his eyes, there was no longer anger, but wickedness, not the regular evil, wickedness, this wickedness suggested he knew what to do.

"I have a plan" He said, there was a growl in his voice, I smiled and looked to Madeline who looked frightened.

* "So, how's this going to help?" Madeline complained as she and I walked through the market, Erik hiding, but on our heels.

"Hush, now, Madeline, Erik said we mustn't talk of that...besides, I needed to get some fruit" I said, looking down to a grocery list I had complied earlier that day. All of a sudden, I felt a cold hand on my wrist, and I slowly turned to see a butler...a very tall, skinny, thin-lipped butler! My heart stopped in my chest, this is what Erik meant by _'he'll try to abduct you'_. The butler cleared his throat, let go of my wrist, and addressed both Madeline and I.

"Greetings is sent from the master de Chagny and he invites the mademoiselle Penny and Madeline to lunch at his home." Said the butler, offering his arm to me, I really didn't want to take it, I didn't want to involve Madeline in this, but I had to. Shakingly I took up the butler's arm and grasped Madeline's hand, turning my head to see Erik nodding to me from behind a stand selling meat. Madeline and I were ushered to a posh, white carriage with golden designs and inlays.

Madeline's eyes bulged.

Admittedly, mine did too.

Sure, Madeline and I had lived with Mama V for a while and saw the finer things in life, and we had lived at the Paris Opera House for what...two days now? Three? I can't remember, everything is happening so quickly, and not one person these past few days has talked about my eyes. It's always been me that brings them up, perhaps because there are bigger things at play besides a pair of yellow eyes? Anyways, getting back to the topic at hand, Madeline and I were surprised to see such a posh carriage, if this is what just one of his carriages look like...what does his home appear as?

Madeline and I glanced at each other in the carriage, the inside was even more beautiful than the out! _'Massacre of the Innocents'_ by Peter Rubens was painted upon the top of the carriage whilst there was a small bucket, separating Madeline and I that held a very prestigious wine! On the doors of the carriage were mirrors with eccentric, golden frames beside miniature, golden candelabras. The floor of the carriage was a thin layer of white marble. Madeline and I were both handed a small box of bon-bons, very expensive chocolate, at the time.

"Monsieur!" I called after the butler, who hurried back to the door, an attentive expression on his face. "Who is this de Chagny, man?"

"Ah, well, my first master is Count Philippe Georges Marie de Chagny, and my second master-the master that sent for you-is Monsieur Viscount Raoul de Chagny." Explained the butler.

"So, Count Philippe is the Viscount's father?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me, the butler smiled and clambered into the carriage with Madeline and I, then, shut the door and tapped on the roof, the carriage lurched forwards and then the horses slowly trotted away.

"No, mademoiselle, Count Philippe is the Viscount's brother. Count Philbert de Chagny and Countess de Chagny-née de Moerogis de la Martynière are both deceased, the Countess at childbirth and the Count died of a heart attack." The butler finished, I nodded as the carriage continued down the cobblestone road. The carriage did not bump or rattle like normal carriages do, it was silent and all other carriages halted for us, the butler smiled at seeing my astonished expression when we passed an intersection. The butler cleared his throat and I turned back to him, he had short, brown hair that was slicked back, his complexion was ghostly, made even more so by the contrast of his black suit, tie, trousers, and shoes.

His fingers were long, but, not as long as Erik's, and he appeared to be cold. He smiled again "mademoiselle, you have beautiful eyes...they're simply superb." He complemented, I smiled and thanked him. Madeline's hand was almost crushing mine. I smiled and pulled the young girl into my lap, when I remembered, it was her birthday!

Oh, how could I have forgotten? What a terrible big sister I am!

I turned her towards me, facing her veiled fear, and smiled. "I'm so sorry, _ma chérie_, how could I have forgotten one of the best days on earth? Happy birthday _ma belle soeur_!" I said, that's when an expression of remembrance passed over her face...she had forgotten as well! We both laughed at ourselves, and laughed even harder at seeing the butler's confused expression.

I explained to the butler what happened and he smiled, a thought popped in my head. "It's never too late to sing _'Happy Birthday'_, is it, _citrouille_?" I asked and bright lights passed into Madeline's eyes, she loved to hear me sing. So, I did, I sang the little girl_ 'Happy Birthday'_ as well as _'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'_ and_ 'Think of Me'_ three of her favorite songs. The butler's bottom jaw unhinged and fell to his feet, his eyes expanded to the size of a pumpkin and his hands hurriedly hit, palms together, after my performances.

I giggled and the butler tried to compose himself once more "well, I-ahem-I know now that the Viscount did not exaggerate a bit" the butler said quietly, I smiled and thanked him once more. Now, the carriage stopped, Madeline and I peeked out of the window to find a house that was two sizes bigger than Mama V's! Now, it was our turn for our jaws to unhinge. The house itself brought the Paris Opera House to my mind's eye, it was huge and beautiful, to say the least! There was a large, white, gravel circle before the home and in the middle of the circle was a great, iron fountain of Neptune holding his trident and dolphins spewing water all about him.

This house, as I said before, was twice the size and width of Mama V's.

The stairs leading up to the grand, dark brown, hand-carved, oaken doors were a thick white marble with streams of gold throughout them. This house had hundreds of clear, ovular windows and tens of iron, swirly gated balconies. Black, shingled roofing and cookie cutter designs helped complete the grandeur of this home. Conical roofs, connected gazebo's, and a stable house that looked like a miniature version of the home finished this home off!

To say the very, very least, it was a castle!

We had stopped before the iron gates with the letters D and C in them, I figured it stood for their last name, de Chagny. As we were let inside my heart beat accelerated and my fingers felt numb, my stomach preformed flips and my lips were all but dry. Why was I so nervous? Erik was there, nothing bad could happen...why was I so nervous? As we entered the de Chagny grounds, I noticed there was several great, green pastures for the horses and games, trees backed these great play fields, beautifully green, evergreen trees.

The carriage came to a halt once more and the butler climbed out, his cold hands grasped my arms and helped me out, lifting Madeline down next. The butler took up my arm once more and led me to the oaken doors, where I was face to face with two, iron lions, heavy, iron rings ran through their mouths. I wondered what it would be like holding an iron ring in your mouth all of the time, never being able to let it go...exhausting! The butler picked one of these up and let it drop three times, apparently it was too heavy to hold on to for so long. Another butler opened the doors for us "tell the Viscount that the mademoiselles Penny and Madeline have arrived and are waiting in the library" said the butler to the other, the butler that opened the doors for us nodded and hurried away.

The butler that held my arm smiled to me and walked inside, my eyes almost popped out of my skull!

The floors, all of them, were white marble with silver inlays! From the ceilings hung great, golden chandeliers! On the floor were oriental, silken rugs, on the walls were the most exquisite and expensive paintings (ex. _Portrait of Alfonso d'Avalos, Marquis of Vasto, in Armor with a Page, Diana and Actaeon_, _Darmstadt Madonna_, and _Diana and Callisto)._ In almost every room we passed there was a great fire burning in an even greater fireplace. In the library there were rows and rows and never ending columns of books!

_Thousands upon thousands _of books!

In the midst of the library was a small sitting area complete with a white, velvet couch and white, velvet chairs (along with a pure silver fireplace with wolves at each end, throwing their heads to the sky and howling). Between the couch and fireplace was a table made completely out of carnival glass, on this table there was a glass of grape juice for Madeline and a glass of red wine for me. "I'm sorry I forgot your birthday, Madeline" I whispered, quietly tapping on my glass of red wine. Madeline smiled, her mouth was full of chocolate.

"Don't worry about it!" She said happily, her words muffled by the food "I forgot too" she waved her hand, as if she was shooing something away "we'll have cake later" she finished, I smiled and took a small sip of the red wine, I had learnt my lesson with the poison incident to take sips when your taster isn't around. I had eaten one of my bon-bons and decided that I wasn't hungry at all, I pushed them to Madeline who excepted them with a muffled shriek of happiness.

I was too focused to be hungry.

If this man is who Erik and I think he is...then he has Mama V somewhere in this whale of a house...somewhere. I wanted to find Mama V, what if he did something horrid to her? But...why? Why would he do something horrid to her? She didn't do anything to him...she didn't hurt him...why?

Why do people go out of their way to hurt innocent people who were just going about their day?

Why?

Just then, Madeline and I heard the door to the library open, I sighed and Madeline continued to munch on the bon-bons, her mouth was too full to do anything else. I smiled at my silly, little sister and thought of Erik, where must he be right now? That's anyone's guess, he's a magician, you know, he can do anything. There were footsteps upon the marble floor, footsteps that demanded respect, footsteps that I recognized as footsteps of nobility. I sighed again, this time it was a deep sigh, letting out all of my nervous energies.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion, then, another thought popped in my head (that's happening more often now a-days).

Why would the Viscount Raoul de Chagny want anything to do with a yellow eyed opera singer?


	25. Penny: Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Madeline and I sat quietly as a man of what looked like late thirties or early forties stood before us, we rose and the man happily took up my hand, kissing it several times and smiling up at me. He was tall and muscular with a dark brown goatee matched with dark brown hair that was neatly combed. His eyes were dark brown and he wore a black evening suit and smelled of lilacs. This man's dark brown eyes were warm and amiable, he seemed nice enough. He smiled down to Madeline and took up her small hand, kissing it once and smiling to her with teeth of snow.

"Oh, how rude of me!" He man began, his voice was deep and sweet, but not as amazing and wonderful as Erik's. "My name is Count Philippe Georges Marie de Chagny, but, you may call me Count or Philippe. As Monsieur Beckett the butler may have told you, my brother, the Viscount Raoul de Chagny wishes you to join he and I for lunch." The Count Philippe paused and I noticed he was staring at me, it wasn't an unpleasant stare, it seemed that he was curious. "I'm sorry, mademoiselle Penny, you have quite the eyes" Count Philippe complemented, I smiled and thanked him, Madeline smiled at seeing no threat from this man.

"And quite the voice" she piped up from behind me, she had hidden behind my dress, as she always does, when we meet someone new.

"Ah, yes, I do recall my brother blathering on about a woman with golden eyes and the voice of an angel, he said he saw her at a certain gypsy camp, he also said he saw her walking with some masked man." Count Philippe finished, offering his arm to me and leading me out of the library, Madeline grasped my hand and held tight.

Erik!

"Mademoiselles you must excuse my brother's tardiness, he wanted to make sure he wore the perfect suit" continued the Count with a wink, Madeline and I both giggled. We walked out of the library, through a large, candle-lit hallway, and into a room that was painted a light blue with floor-to-ceiling windows. The room was also composed of many, many golden-framed mirrors (to reflect the sun's or moon's light), a long, dark brown, oaken table with chairs to match; two of the chairs were taller and more lavish than the others, I figured these were for the Count and Viscount. Of course, the floor was white marble and paintings of the Count Philippe, Count Philbert, Countess Moerogis, and the Viscount Raoul, but, the Viscount's picture was of a smiling baby with clear blue eyes and a crop of light brown hair. There were also two other portraits of beautiful young girls, one's name was Maria and the other was Athena, I guessed they were the Count's and Viscount's sisters.

But, where were they?

"Ah, yes" said the Count at seeing my interest at the portraits of the young ladies. "That portrait there of the blonde girl with brown eyes, do you see her? Yes, that is Athena de Chagny, she was a very sweet sister. That one there, next to her, the woman with the dark brown hair and brown eyes is Maria de Chagny, ah, she was the feisty one. Then, look this way, mademoiselle, there is little Raoul!

He was only three then, you know. He was the youngest of the de Chagny's and pampered by all of the women of the house, including maids and such. Ah, little Raoul, such the charmer." Finished the Count, he seemed taken aback.

"Where are Athena and Maria now, monsieur?" I asked quietly, Count Philippe turned to me with a sly smile.

"You know, mademoiselle-" the Count began, taking up my arm and sitting me down at the table "you remind me of Athena, sweet, gentle, soft, caring, and kind. I can see it in your eyes" the Count Philippe said, I smiled and thanked him. "Athena and Maria both have their own families now, they have no need of my brother or I anymore, they've got children and husbands. Maria is a Countess and Athena is now a Duchess. Although, Athena does communicate with brother dearest quiet often, I'm sure she's heard of you by now...we all have..." the Count said, fading into a whisper, Madeline and I laughed at his last words.

The Count Philippe sat in a lavish chair with a very tall back, leaving one absent for the Viscount. "Where in the devil is he?" Asked the Count in agitation, calling over Beckett (the butler that took Madeline and I from the market) to go inquire about his brother. With a nod and a 'yes, monsieur' the butler left without a sound. For a few moments the three of us sat in silence, that is, until Madeline's stomach erupted.

"Sounds like someone's hungry" A voice called out, it was a higher pitched voice than Count Philippe's but, it was still somewhat deep. We three turned to find a tall man with light brown hair that was combed back, shimmering blue eyes, and a tan complexion. He wore a black evening suit and in many ways, I would regard him as handsome...not as handsome as Erik...obviously. We all stood and the Count Philippe chuckled.

"Mademoiselle's I present to you the Viscount de Chagny!" Count Philippe cried as the Viscount walked through the threshold, into the dinning room. His eyes were glued to me. The Viscount ran into the table as he walked over to Madeline and I, he gave a chuckle and hurried over to me, bending down to one knee and kissing my hand multiple times. "Raoul, don't you think the mademoiselle would like to sit now?" Count Philippe said, Raoul jumped to his feet and let my hand go with an idiotic grin.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that mademoiselle, please" said Raoul, pulling out my chair for me, I smiled and sat down, thanking him. He also pulled out the chair for Madeline, who thanked him graciously. He hurried to his seat and the Count Philippe called for food, which was brought in by ten cooks! Lunch was roasted duck, roasted turkey, potato mash, pasta, steamed vegetables, beans, and black pudding. For desert we were going to have homemade ice cream.

Count Philippe and the Viscount Raoul asked me a series of questions as we dined. "So, mademoiselle Penny, how do you like it at the Paris Opera House?" Asked the Count Philippe, the Viscount Raoul leaned in a bit, to hear better.

"Oh, it's been grand. The managers are very kind and they throw exquisite parties" I answered with a smile, Raoul cut in now.

"Philippe, aren't we having a masquerade party, here, quite soon?" Asked the Viscount, Philippe grinned slyly.

"Why, yes, Raoul, we are. Say, mademoiselle Penny, would you and your sister fancy coming?" Asked Count Philippe, this was acted out. I could tell this was planned. I smiled and looked to Madeline, who was staring at me.

"We would love to" I answered, light sprang into the Viscount's eyes and he sighed in happiness. We continued lunch and had a very merry time, until the Viscount Raoul asked one of his many questions.

"Mademoiselle Penny, do you have a suitor?" Asked he, a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Indeed, I do" I replied, my mind drifting back to my Prince of Darkness. What's he doing about now? The Viscount's face fell in despair.

"O-Oh." The Viscount replied, visually distraught "what is the name of the luckiest man in the world?"

"Erik"

"Erik eh? What does he do?"

"Oh, monsieur, an assortment of things. He's a composer, a musician, a magician, an architect and a ventriloquist" I answered, picturing Erik in my mind.

"A ventriloquist? A composer? A magician, a musician and an architect, you say? My, he's got his hands full" Said the Viscount ruefully, I gave a weak smile.

"He switches out, monsieur. For a while he'll compose, then, he'll build something, he was commissioned to help in the rebuilding of the Paris Opera House. Ventriloquism he has as a hobby, and a magician...that never goes away. Some of the tricks he does are...well, there isn't a word for them! They're that amazing, monsieur!"

I explained, getting a little carried away. Raoul looked as if he was about to vomit, the sighed and composed himself again. "You said he was a composer...what's something he has composed?" Asked the Viscount, there was something in his eyes that made me uneasy. Mama V had told me a few things that Erik's composed, but, I couldn't remember the names to them!

That's when, one finally came to mind...one that he would never let anyone hear. "_Don Juan Triumphant_" I answered, thankful that I could remember at least one name.

"_Don Juan Triumphant_...I don't believe I've ever heard of that one. How uh, how long have you and he been courting?" Asked the Viscount.

"Eight months, monsieur." I replied, taking a sip of white wine I was poured. I couldn't believe it had been _that_ long! Had I really been courting Erik for_ that_ long? The Viscount nodded and took three large gulps from his glass.

Count Philippe remained silent.

I barely breathed.

"Well, mademoiselle Penny, feel free to bring Erik along with you to the masquerade, I would be honored in such a skilled man's presence. I will also have it arranged that he may play us _Don Juan Triumphant_" Said the Viscount, there was a hiss to his voice.

"Oh, monsieur,_ Don Juan Triumphant_ is the opera he composed. I will certainly ask if he may play a song or two from it." I paused "is there a certain dress code for the masquerade?"

"No, mademoiselle, there is not." Count Philippe said, for, the Viscount did not answer. His fists were clenched around his silver utensils. His knuckles turned a deadly white. Lunch was finished in silence and, as Madeline and I were about to depart, the Viscount grasped my hand, gaining my and Madeline's attention.

"Mademoiselle, I am sorry for my poor behavior at lunch. Will you please return for dinner...and bring your...Erik? Ah, thank you, mademoiselle. Good day, I shall see you in a mere few hours" finished the Viscount, kissing my hand once again and kissing it all the way down to my fingers. "Goodbye, mademoiselle" the Viscount whispered as Beckett the butler ushered Madeline and I back to the posh carriage.

* "Erik? We'r-"

"Why did you tell them of my _Don Juan Triumphant_?" Erik cut in, he was standing in the middle of my dressing room, arms crossed and foot tapping the floor. I was surprised, he looked angry.

"I-I couldn't think of anything else at the moment"

"You...you couldn't think of anything else?" Erik hissed, breaking his stance and turning away from me "I have written '_Danse de la mort'_, '_Flamme du Cœur'_, '_Angel of Music'_, '_Beauty Underneath'_, '_Till I Hear You Sing'_, '_Beneath a Moonless Sky'_, and hundreds of others and all you can think of is my _'Don Jun Triumphant'_?" Erik growled, his hands were clenched into fists. Erik had never gotten angry at me before, and I didn't like it, I was scared.

"A-Angel-"

"Angel, nothing!" Erik snapped whipping around to me. "You know I never play anyone my _'Don Juan Triumphant'_...there's a reason for that, Penny!"

"I-I know, Erik, I know! I'm sorry...so...so...sorry!" I cried, tears gathered in my eyes and threatened to spill over, I hated being yelled at. I could take it from my mother, Zaza, and Mama V, but not from Erik. I could never take being yelled at by Erik, I would brake down, and I did.

"Oh? You knew there was a reason, then why did you tell them, Penny? Huh? Why?" Erik yelled, grasping my arms and forcing me to stand, I desperately wanted to sit and hide my face from him, he hated it when I cried.

"It was all I could remember!" I screamed, shoving down sobs. "It was all I could remember..." I said, softer this time.

"Why is that? Penny?" Erik growled, shaking me. His grip was tight and held me in place, yet, he never hurt me.

"I'm not good under pressure, Erik, you should know that" I cried, tears were streaming down my cheeks. The look of reality passed over Erik's face, he let go of me and shook his head, whispering how sorry he was. "Please, Erik-" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist, forcing him to stop pacing "please, sit...stay." I added softly, he turned towards me and sighed.

"Penny?"

"Yes, my Angel of Music?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"Do you want to know why I must never play my _'Don Juan Triumphant'_?"

"Only if you want to tell me" I said in a whisper, he nodded and kissed the top of my head, saying sorry once more. He held my hand and led me out of my dressing room, instructing Madeline to stay put, he pulled me to his dressing room. I knew Erik never slept here, the only thing he did here was write his songs, I didn't know where he slept, I knew it was somewhere in the Opera House...that was all. He sat me down on the cot and walked to a gigantic organ. The organ was the same size as the organ in Mama V's house, but, this organ wasn't as designed as hers.

Erik sighed and turned to me with saddend eyes "only if you want me to know" I whispered, he nodded and turned back to the stairs of keys and began pumping.


	26. Penny: Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

His music swirled about the room and bound me like a python binds its prey. My heart beat accelerated greatly and attempted to reverberate in my head, but Erik's music forced it out. My fingers turned icy and grasped my kneecaps, I breathed heavier...what was Erik doing to me? I couldn't sit still, I fidgeted, my hands shook and began sliding their way to the place I only thought of when I ran to the water closet. The worst part was, I couldn't stop them.

All of my demands were overridden by Erik's music which now blasted from the organ, it was melancholic and loud, two extremes I never thought of putting together. I turned my head to him to see his fingers working busily about the keys, my, now more than ever I wanted those skeletal fingers on me...I wanted them all over me! I shook my head quickly, hoping to rid myself of such inappropriate thoughts-as I had done in the gypsy camp-but this time, it did not work. I gritted my teeth and laid my head back, upon the wall, and groaned softly. My trembling hands reached my pelvis and sat on my hips...it was like they were waiting for something.

I felt something flowing through me, it started in my head, and ended at my feet. But, on the flow's voyage through my body it felt as if something...it, most likely, was gathering in my stomach. It was warm and tingly, and it was pleasurable. It fell down to my pelvis almost instantly and my hands reacted faster than my brain, massaging a place I had never really learnt about. I groaned softly at first, feeling his music pulsate throughout my body, then, I moaned louder, speaking his name.

Over and over.

I couldn't keep still any longer, I slid down, onto my back and my feet kicked the air. My hand that wasn't massaging 'that place' grasped a handful of the sheets, they rubbed and itched against my hand, but that didn't matter. Not now. "Erik!" I screamed, thrusting my lower body into the air, his music beat harder and harder through me as he came to the crescendo, slamming his fingers down upon the beaten keyboard.

I screamed my lungs out as I too hit my crescendo.

As the song came down from it's high the music running through me lessened, becoming softer and softer with each breath. My hands lay sprawled out beside me, exhausted from his musical trial. Erik's song ended and all that I heard were his footsteps and my heartbeat pounding in my brain, Erik stood over me for a moment, his hands together behind his back. He knelt down to one knee and took up my hand, kissing it softly. "Now you know, my angel, why I must_ never_ play my_ 'Don Juan Triumphant'_ around anyone...okay?" He said quietly, kissing my cheek.

I nodded to the best of my ability.

Erik lifted me from the cot and carried me back-bridal style-to my dressing room where Madeline sat on my bed, awaiting our arrival. She stood quickly and ran to the door, shutting it after Erik walked in. He laid me down on my bed and sat next to me, running his fingers through my hair. "What's wrong with sissy?" Madeline asked, oh, Madeline, so innocent...so naïve.

"Nothing. She just, learned something about music today, Madeline." Erik answered calmly, I smiled and held his hand, my eyes were half closed.

"What was that?" Asked my sweet little sister.

"It is dangerous" whispered Erik.

* Erik, Madeline, and I sat in the posh carriage that the Count Philippe and Viscount Raoul sent for us. Erik was not happy about dining with the Viscount. "He's a fop" Erik grumbled as we drove to the de Chagny home.

"Be nice" I said, giving his hand a squeeze "at least...in front of Madeline"

"Sissy, I've heard worse!" Madeline countered.

"He's a fop, for god sake's, Penny! I've seen the man! Or, should I say androgyne" Erik said, fading to a mumble, I laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. That night, Erik wore a black suit coupled with his velvety, black cloak and black hat whilst I wore a purple dress and curled my hair. Madeline wore a red dress with a red bow in her hair.

Erik wasn't the least bit impressed as we appeared before the de Chagny front gate. "I've built more imposing homes than this, Penny" he explained, then, he went on to tell me how he built a castle for the Shah-in-Shah in Persia and that the Shah-in-Shah could get around unnoticed if he pleased! I believed every word of his story (or any of his stories). "I'll show you the plans for it when we return to the Pairs Opera House" Erik finished, I nodded excitedly and kissed his masked cheek, he smiled and kissed my nose. Erik helped Madeline and I out of the carriage, shooing away the butler, Beckett.

We three walked in to the de Chagny house, Erik and I arm-in-arm, Madeline and I holding each other's hand. The Count Philippe received us at the door "Ah, mademoiselle Penny! So wonderful to see you again! Bonjour, little Madeline, and how are you this evening? Good?

Great!...And this must be the so-very-talented monsieur Erik, or I am very much mistaken!" Cried the Count Philippe, I smiled and Erik nodded.

"That I am, monsieur, you must be the Count Philippe" Erik answered as the Count shook his hand.

"Ah, that _I_ am, monsieur! My, your hands are...uh...quite uh...quite cold...here, come in and warm yourselves by the fire" Answered Count Philippe, glancing down to see Erik's skeletal hand. Count Philippe let us inside, but his eyes never strayed from Erik's mask, it unnerved me a bit. Erik squeezed my hand and smiled comfortingly down to me, I smiled back and felt a world better. Erik always made me happy.

Count Philippe led us inside, to the living area which looked very much like the little sitting room in the library, save, everything was bigger. Bigger couch and chairs, bigger carnival glass table, bigger fireplace, bigger rug, bigger everything! Erik and I sat together on the couch whilst Madeline and the Count Philippe occupied two of the four chairs. "So, monsieur Erik, my brother and I have heard much about you, your an architect, a composer, musician, a ventriloquist and...what was the other one?"

"A magician" I answered, smiling to my Erik.

"Ah, yes, a magician. Say, monsieur Erik, would you mind showing us a little magic trick whilst we wait for my brother to ready himself?" Asked the Count, Erik smiled devilishly.

"It would be my pleasure" Erik said with a certain edge to his smooth voice. "Monsieur, have you been missing anything lately, say...a statue of some sort?"

"Indeed, I have! It was a little golden statue of my malamute, Eliza. It's been missing for three weeks now, monsieur...don't tell me you have it up your sleeve!" Count Philippe boomed, laughing heartily, I gave a weak smile.

"No, monsieur, I do not. It's in the collar of your suit." Answered Erik, calmly, now the Count began to laugh even harder.

"In the collar of my suit, you say? Impossible!" The Count cried, after his laughing fit, the Count humored Erik and as soon as he Count reached behind his head his eyes grew to the size of melons. "B-b-b-but...h-how?" Asked he, pulling a small, golden statue of a dog from behind his head.

Erik only smiled.

In this moment, a familiar young man traveled down a white, marble staircase. The Viscount Raoul de Chagny. "Everyone ready for dinner?" Asked he, hurriedly walking down the stairs.

* We all sat in silence at the large dinner table, the Viscount was glaring at my Prince of Darkness, the Count Philippe was smoking a pipe, Madeline was squeezing my hand, and Erik sat with his hands together, in his lap, looking totally comfortable. "Viscount" Erik said, breaking the tension, the entire room gave a relived sigh.

"Yes, monsieur Erik?"

"Penny mentioned a masquerade?"

"Ah! Yes...what of it?"

"When will this masquerade take place?" Asked Erik in an extremely calm tone, the Viscount sighed.

"Next weekend, Saturday night." Answered the Viscount, now, there was a small knock on the door and the Count Philippe snapped his fingers, ten cooks filled in the room and set down dishes of pig, goose, deer, black and Yorkshire pudding, three loaves of bread, fruit, potato mash, pasta, and beans.

"What a splendid dinner!" Cried the Count Philippe after everything was placed on the table, we all nodded in agreement.

* Throughout dinner Erik was asked many, many questions. Most of them were asking where he got his training in architecture or music. Others were not so polite. The Viscount Raoul asked one that ended dinner! "So, monsieur Erik...forgive my imprudence, but this question has been nagging me-"

"You wish to know why I wear the mask" Interrupted the Prince of Darkness as he sliced some goose off of the bird and set it on my plate, I wished to know what it tasted like. The Viscount nodded. "I am sorry to disappoint you, Viscount, but the answer is not for you to know" Erik replied very politely. Erik was very polite throughout the entire dinner...until a few moments later.

"But, monsieur, this is my home...and you are in my home-"

"We are _guests_ in your home, monsieur. That does not mean I must cater to your every whim" Erik hissed, the room turned a deadly silent.

"No, monsieur, that is exactly what it means. As Viscount I demand you tell me why you must wear the mask!" Cried Raoul, standing and slamming his hands down on the table. Erik's grip on the knife tightened.

"You think that a little loud noises and foolish arrogance can _frighten_ me?" Erik hissed, he dropped the knife and stood, walking slowly, menacingly towards the Viscount. Erik loomed over the Viscount, by, at the very least, a foot! "Listen, _boy_, and listen well I have seen things you cannot imagine, heard the screams of burning souls, smelt the annihilation of entire cities, and felt crumbling flesh in my hands." The Viscount backed away from Erik and tried to run away, but Erik was faster, I only saw the flash of his cloak, and then he was before the Viscount, blocking the pathway out of the dining room.

"I have been beaten, torn apart and set aflame by demons, Viscount. I have lived in hell, and dealt with the worst nightmarish monsters you can imagine, I have twisted and contorted reality where the real picture is _inside_ of the mirror. I have met the devil himself and bested him...twice now! You honestly believe that a smug little _eunuch_ with the face of a woman could_ frighten_ me? You really are a idiotic booby" Erik finished, backing the Viscount Raoul up against the wall, Erik's eyes were an organized anger, not illogical at all.

For a moment, he was silent, we were all silent! Erik stood, threateningly before the Viscount, his eyes were narrowed and hell-ridden and the Viscount appeared to be a frightened child. "Come, Penny...Madeline, let us go back to the Paris Opera House" Erik growled, turning away from the Viscount, his cloak swishing gracefully around him. The Viscount nor the Count made any movements from stopping our departure from the de Chagny home. Erik held me by his side and never let me go until I was in the carriage...fire still crackled in his eyes.

*Erik and I sat on my bed, Madeline had gone to sleep, and I was in my nightgown. I sat behind Erik and rubbed his back, he smiled. "You will go with Madeline to the masquerade, I will watch and go find Mama V...if he's done anything to her, I swear!-"

"Hush, my angel, hush" I whispered, kissing his ear "you've gotten angry enough for one day...time for sleep." I said, kissing his cheek and expecting him to tell me good night and go to...well...wherever he slept at night! Erik turned and kicked off his shoes, crawling into bed with me and laying his arm across my waist.

"Goodnight" he whispered into my ear, I smiled and felt my eyes drop.

"Goodnight, my angel"


	27. Raoul: Chapter One

"You must know that I am made of death, from head to foot, and it is a corpse who loves you and adores you and will never, never leave you!"

- Erik

_**Raoul**_

_**1849-1850**_

Philippe and I sat at the dining table, he was submerged into the latest crossword game in _L'Express _and didn't even notice when Beckett placed a breakfast of beans, a boiled egg, toast, and sliced ham before him. I smiled and thanked Beckett, then, dug into my egg. There was a distant groan and I turned to find my father hobbling down the stairs "father!" I cried, jumping up from my seat and running to his aid.

"No, no! Raoul! You act as if I'm some old man!" He grumbled as I helped him down the stairs and to his seat in the dinning room.

"Father, you're sixty-"

"Sixty six, dear boy! I know how old I am! I can still get around this damned house alone if I pleased!" Father shouted, Philippe didn't look bothered at all by father's shouting. It didn't surprise me either, we were used to father's shouting by now.

Ever since mother died, giving birth to me, he's been reclusive and angry at the world. Once or twice a month he'll lock himself up in his bedroom and refuse to eat. Only by the threat of busting down the door and dragging him out, will he come down to the dinning room peacefully and eat. "Yes, father" I mumbled, sitting back down in my own chair and finishing my breakfast relatively quickly.

"Raoul, listen to this, a gypsy camp is in the area and they have a singing act! Her name is 'Penny' and apparently she has yellow eyes! Perfect for you, brother dear." Philippe said, a lit pipe hanging from his mouth and a grin plastered on his teeth.

"Get that damned thing out of your mouth, Philip, you're far too young to smoke!" Our father growled, shoveling beans into his mouth and smacking his lips. Something that irked me beyond belief.

"Father, I'm thirty-nine, pe-"

"Exactly! Far too damned young! And far too _old_ for a woman!" Father snapped at Philippe, Philippe sighed and held the paper before his face, reading the _'l'agonie' _column.

"Yes...that's why I'm trying to find a suitable bride for Raoul." There was a pause, and I rolled my eyes "say, Raoul, let's go to this gypsy camp. Oh, come now, don't give me that look. Take a risk, brother dear." Finished Philippe, I sighed, I didn't have anything better to do. I didn't have anything to do at all.

"Fine" I said, attempting to sound bothered, Philippe grinned, showing that I had failed.

"Then it is decided!" Philippe cried, standing and folding up the paper "we will leave for the gypsy camp at ten, that gives us two hours...for you to flatten your hair." Philippe said, laughing, I threw an apple at him and connected with his shoulder, causing him to laugh harder. Father was too concerned in his breakfast to notice our playful quarrel. Philippe always made fun of me, just because I attracted the attention of the women in the family, and he got virtually none.

There was a story of Philippe I grew up hearing, like most stories, it was to embarrass him. When Philippe was ten he walked to our sister Athena's door, a bouquet of daisies behind his back. He asked Athena to be his wife. Maria was also in Athena's room and heard the proposal, Athena, being the sweet person she is, graciously accepted the flowers, but before she could reply Maria came to the door, laughing, and explained to Philippe that sisters and brothers couldn't marry. Philippe's face turned as red as a cherry!

* To the gypsy camp I wore a black evening suit with a black bowtie. I combed back my hair and smiled at my appearance. Philippe could never look this good, no matter how hard he tried. I ran eagerly down to the living room, where Philippe waited on me, he whistled as I hurried down the stairs. "Wow, ladies, look out, here comes Viscount Raoul de Chagny!"

He cried, with a grin, I smiled and shook my head. "Oh, shut it" I said happily, playfully punching his arm. He rubbed it and mouthed 'ouch'.

* I sighed as the Paris landscape rambled past us, shopping tourists turned into lush, green fields as we drove on. An hour after we left our home we arrived to a large, open field littered with multicolored tents! An entire rainbow of flappy households sat before Philippe and I. "So, Raoul" Philippe began "the paper says that the Penny woman I told you of earlier_ 'sings and looks like an angel'_...I think she might be a keeper"

"Maybe, Philippe, maybe" I whispered, turning my attention back to the window, Philippe sighed in exasperation and slammed his hand down on my shoulder, turning me away from the window.

"She'll be wonderful, I can guarantee it."

"If she's so beautiful, what is keeping her from having a suitor, Philippe?" I asked, finally voicing my worries. Philippe smiled.

"A beautiful, young woman such as she knows her quality. A woman with quality as she would not marry a drunkard or a bum, Raoul! She will marry someone who she feels matches or exceeds her quality. Someone who she feels is deserving of her" finished Philippe, I nodded and gave a quiet sigh, feeling my stomach flip as our carriage came to a halt and Philippe climbed out. "Come on, brother dear, do you want to keep her waiting for her_ époux_?"

I gave a weak smile and climbed out of the carriage, taking in the fresh air as my feet touched the grass. The sky was blanketed in a grey sheet, shielding the earth from the sun. The clouds hung low and looked as if they were about to weep, sometimes, when I was a much younger, I would ask the clouds why they wept.

I would receive no answer.

The clouds never spoke to me, hardly any of the men in my family spoke to me either. I was always a favorite among the women, though, for; I possessed many qualities that women usually possess. I can cook, I know how to clean, I've looked after my father for years, so, I know how to take care of a child. And, as Philippe teases me about, I generally have a gentle air about me, or, so I am told. Philippe and I meandered through the camp for a while, not finding any evidence of the yellow-eyed angel Philippe read to me about.

"Let us go, Philippe, she is not here. We've searched for two hours!" I cried, rubbing my face in agitation.

"No, Raoul, she is here, I know it! Wait! Is it...I can't believe my eyes! Does that little, blonde woman over there, by that red tent labeled _'The Living Corpse'_ have yellow eyes, Raoul?" Asked Philippe in a whisper, dragging me over to a large bush and hiding behind it with me.

There was a short, caucasian woman with beautiful, blonde hair wearing a green dress standing before a large, red tent labeled_ 'The Living Corpse'_. She was just staring up at it, not moving. Then, an even shorter woman walked over to her, she had long, black hair and mocha skin. The blonde woman turned and before my eyes was an angel sent from heaven. Her skin was unblemished and untouched, reminding me of a porcelain doll.

Her golden strands of hair floated gracefully down to her bosom, the dress she wore perfectly showed her tiny, hourglass figure. Her lips were cherry red and her cheeks were rosy, her nose perfectly fit her face and her eyes...oh, her eyes! Her eyes were shiny gold, and even that is an understatement! Her eyes perfectly held two burning sunsets, shooting off golden rays into the sky for all to marvel at. She was perfect, she is perfect, there is no argument in that.

My breathing halted and my eyes widened to their full extents, my hands became ice cold as all of the blood in my body rushed down to my pelvis. My mouth gaped, I had never seen a more beautiful woman!

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Philippe smirking at something.

I turned to Philippe, regrettably tearing my eyes away from that woman. Philippe's eyes were attracted directly to a large proturbance in my trousers, I cleared my throat and felt my cheeks pinken, my hands shot to my trousers to cover the bulge from my idiotic brother. "You like her, huh?" Asked he, I turned my attention back to the angel before me, I shook my head.

"I love her, Philippe. I'm in love with her."

*After collecting myself, Philippe and I stood from the bush and saw the yellow-eyed woman being pulled away by the black haired woman, I wanted to run after them. Philippe grasped my wrist and shook his head "we must watch from afar, Raoul, at least, for now, we must. Come, let us go get tickets to see her show" and with that, Philippe and I headed farther and farther away from the angel with golden eyes.

* After our tickets were purchased and our seats were found, Philippe and I sat quietly amongst other nobles from the midst of Paris who came to see the gypsies. I spotted a few of my friends. James Barker I saw, he was a Viscount, like me. He and my other friend, Adolf came and sat next to me. James was originally from London and Adolf was from Germany, both migrated to Paris in seeking a more adventurous lifestyle.

Diagonally from me sat a tall, thin man wearing a black cape, a black evening suit, a black hat, and a white half mask _'I wonder if he's part of the act'_ I thought as James and Adolf chatted about hunting, they both loved the hunt. A few moments more of their incessant chatter and the show finally began! During the other acts I was bored and decided to watch the masked man, he was quiet and very gentlemanlike, he clapped for every act...even the bad ones. Polite, to say the least. He had long, bony fingers and appeared skeletal!

...Maybe he was a skeleton.

No, Raoul! No! I shook my head slightly, pushing those childish thoughts from my head, clapping for the last act. Now, now they announced my angel! My angel with golden eyes!

The curtains were pulled, unveiling her to me and I prayed my bulge wouldn't return, I had nothing to hide it with! Her eyes scanned the crowd for a moment and settled on the man wearing the mask and floppy hat, and she smiled! Why was she smiling at him? Why won't she look to me? An exceptionally older man beside her began to play the piano and she started to sing...I will never forget those moments as long as I live and breathe.

I felt she took me by the hand and opened her wings, ascending to heaven! My body went numb and my eyes froze upon her fragile figure, my mouth fell open and I heard snickers beside me. I knew the bulge returned, now with vengeance, but I didn't care. My angel was on stage, singing to me! My god, I tasted those few moments of sweet ecstasy and clung to them as long as I could, hearing her voice reverberate in my ears.

At the end of her performance everyone stood, especially the man in the mask. We clapped as she and the older man bowed, when the duo came up, the masked man was gone! He disappeared before my very eyes! And my angel looked disturbed in finding his seat empty...

My heart fell like a rock.

Maybe the man in the mask was her suitor.

No, Raoul! No! She will surround herself with quality, sure he was a gentleman, but he would never rise to her quality!...No one could. My stomach turned as the show continued, what if I'm not good enough for her?

What if she just doesn't like me?

I voiced my worries once more to Philippe, who only smiled and patted my shoulder reassuringly. Moments later he spoke "she will like you...all women do, how many times now have you been asked to court...by a woman?"

"Thirteen" I answered, Philippe shook his head with a smile.

"The odds are in your favor, Raoul, let us make it fourteen."


	28. Raoul: Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

The show ended, and James and Adolf left whilst Philippe and I walked around the gypsy camp again, searching for the golden-eyed angel's tent. "Where do you think she is, Philippe?" I asked quietly as we stood in the middle of a circle of tents, there was a large, white tent out of the general circle. Philippe smiled and pointed to it "how do you know?" I asked skeptically, Philippe chuckled.

"Gut instinct, Raoul, it's just my gut instinct" Philippe replied, and, as Philippe said that, the golden eyed, blonde angel walked out of the tent with the elderly man! Philippe and I were at a distance, so, the woman wouldn't notice us.

"P-Philippe...isn't she beautiful?" I whispered, my eyes gluing to her, Philippe smiled.

"That she certainly is, Raoul...now, stay at a distance. Let us follow them" Said Philippe, walking slowly in pace with the golden-eyed angel and elderly man. As we walked, I felt we were being watched, but the gypsies didn't even notice us! That's when I looked into the forest beyond my golden-eyed angel and the elderly man to see two yellow eyes staring back at me.

I froze where I stood.

These yellow eyes were not like hers, these yellow eyes looked...well...evil. But, they were a calm evil. Mischievous is a better word for them. We stared at each other, the yellow eyes and I, for a while, until the eyes turned away and I saw the flash of a black cloak. Could it be?

Could that have been the masked man from earlier? But, why was he hiding?

Next, creeping behind the bushes, also watching the golden-eyed angel was a very, very fat man. He was greasy and by the way he walked, I judged he was drunk. His eyes were wide open and there sat a bulge in his trousers too! Wait a moment...was he going to attack my angel? I ran to catch up with Philippe and alerted him of the possible oncoming threat "don't worry, Raoul, we'll get him...he won't touch her."

I nodded agreeingly and in silence we followed the angel and the older man to a large campfire. The sun had gone down and the moon rose, it was an orangeish red that night. I saw the fat man hiding behind a bush, but I could not see the yellow-eyed, masked man from earlier...I knew he was hiding in the wood somewhere, but where? The angel dropped the older man off at the campfire and walked away from the celebrating gypsies, apparently someone had gotten married. The angel sat far away from the campfire, lying down in the grass and watching the moon, singing _'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'_ I smiled at her voice, I couldn't express enough how beautiful she was!

The gypsy women by the fire shrieked in happiness as their husbands held them, touched them, and kissed them in ways that only married people should. I saw my angel look longingly to them...she wanted that, I knew she did! I yearned to be the one to hold her like that, to claim her as mine. "Philippe" I whispered, gaining my brother's attention.

"What, Raoul?"

"I want her...I want her to be mine" I whispered, already imagining me holding her to my chest, kissing her. Loving her. Philippe smiled and turned me away from her, to him, he and I were also crouching behind a bush, like the fat man.

"Do not worry about it, Raoul, she will be yours soon enough. We just have to wait for the right ti-" Philippe was cut short by a shriek and a few calls for help, it was my angel! The fat man had come out of hiding and was advancing upon her, my angel stood and tried to run, but the fat man hit the back of her head and she hit the ground, she didn't move. The masked man from earlier this evening jumped out of the woods and on to the fat man's back, pounding the man's head with his fists. The elderly man my angel was traveling with was running towards the scene, then, the masked man jumped off of the fat man's back, grasped the fat man's head, and threw the fat man over his head!

The masked man threw the fat man to the ground, then, began kicking and punching the fat man's face, finally taking a knife from his pocket and decapitating the fat man. The masked man stuck his knife deep into the fat man's gut (up to the hilt) and breathed heavily. The elderly man whispered his thanks to the masked man, the masked man ran over to my angel and looked at her, checking her vital signs. "She is alive, monsieur" the masked man said, his voice was smooth, but a bit dangerous...I wasn't sure if I liked him or not. "But, she has a minor concussion and will need rest" the masked man finished, lifting my angel's body from the ground.

I judged the masked man to be anywhere from six feet four inches tall to six feet six inches tall, he didn't look very muscular, but he was. I could tell he was gentle, the way he carried her so cautiously showed me that he too saw her fragility. All of us walked back to my angel's tent, Philippe and I were still hiding in the shadows, however, the masked man knew we were there. The masked man and the older man spoke sparsely, it was mainly the older man asking the masked man questions; all of which the masked man answered. The masked man apparently got tired of the older man asking him questions, so the masked man gave the older man a quick summary of himself.

"My name is Erik, you, inevitably, know me as_ 'The Living Corpse'_, Edward. We've met before, you and I...I'm only two years older than Penny, monsieur. You and I met one day, after an act, you asked me why I hesitate to take of my mask at every performance...do you remember the answer, monsieur Edward? No? It is part of me now, this mask, it is part of my dignity...every time I had to remove it, a part of my pride was weakened, monsieur.

I only did it so I could survive without Javert imposing upon me as much. Ah, now you remember...yes...you have a beautiful daughter, Edward...a truly beautiful daughter." The masked man said, and from then on, I knew it would be war with the masked man.

"Yes, monsieur, she is. And you are a truly masculine man...a man I would be fond to let my daughter court...if that is what you are seeking, monsieur Erik" said Edward (the older man), I looked worryingly to Philippe who mouthed 'there is still hope'.

"Thank you, monsieur, it would be an honor to court such a woman. If she will have me..." Erik (the masked man) trailed off.

"Nonsense! She'll have you in a heartbeat, monsieur Erik" Edward said loudly, my heart fell to my feet and my fingers turned icy cold, for hours Philippe and I sat beside my angel's tent, listening to Erik and Edward chat. When the sun finally rose and the rosters began screaming the black haired, mocha skinned woman from before headed into my angel's tent. "Oh, hello, Zaza, what's the matter?" Asked Edward, who was my angel's father.

"Hello to you too monsieur Edward...monsieur Erik...what's happened to Penny? I came to tell her good morning and invite her over for breakfast." The woman Zaza replied.

"She was attacked by Javert and Erik saved her" Edward answered with a smile, Erik said nothing. Zaza thanked Erik and all three of them chatted until my angel woke, both Zaza and Edward left the tent...leaving she with Erik, the masked man. She thanked him and then there was silence until he said her name and she asked if he wanted gloves. There was even more silence, a silence that suffocated me...did she fancy him? Or did she not?

God, those questions inched closer to my heart every second a stifled silence hung around us! I loved her...I saw a future with her! My_ belle femme_! My _petite princesse_! My _femme merveilleuse_!

I saw her, I saw her as mine!

If this Erik wanted to court her, he would not court her without a _lutte_. I would fight him to the death for her, and he would probably fight me the same way as well, so, that would be the way then.

A duel from hell it shall be. A swordfight? A shooting? Jousting? Which will it be, monsieur Erik?

I'll even let you pick your favorite.

No mucking around then, Raoul.

To the death, monsieur Erik.

To the death.


	29. Raoul: Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

They held hands. My angel and Erik did after a tree collapsed onto a large tent. I felt nauseous. Philippe assured me that there was still hope, still hope of a future with her, but I wasn't so sure. Of course a woman can stop courting a man, but a woman to stop courting such a man as monsieur Erik?

The chances were slim to naught.

I figured only if he left her...that would never happen. Who would leave such a lovely specimen of woman?

Erik held her to his chest and rocked her, rubbing her hair and whispering comforting words to her. I clenched my fists and felt a ball of fire manifest in my stomach, my teeth gritted and my left hand groped my belt for my pistol. Philippe was quick to stop me. "You'll never have a chance with her...ever...if you do that" Philippe hissed, causing my hand to release the small gun. She was happy in his arms, I saw the comfort plastered all over her lovely face.

Then, a large, black cat walked over to them, my angel was quick to lift her from the ground, Erik shook the cat's paw and my angel laughed. Next, monsieur Erik lifted my angel up and held her bridal style, beginning to walk her back to her tent; when, mademoiselle Zaza jumped out in front of him. "She has a right to know" Zaza demanded, the man stood for a moment, sighed, and then began walking my angel to the tent where they transferred all of the crushed, mangled, and completely shredded corpuses.

Philippe and I traveled silently behind them.

Philippe and I peeked inside the tent to see my angel shaking terribly whilst writing something on a small chalkboard, the chalk broke only once. Monsieur Erik held the black cat that seemed dear to my angel. After she finished, monsieur Erik helped my angel into a chair and handed her the cat, my angel smiled and sighed. On the chalkboard was written_ 'Edward, beloved father and musician, RIP'_ and my heart broke in half...my angel just lost her father. Now, mademoiselle Zaza held out a bottle which she said contained healing potion, but monsieur Erik slapped it to the ground.

"That is not healing potion! That is death!" Monsieur Erik yelled, standing and advancing upon mademoiselle Zaza, now, now I saw Erik's rage. His eyes turned into two balls of fire and spat out flames...only by my angel's pleas would monsieur Erik resume his seat and cool his fiery eyes. "You are going to leave here, Penny, to-night you will leave.

You will never return." Monsieur Erik hissed through what sounded like gritted teeth. Philippe and I now sat next to the tent, eagerly listening to their conversation.

"Where am I to go, then? The only place I have is open in five months, Erik. I could go back to my mother and sister...but that is not a savory answer, especially so when I bare the news of my father's demise." My angel said, her voice quivered, as if she were going to burst into tears. The urge to hold her to me was almost uncontrollable now, I wanted to feel her in my arms, and more than once did I stand to do so, but Philippe pulled me back down to a crouching position.

Monsieur Erik sighed and a few moments later the trio (I'm counting the cat) came out of the tent of corpuses, and, with us shadowing behind, walked back to my angel's own tent. For hours they talked, mostly it was my angel telling monsieur Erik about her life, which was terrible! She was beaten by her mother in the worst ways possible, and yet, when she was younger, my angel still tried to please her devil of a mother.

* In the evening, Philippe and I were dozing beside my angel's tent when she and monsieur Erik emerged, I quickly tapped Philippe, gaining his attention, and pointed to them. They walked to a carriage. "What are you going to do, Erik?" My angel asked, slowly stoking her cat, monsieur Erik held the door open to the carriage, my angel's bags were inside.

"I am currently in the business of building a great opera house. I promise I will visit you when it's finished, in five months time. I will write you" Monsieur Erik said, my angel looked to her cat, then to monsieur Erik and ran into his arms, snuggling up to his chest. Monsieur Erik wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

Monsieur Erik kissed my angel's forehead softly, then, a singular tear fell from my angel's golden eye! Monsieur Erik was quick to catch it, letting it run down his hand and into his sleeve. Now, my angel smiled and stood on her tippy toes, kissing monsieur Erik's masked cheek. My mouth unhinged and I felt my body go cold, monsieur Erik grasped the door for stability, my angel smiled and climbed into the carriage, monsieur Erik's face was littered with shock.

Alright, monsieur Erik, you have won round one.

But I shall claim round two.

"Promise me" my angel said quickly, before monsieur Erik could close the door "promise me that you will write to me...everyday" my angel said, the look of longing once again taking up a home on her exquisite face.

"I promise you that I will write to you...and I will think of you" replied monsieur Erik with a small smile, I felt the beginnings of rage bubbling up in my gut as my angel pressed herself against the glass of the window in order to get one last fleeting glance at the monsieur Erik. Monsieur Erik sighed and turned, he smiled and out of his pocket he pulled a silver pocket watch and began twirling it. "Monsieur's I know you are hiding behind the tent, don't think I'm so stupid as to not notice." Said monsieur Erik, I looked to Philippe who nodded, we both stood from our hiding place to face this man, this man who I had mentally started a war with. Erik put away his pocket watch and interlocked his long fingers behind his back, strolling over to Philippe and I, this man was intimidating, he was at least a foot and four inches taller than me!

Monsieur Erik stopped before my brother and I at a respectable distance, then, he grinned. There were a few moments of tense silence before he spoke. "I suggest you take one more look at monsieur Javert's body before you think about beginning a war with me..._boy_" Erik said as he walked between Philippe and I.

My mouth fell to the grassy earth at my feet.

"Oh, yes" Erik said, causing Philippe and I both to turn "round two it is, monsieur Viscount...devil take the hindmost..." monsieur Erik trailed off, whistling some song all the way back to another carriage that seemed to follow my angel's carriage.

* That night I sat at the dining table with a glass of whisky in hand. I didn't normally drink, in fact, I hated it. But, in times like these, my brain craved it more than my taste buds rejected it. How did monsieur Erik know what I was thinking? How could he?

It was impossible! I explained everything to Philippe on the carriage ride home, he too was speechless. He too didn't have an explanation. The clock chimed two in the morning, father was in his bed and Philippe was readying for bed.

I couldn't even entertain the thought of sleeping.

Not now, not when I knew some man might be looming in my thoughts and reading my mind. That's when I realized that this is what monsieur Erik _wanted_ me to do! He _wanted_ to sleep deprive me so I would be off my game when I saw my angel again! Oh, well, monsieur Erik, if you're listening, you will not win! I poured out the whiskey and left the dining room, walking up to my bedroom and removing my shirt, sighing and turning out the gas lights.

I fell into my bed, covering my body with the cotton sheets and closing my eyes for a few moments, getting them acclimatized to the darkness. When I reopened them I saw two yellow eyes at the foot of my bed, I yelled in surprise and backed against my wall. Philippe came running. "What is it, Raoul?" Asked he frantically, turning on a gas light.

Philippe held a gun.

As soon as the gas light was turned on, the yellow eyes disappeared! I jumped from my bed and ran around the other side, but nothing was there! "What is it, Raoul?" Philippe demanded.

"Y-Yellow e-e-eyes, P-Philippe! There were y-yellow eyes at the f-foot of my b-bed!" I explained, trembling from the surprise. Philippe and two armed servants searched all over my room, but there was nothing, and no one.

"You're just all worked up from earlier, calm down, you were dreaming, Raoul. It was a dream and nothing more. Come, it is time for sleep now" Assured Philippe patting my back and helping me back into bed. When I closed my eyes, however, monsieur Erik's yellow eyes would return to me, staring me down, watching me with cruel intensity. That night I only gained three hours of sleep thanks to Erik's hellish eyes.

How could my angel find serenity in them?

* The next morning I received a letter written in red ink with childish handwriting, the letter runs thus:

_Dearest Viscount, _

_2:1 monsieur Viscount, are you even trying to win over the angel named Penny? Now, monsieur Viscount, now begins round three. _

_Sincerely _

_- Erik_

"Oh, that bastard!" I cried, slamming the letter down on the table, causing my father to swear and me to reread the letter to Philippe.

"Don't worry, Raoul, you will win in the end. Don't worry" assured Philippe, turning back to the paper, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. The bastard was certainly right.

Now begins round three.


	30. Raoul: Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

I searched desperately for days, weeks, months even! I searched to find my angel named Penny, but, there were no records of her leaving Paris! Not even a train ticket! Or...so they said. Some of the people Philippe and I interrogated probably weren't telling the whole truth, there was something in their eyes, something glittering in the sunlight.

Fear.

The good monsieur Erik most likely threatened all of those who saw the lovely angel on her trek out of Paris, Philippe and I were malnourished of knowledge because of this. I do not blame those people, I would have wired my mouth shut if I were them! But, I am not. I am not one of them. Sure, monsieur Erik has threatened me more than once, and, admittedly, I was quivering quite a lot, but the drive to find my angel is much stronger than my fear of monsieur Erik.

So I hope.

I know, in the end, something terrible will happen, a duel perhaps? Erik and I have already agreed that we fight to the death for Penny, I guess the real questions are, who will live? And who will die? Philippe pulled me out of my thoughts by smacking the back of my head "come on, Raoul! Are you dazed off again?"

He asked with a laugh, I most certainly was. I sighed and looked around, Philippe and I sat on a bench in the middle of the bustling, Paris train station. I put my hand down beside me to feel a small piece of paper underneath, I glanced down to find an address written in a childish scrawl _'Mrs. Valorous, 4836 Oxford Circle, London, England'_...wait a moment, I recognized this handwriting!

It was monsieur Erik's handwriting!

That means that my angel must have been here! She must have dropped this on the way to the train! I quickly showed Philippe who ran, at once, to the ticket man and ordered two tickets to London, England. The next train for London, however, was in two nights. My head fell into my hands and Philippe patted my shoulder "don't fret, Raoul, we'll see her again." Philippe said softly.

"Wait a moment, monsieur, did you just call him 'Raoul'? As in the Viscount?" Asked the ticket man, Philippe and I shared a confused glance.

"Yes, monsieur, I am the Viscount Raoul de Chagny" I answered, the ticket man smiled and disappeared under his desk for a moment, returning with an envelope.

"A man told me to give this to you last night, monsieur de Chagny. He said you would be by this morning!" The ticket man said happily, Philippe and I thanked the man, hurrying back to the bench and examining the letter. This time, the writing on the envelope was printed. With a sigh and a glance to Philippe I tore open the envelope, taking out a letter written in red ink, in a childish scrawl.

Monsieur Erik. I should have known.

_Dearest Viscount de Chagny,_

_You would, no doubt, enjoy the knowledge of where Miss. Penny was, wouldn't you? I will tell you, only for you to have some peace with Erik, understand? If I tell you where Penny is, you must and I repeat MUST not come looking for her! At least not until she is taken in to the Paris Opera House...please, monsieur Raoul, I beg of you! For all our sakes, DO NOT go hunting for Penny...not yet, monsieur. _

_ Monsieur de Chagny, Penny is living with me now, in London, she and her sister Madeline (and her cat, Agatha). She, Madeline, and Agatha will live with me for five months, then, she will be transported to the Paris Opera House where she will sing, there, and only there, is it safe for you to go looking for her. Monsieur Erik is an extremely dangerous and deadly man, monsieur Raoul, you are playing with an explosive...the deadliest explosive there is...do not expect to come away from this unscathed, or alive, even. Erik has killed before for far less, monsieur. You are putting your life on the line for a life that may not even exist, monsieur, be sure you know what you're doing._

_For, Erik has many, many plans for you, monsieur Raoul, and most of them are not savory at all. In the past Erik would design unique tortures for criminals in Persia, for the Persian government. Heed the advice of an old, experienced woman who has lived with Erik for many, many years...let. Penny. Go. _

_I do not want to see your body in a casket, monsieur, for; that is where you will end up poking and prodding at monsieur Erik. _

_Sincerely,_

_ -Mrs. Valorous. _

"What are you doing?" I demanded, jumping from my seat as Philippe let the remanence of the tickets drop into the bin.

I don't want you to mess with such a dangerous man, you could get killed, Raoul! Over what? A woman! There are plenty more out there, Raoul!" Philippe growled, dragging me out of the train station, I ripped my arm from him and we both stared at each other for a moment.

"There are none like her, Philippe." I paused and walked to the carriage "your attitude towards women is probably why you never married" I hissed, adding insult to injury.

"At least I won't be killed for a woman!" Philippe hissed through gritted teeth.

"At least I'll die for someone I love! At least I'll stand up for what I believe in, Philippe! At least I will not _quit!_" I yelled back, feeling my teeth smash together and my cheeks turning a red color. I slammed the carriage door shut and punched the roof of the carriage three times, ordering the cabbie to take me to my home.

Leaving Philippe standing before the train station.

* I sat at the bar we had in the library, staring out of the window. I had just swallowed my eighth glass of scotch and I started feeling the first signs of drunkenness. I looked over the letter Mrs. Valorous had written me at least one hundred times! I had practically memorized it by now! And Philippe still wasn't here.

He was probably doing the same thing I was.

Drinking.

It was a habit of the de Chagny men. Every man in my family was, in some way, addicted to alcohol. Excluding me, but, I am building up a taste for it in these strange days. I sighed and poured my ninth drink, missing the cup at first and feeling a rush of cold scotch down my arm. I wondered if Erik liked to drink...maybe I could invite him over...wait a moment, what the hell was I thinking?

Invite my enemy over for a drink?

I _was_ drunk!

After that minute of sober realization, I took another sip of my ninth drink, slipping back into quiet intoxication. In those brainless moments I realized why my angel loved monsieur Erik so, it had nothing to do with quality, monsieur Erik was dangerous, protective, mysterious, (and to her) sweet. That's what my angel wanted. A tall-dark-and-handsome man, and monsieur Erik certainly surpassed all of those specifications. My angel didn't want a puny man, she wanted a strong man who could protect her, she didn't want a wealthy Viscount, she wanted a decent man with a decent amount of money and a decent home.

After all, she didn't come from money anyways.

She wasn't looking for any man like me, she wanted a man like monsieur Erik...and she found him. Perhaps I should heed Philippe and Mrs. Valorous's advice...perhaps...

No! Raoul, what are you thinking? You love Penny! You can't give up on her like that! You can't give up on her that easily, not that easily, Raoul, are you sure you even love her?

Of course, I love her! I want to show her everything! I want to give her every jewel in the world! I want to see her sparkle when I hold her tightly, I want she to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night! She will be mine...oh yes, she will be-

Interrupting my mental rant was a gun shot. I glanced down at myself to see that my glass of scotch shattered in my hand, glass and the alcoholic liquid lay on my legs. It took me a few moments to realize what was going on.

I was being shot at!

I got up as fast as I drunkenly could and 'ran' to the library door, bullets whizzing by my head as I did so. I slammed the doors shut to the library and ran up the stairs to my bedroom, locking my door behind me. I slid to the floor and breathed, the world was swirling around me and I couldn't tell which way was straight, so I simply sat against the door, breathing heavily. I knew that was monsieur Erik or someone monsieur Erik sent, I was too in this war to back out now...

We were past the point of no return.

Now, underneath the door was slid an envelope, I opened it to reveal a letter written by the one and only monsieur Erik. It ran thus:

_Dearest Monsieur Viscount,_

_This means you have survived round four, I applaud you (round three was the train station). Then again, you're only alive, because I want you alive. I could have killed you several times now, especially in your sleep. I could've killed you when you were staring out of the window, a bullet through your brain, monsieur Viscount. But, I'm feeling quite charitable to-day, so, I did not. _

_I advice that four scotches is a good number to stop drinking at. Nine simply ruins the senses. The Count Philippe, however, prefers vodka to scotch or whiskey, he drank almost fifteen glasses at the pub down the road. I would favor a methamphetamine or hookah to a drink, but, if I must choose, I would say my choice would be a cognac or brandy. Tut, tut monsieur Viscount, tut, tut, leaving your own brother standing alone at a train station?_

_ Something bad might have happened to him! You are, indeed an uncaring brother, aren't you? Have no fear, your brother, the Count Philippe, is safe and sound at the Hôtel-Dieu. I have no wish to kill him, monsieur Viscount, I have no need to. You, on the other hand, must count yourself lucky that my charity extended to-day whilst the revolver lay in my hand. _

_ I do not enjoy killing people sneakily, monsieur Viscount, I do not enjoy killing people...not anymore. But, do not mistake, I WILL kill, monsieur Viscount, I will kill for my angel of music, I will kill everyone and anyone who dares mess with her. I may not enjoy it, monsieur Viscount, but I will. When I do kill you, I will kill you in such a way that I will not destroy your pride, it is too cruel to take a man's pride away, I understand that. You will die honorably, monsieur Viscount, and I will kill you swiftly...I do not wish to inflict that much pain, unless you inflict pain upon my angel. _

_ Good day, monsieur Viscount, I imagine we will be seeing each other quite soon. _

_ Sincerely,_

- _Erik._

I had to read Erik's letter several times before the words would stop swimming into one another. I closed my eyes afterwards and sighed, I needed to go see Philippe, I needed to get to him. But my body wouldn't allow me to move. It was stupid of me to drink that much, it was stupid of me to leave Philippe before the train station!

It seems all I can make to-day are stupid mistakes.

And now, in consequence to my past stupidity, I received a death letter from the Prince of Death himself. Looking back on it, it is as if I practically begged for the death wish from monsieur Erik. It didn't matter now, the past is the past, and we must deal with what has happened to us. If monsieur Erik is going to kill me, then I will die as he says.

Honorably.

I would rather die for Penny once than live a million lives with other women! Yes, I will fight...and quite possibly die for Penny. There came a chuckle behind me, a dark chuckle that was muffled by the door, but I still recognized it. "It is settled, then" the voice of the Prince of Death said. "Let round five begin"


	31. Raoul: Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

It's been four months since I got the last letter from monsieur Erik. Philippe has all but healed, it turns out that Philippe got into a drunken row at the pub and was taken to the hospital by a tall, thin man wearing a white mask.

Monsieur Erik saved Philippe.

I couldn't believe my ears when I questioned the bartender about it, then again, monsieur Erik did say he didn't want to kill Philippe...only me. Ever since Philippe returned home from the hospital, however, he hasn't been feeling right, even now, four months after the incident! The doctors suppose he picked up a virus from the hospital, but the doctors don't know which one. Not yet, anyways. I was walking on the sidewalks, it was dusk and not many people roamed the streets, even in this part of Paris.

My hands were sunk into my pockets and as I walked on the sidewalk I kicked along a small rock, trying to distract my mind. These four months all I could think about was my golden eyed angel, Penny. I wondered how life in London was treating her, or if she had been in contact with monsieur Erik, whom I had coined the nickname 'Prince of Death' for. I yearned to see her face again, to smell her perfume as she waked by, or just catch a glance of her from a distance. I was becoming agitated, and very, very restless.

Poor, poor Philippe had done all he could for me. I could barely believe how many courtings I went on in those past four months, yet, I could only see the face of Penny flashing back in my mind as I dined with other women. "You must stop this sulking, Raoul" Philippe said one morning when he was feeling a bit better. "Sulking is not healthy, especially when you're looking for a wife"

"I'm not looking for a wife, Philippe, I've found her." I said solemnly, poking at my eggs.

"Oh?" Philippe said, sitting up happily and putting his paper down "Who is it? Oh, no, let me guess! Angelina? No, no, Margret...or...Sasha?

No...Elizabeth? No? Who then, dear brother?" Asked Philippe excitedly, hope shone brightly in his eyes.

"Penny" I said dreamily, smiling down at my cooling breakfast, Philippe sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

"Raoul, you must forget about her. She is monsieur Erik's and monsieur Erik's alone. And he will do anything and everything to keep it that way, Raoul. I can't stress enough that he will kill you!" Yelled Philippe, going into a coughing fit. I jumped up and gave him some water, he calmed down and sighed. "Raoul, I feel I don't have much time left on this earth-"

"Oh, Philippe!" I said standing back from him.

"Now, Raoul, just listen. Just...listen. If I do not make it through your and monsieur Erik's...'war' as you call it, I want you to do something for me, will you?" Asked my brother "you can call this my dying wish"

"Anything, Philippe"

"If I am dead before this 'war' is over, I want you to let monsieur Erik and mademoiselle Penny marry, I want you to find a nice Viscountess or other woman of nobility and marry her, and I want you to have children. Never think of Penny again...do you understand?" Philippe asked, staring at me sternly, I bit my bottom lip.

"Philippe-"

"Promise me!" Cried Philippe, coughing again, I sighed and promised him I would fulfill his wish. "Good lad, thank you, Raoul. I am at ease now" finished Philippe, I nodded and we finished breakfast in silence.

Now, I was close to my home, the de Chagny mansion. I didn't want to go inside. Not now, between my ailing brother, mentally unstable father, and yearning for Penny growing stronger, that house was a sign of hell for me. Father had grown worse in his anger as the months passed on, he had taken to hurling objects at the servants and I, and, occasionally Philippe. Now we confined my father to his bedroom, so he may not harm anyone.

All of a sudden the front doors to the de Chagny mansion flew open and running out of them came Stella, a maid whom I had grown up knowing. "Monsieur Raoul! Monsieur Raoul!" She was screaming in her thick Spanish accent.

"What is it, mademoiselle?" I asked, Stella was panting and bent down to her knees as she ran to me, I grasped her elbows to help hold her up, Stella was sixty seven years old, it wasn't good for her to run as fast as she did. Something was wrong, terribly wrong to make her do that.

"Your father, monsieur Raoul! He's...he's killed himself!" She cried, tears in the sides of her eyes, gripping my velvet coat. I grasped her wrinkled hand and helped her back to the de Chagny house. Once inside, I ran up the stairs to my father's room to find him lying in bed with a noose around his neck.

"We...we cut him down, monsieur Raoul, we couldn't stand to see him...swinging there like that" Stella said, huffing and puffing up the stairs, holding her lower back. I shook my head, but no tears gathered in my eyes as Stella's did, actually, I felt waves of relief wash over me, like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"No one must know of this, mademoiselle Stella, only you, Philippe, the servants that cut him down, and I, got it? To the media and anyone else he had a heart attack, understand?" I said sternly, Stella nodded quickly, I patted her back and helped her into a chair. If the media got wind that my father killed himself there was sure to be an investigation as to why and then there is risk of being the target of the public's eye, then, anything you do will seem like it is a crime. I ran to Philippe's room, seeing him lying in bed, before I could speak Philippe raised a silencing hand.

"I already know, Raoul. I was the first she ran to." Philippe said calmly, I nodded, shut the door behind me and sat on the edge of his bed. "It's strange" Philippe began again "I'm not too saddened...do you feel relief, Raoul? Yes?

As do I...we should have admitted him to a mental institution long ago." Finished Philippe, I nodded agreeingly and sighed. Twiddling my thumbs. "Well, Raoul" Philippe said softly "looks like you'll be a Count soon enough...I'm dying, Raoul."

"Philippe...no!" I cried, leaning over to him and holding his hands.

"Get back!" He cried, pushing me backwards and coughing in the other direction. "The doctors said I have tuberculosis, Raoul. I should be dead within the year, I am not afraid of death, Raoul. I have met him once before, and he is a kind soul.

He was soft and gentle, not at all evil or cold. He wrapped me in a blanket of warmth and was taking me away when a light shone through...through where? I have no idea...but, Raoul, this light was the brightest light I have ever laid eyes upon! At least four times brighter than the sun! Death cringed at the light and my blanket of warmth disappeared, and, I woke to find that I was in my bedroom with a squabble of doctors all around me.

Raoul, Death is not to be feared, he is not to be loved either...simply acknowledged." Said Philippe with a sigh.

"Philippe, you can't leave me here, alone. I know it's selfish to ask you not to, but if you can, I beg of you to stay alive. Please, _please_, Philippe! You are the only one who holds my sanity in place!" I cried, feeling my eyes glass over, but quickly wiping the oncoming tears away.

"Stop being such a woman, Raoul." Philippe said with a grin, I smiled. Philippe know how dear he was to me, despite our quarrels and yells, we were all we had left. Our mother and father were dead and our sisters didn't keep up communication, hell, even Athena was getting too busy, she was raising two little boys and she was a Duchess! Athena may have telegraphed us twice this year.

Once for Christmas and once for my birthday.

Oh, what a telegraph she'll get to-morrow!

"I just don't want my best friend to die" I said softly, sniffling. I clutched at my coat, feeling a tear run down my cheek, Philippe looked pitifully to me and sighed.

"I'll try my best, Raoul, I'll try my best" assured Philippe, I nodded and smiled, backhanding the tear off of my face. I sighed and slowly walked out of Philippe's room, closing the door behind me. As I began to walk downstairs mademoiselle Stella came up to me and handed me an envelope, nodded, and walked away. The envelope was addressed to me, the letter inside ran thus:

_Dear monsieur Viscount,_

_You have my condolences. I am not totally heartless, monsieur. _

_Sincerely,_

-_The Prince of Death._

I shook my head and sat down in the middle of the stairs, I gave up trying to figure out how he knew these things so quickly. I realized that I never would know. Not now, not ever. Monsieur Erik guarded his secrets like he hid Penny.

Extremely well.

I sighed and stood, walking out of the de Chagny house of death with monsieur Erik's first non-threatening letter (that he's sent me) and walked all the way to the telegraph center, sending both Athena and Maria news of the ailing Philippe and our dead father.


	32. Raoul: Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

My heart pounded as Philippe and I rounded the corner in our dog cart, the last month had been a testing one. Philippe became deathly ill, Death knocked on his bedroom door several times, trying my nerves. As the month ended, however, Philippe improved to the point where he and I could go out and he would not cough! When the final day of the month came, I received a letter at breakfast, it ran thus:

_Dear Viscount de Chagny,_

_ I thank you a million times for heeding my advice! To-day Penny is going to sing at the Paris Opera House for the role of leading soprano. She was one of the only two girls who were actually invited to sing. You may visit her of your own accord, but, do not forget, where ever Penny is, her angel of music is not far away. _

_Sincerely,_

_ - Mrs. Valorous._

I ran up the stairs, to go to Philippe's room, and discovered Philippe walking down the stairs without the help of a servant or the banister! Philippe looked up and grinned "oh, now, Raoul, don't look so surprised! I told you I would try my best, didn't I? And I have, I do believe I have beaten that devil of a virus! Now, what is it, dear brother?"

I ran beside him and excitedly showed him the note, he smiled and handed it back to me. "It looks like your angel awaits, monsieur Viscount!" Philippe said as I attacked the stairs, two at a time, back to the dining room and inhaling my food. After Philippe finished he and I ordered a carriage to the Paris Opera House. My stomach flipped inside me as we drove, my fingers were icicles and my feet tapped impatiently, oh, how I longed for this day!

How I wished on every star and prayed so hard on Sunday's for this day to come! The day I saw my golden-eyed angel once more!

The threat of monsieur Erik was the farthest thing from my mind that day.

When, it should have been the closest.

It should've punched me in the face.

When Philippe and I strolled into the Paris Opera House two oldish men ran up to us. "_Bonjour_, monsieurs!" Said a short man with brown eyes and greying brown hair. He wore a navy blue suit with a red bowtie and a black top hat. "Welcome to the Paris Opera House!

I am Monsieur Frimin and this is Monsieur Moncharmin, owners of the this grand opera house! How may we be of service?" Asked Monsieur Firmin. I smiled and Philippe spoke.

"I am Count Philippe de Chagny and this is Viscount Raoul de Chagny, we are here to...observe" Philippe said, that day Philippe wore a black suit and his favorite black cane with a silver wolf's head at the top. I too wore a black suit, but I wore a black top hat and did not carry a cane. The managers of the Paris Opera House stood straighter now.

"If I may ask, observe what, monsieur Philippe?" Asked monsieur Firmin smiling concerningly to Philippe. Philippe sighed.

"A woman, monsieur"

"Oh god, do we have a criminal in our midst?" Monsieur Moncharmin asked with wide eyes, looking from Philippe to Firmin, I laughed heartily and Philippe chuckled.

"No, monsieur, the Viscount simply is infatuated with one of them." Replied Philippe, gently punching me in the arm. The managers looked to one another and smiled devilishly.

"Who is the lucky lady?" Asked monsieur Firmin, he and Moncharmin leaned closer to hear.

"Penny" I whispered with a smile, the managers leaned back and smiled at me, my cheeks heated and turned a light pink color. "Please, monsieurs, please do not divulge that to anyone...please!" The two managers nodded understandingly.

"Monsieur Raoul?" Asked Firmin

"_Oui_?"

"You know that the prima donna has another man after her heart as well, correct?" Said the manager Firmin, I nodded.

"He and I have spoken before" I replied, taking up Philippe's arm and biding a good day to the managers. For hours we meandered around the Paris Opera House coming up empty handed.

"We should have asked he managers where her room was" Philippe breathed, sitting down in a near-by chair. His sickness was improving, but by no means was he cured of it. Philippe's face was milky white, yet sweat poured from his brow and he was breathing heavily. I asked if he was in need of anything, he simply took out a handkerchief and dabbed his forehead, then sighed. "No, dear Raoul, just a few moments rest, you're running me ragged, dear brother!"

Philippe cried, attempting to laugh, but ended having another coughing fit. A few moments later and Philippe was shivering! I removed my tuxedo coat and wrapped it around him, he smiled. "T-Thank you, Raoul. Only a few more moments and we will be on our way again, we'll find the managers and ask where mademoiselle Penny's room is, alright?" Asked Philippe, I nodded silently.

It took much more time for Philippe to calm down, but, he never stopped shivering and the color in his face never returned. It was nearly midnight when Philippe could stand alone again. My eye lids drooped and I sighed "come on, Philippe, let us go back home" that's when our attention was drawn away from the doors of the Paris Opera House, upon investigation, we found that it was a party! A large party thrown for the newest members of the Paris Opera House! And Penny was there!

Oh, yes, I saw my golden-eyed angel in the crowd, she was laughing with a brunette with blue eyes and drinking some concoction out of a champagne glass. Moments later, my angel wavered and excused herself to the bathroom.

She didn't come out for twenty minutes.

A man who looked Indian pulled my angel out of the bathroom...blood lined my angels lips. "Penny!" I called out to her in utter fear. I wanted to run to her, I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her pain away. Then, I saw a tall, thin figure veiled in a black cloak and black hat stride after the man and my angel, it was monsieur Erik.

Monsieur Erik turned to me and narrowed his eyes, as if telling me not to follow, Philippe groaned and reality came back to me. I sighed and a battle raged in my head.

Do I leave my golden-eyed angel with monsieur Erik and go home? Or, do I run after her, face monsieur Erik's wrath, and drag Philippe along with me?

I knew the better of the two poisons, I knew the more logical choice, and yet, and yet! My heart ached and screamed for me to follow, it begged my legs to carry me to her, it cried out and tried to crawl up my throat, to yell out once more for my golden-eyed angel. "R-Raoul.." Philippe whispered, clutching my shoulder and falling to his knees, holding his stomach. I fell with my ill brother, wrapping his right arm around my neck and shoulders "R-Raoul...p-ple..ase..." Philippe whispered, I nodded quickly and heaved up my brother, quickly dragging him to the carriage awaiting for our return.

* Two days passed until Philippe felt ready to go outside once more. Once more Philippe and I traveled to the Paris Opera House, the managers reported that Penny's room number was 666. They swore it happened on accident, that she get that room number. Her room had a peep hole, Philippe and I looked through to find that her room was completely empty, that's when we heard shouting...her shouting. "Erik!"

My golden-eyed angel screamed, flying down the hallway, a note in her grasp "Erik!" she cried again, the brunette friend from the party following quickly after her. "Erik!" She yelled a final time, arriving at a door numbered 662. She flung the door open and hurried inside, her friend following, Philippe and I crept after them.

My golden-eyed angel sat in monsieur Erik's lap, his great arms wrapped around her, she snuggled up to him, looking to him for protection and love. It felt as if my heart was ripped from my chest, I gave a quiet gasp of sadness. Philippe grasped my hand "you still have a chance, dear brother" assured he.

"What is it, my angel?" Asked Erik urgently, never unraveling himself from _my_ golden-eyed angel. My angel handed him the note she was screaming down the hallway with, after a few tense moments, monsieur Erik jumped to his feet, causing my angel to stand also. "The audacity! The arrogance!

The utter hellish stupidity! Oh, this man will pay for threatening my little flower! When I find him...oh ho, when I find this man, I will tear him...limb from limb!" Monsieur Erik thundered, pacing. Then, he ripped up the note, sending the shreds into the fire.

Next, monsieur Erik scared my soul from my body.

Monsieur Erik punched through the_ stone _wall!

He removed his fist to find that nothing was bleeding or broken! He was completely fine! He even kicked a desk, causing all of the legs to fall off! I gulped and felt shivers being sent all over my body...did I really want to mess with..._him_? Did I really want to begin a row with that monster of a man?

"E-Erik?" My golden-eyed angel asked in a weak voice, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his right arm, kissing it softly and laying her head against it. Monsieur Erik calmed and turned to my golden-eyed angel, she wrapped her arms around him, again snuggling up to him and finding comfort with him. I attempted to puzzle together my emotions, but I was so wrapped up in the moment, it was impossible! Now, monsieur Erik pushed my golden-eyed angel's face to his, slowly connecting their lips.

My heart fell to my feet and I became limp, my jaw dropped and a wash of coldness flowed over me. He placed his hand gently behind her precious head and pushed their heads closer together.

She smiled.

Quietly, I fell to my knees, all my hopes of winning over my angel were dashed. Tears came to my eyes and involuntarily fell over, staining a trail down my face and falling to the ground below me. Their tongues were exchanged, and she was happy. I bit my bottom lip to the point where blood dripped down the hill of my bottom lip and streamed from my chin, mixing with the salty liquid of my tears. Penny ran her fingers through monsieur Erik's black hair and in turn monsieur Erik lifted her fragile body off of the ground; my angel wrapped her legs around monsieur Erik's torso, grasping a handful of his black hair.

Monsieur Erik's hat lay on the ground behind them. "God! I love you" my angel said through monsieur Erik's lips...and tongue.

"I am no-" Penny kissed monsieur Erik "God, angel-" another kiss "but you-" kiss again "love me like one" monsieur Erik finished, breaking their lips to breathe, I grasped for my chest, where my heart was supposed to be, and felt both of my arms go numb. My chest tightened, my jaw ached, my breathing quickened, and I felt drunk. I became dizzy and lightheaded. Philippe pulled me out of view of the couple, throwing my right arm over his shoulders and neck.

"Ph-Ph-Ph.." I stuttered, I couldn't work up enough breath to say his name.

"Hush, Raoul! We must get you home and to Stella! Are your arms numb?" I nodded "your chest tight?" I nodded "anything aching?"

I pointed to my jaw. "Damnit! Raoul, you're going to have a heart attack! Come, we must hurry!" Philippe cried, frantically. Philippe practically threw me into the carriage, ordering the driver to take me to our home, as fast as he could. Within moments, it felt like, Philippe was dragging me into our home, screaming for Stella. Stella ran at her top speed to Philippe and I.

"Master Philippe! What ever is the matter?" Asked she, her eyes wide and urgent.

"Stella he's...he's...he's in danger of a heart attack! He's having all of the symptoms...h-hurry with the medicine, Stella, hurry!" Philippe yelled, he too was running out of breath. Philippe staggeringly carried my, what seemed lifeless, body upstairs to my bedroom, laying me down on my bed and falling down into a chair beside me; screaming for Stella to hurry with the medicine. Within seconds, I began seeing dark spots everywhere...dark polka dots they were...then, my eyelids shut...and there was nothing.

* I woke with a start to see Philippe sleeping peacefully beside me, and the window to my bedroom was open, sunlight was flooding through the window and birds chirped softly on the branch beyond the window. My breath was with me again, I no longer ached, I was not numb, and my lightheadedness dissipated, I smiled and turned to Philippe, who had woken. "Thank you, Philippe" I whispered, my smile never wavering.

"Anything for you, dear Raoul." Philippe said softly, patting my shoulder weakly. Philippe once again looked weak and sick, he should be in his own room, with someone catering to him. Not the dead catering to the sick. I explained this to him and he smiled.

"I am not dead yet, dear brother. Not yet." Replied Philippe, now, Stella entered carrying a tray of delicious looking food and a note addressed to me. I opened that first and recognized red, childish handwriting.

_Dearest, Monsieur Viscount, _

_So you saw my and my angel's kiss, did you? How did you find it? I found it exciting...exhilarating and utterly awe-inspiring. She is so innocent, so beautifully unblemished by the knowledge of ungodliness. She thinks me a god, monsieur Viscount._

_A God! _

_Then again, many people have been comparing me to immortal spirits lately. Prince of Death...Opera Ghost...God...The Living Corpse, even The Phantom of the Opera! I have word, monsieur Viscount, that you have suffered a heart attack! Tut, tut, monsieur Viscount, tut, tut! You are too emotional, monsieur Viscount, entirely too emotional and feminine._

_Penny has compared me to the alpha-male lion, and I compare you to the gazelle, cowering away from me..._

_And rightly so._

_Round five has come and gone, monsieur Viscount, and our game comes to an end. Penny has made her choice and your brother falls ill every passing moment. Think once more, monsieur Viscount, 'do you really want to mess with a man like me?'_

_Sincerely,_

_ - The Opera Ghost. _

I shook my head and layed back against my pillow. Philippe had fallen asleep beside me. Monsieur Erik was right...as he had been many times before...Philippe was getting worse every second and I had a heart attack...the de Chagny line was going to fall.


	33. Raoul: Chapter Seven

**_Chapter Seven_**

The temptation was too strong. I couldn't help myself! I stood, hidden behind a fruit vendor, at the market watching my golden-eyed angel shop with her darling little sister. I recovered from my heart attack and decided I would give my angel one last try, I would have one last time to show my love to her. I couldn't let her go_ that_ easy!

Of course, monsieur Erik loomed above my head (literally) but I was too blinded by love to fully realize the consequences that my actions would provoke. At that time of uncertainties, there was only one thing I was sure of, my love for the golden-eyed angel. She and her sister talked quietly as they walked through the market, I ordered Beckett to wait on my command, they would go to the de Chagny mansion, I was sure of it! On hearing a man of nobility asked for her fragile presence, she would surely return to my home!

Surely!

As I crept after them, I gave the signal to Beckett who nodded obediently and went to fetch the girls. As he did, however, through the vendors I saw two, yellow, evil eyes staring back at me.

Monsieur Erik.

He narrowed his eyes and I did the same, I wasn't too afraid of him now, my stupidity made me bold.

Why does that happen? Why are the stupidest people the boldest?

I turned my attention back to my golden-eyed angel and her blue-eyed sister to find that they were politely following Beckett back to my carriage! My heart fluttered in my chest and began beating quickly...she was actually going to my home! When they were out of sight I turned back to monsieur Erik to find that his yellow eyes had vanished. My stupidity and ego grew to the point where I stood and walked to where monsieur Erik was crouching. I found something quite odd in his place.

Black, lace, ladies underwear.

I picked the delicate undergarment off of the dirt and examined it, there was a note inside from monsieur Erik.

_Dearest, Monsieur Viscount,_

_Please, take this undergarment from Penny's wardrobe. It is the closest thing to her undergarments you will ever get, besides, she has many, many more undergarments she will wear for me. _

_Sincerely,_

_- The Angel of Death._

I could feel my ears turning red, my vision blurred, my hand trembled, and I almost screamed in anger. I ripped up the note into the tiniest pieces I could in my rage, breathing heavily and clutching my golden-eyed angel's undergarments tightly. I stomped out from behind the vendor, cheeks a bright red, and angrily ordered a cab, snapping at the driver to take me to my home. When I arrived to my home Beckett came up to me and told me that the ladies were in the library, I grasped him by his collar. "I know" I growled through gritted teeth, throwing the innocent butler to the ground and tramping upstairs.

I paced for the longest time, collecting myself. Philippe came in and helped me calm down, finally smiling to me and walking out, inevitably he was going to meet the golden-eyed angel and her sister. I sighed and dressed in a better suit, combed back my hair and smiled. Still, Philippe could never, ever appear this handsome. As I walked down the stairs, I heard two voices mingling, my brother's and a sweet, higher pitched voice.

A woman's voice.

My angel!

I then heard an unearthly noise, a stomach gurgle. "Sounds like someone's hungry" I said loudly, so that they all could hear me, three heads popped out of the dining room, a very little girl's with brown hair and blue eyes, Philippe's, and a porcelain angel's. Philippe now chuckled.

"Mademoiselles, I present to you, the Viscount Raoul de Chagny!" He cried, as I walked through the threshold, I couldn't keep my eyes off of my golden-eyed angel! I even bumped into the table on my way over to her! I chuckled and she smiled, I knelt down to one knee and took up her arm in my hands, oh, how my lips felt so unworthy of kissing her hand! She was so beautiful, and my love for her pulsated through my body, I could just barely pull my lips away from her. t

I pulled out my golden-eyed angel's chair for her, she smiled and thanked me as she sat, I also pulled out her sister's chair. Philippe and I sat and then, the food was served! It was a grand feast of duck, turkey, potato mash, steamed vegetables, beans, pasta, and black pudding. Philippe also said that for dinner was homemade ice cream! Philippe and I questioned my golden-eyed angel extensively, yet, she would answer all of our questions with an amiable gleam in her eye and a smile.

I felt something in my trousers stir.

No, not now!

"So, mademoiselle Penny, how do you like it at the Paris Opera House?" Philippe asked, I leaned in to hide my growing bulge from my angel and her sister.

"Oh, it's been grand. The managers are very kind and throw exquisite parties" She answered, an unwavering smile upon her face.

"Philippe, aren't we having a masquerade party, here, quite soon?" I asked, making up a party and hoping Philippe to go with my idea. Philippe smiled slyly.

"Why, yes, Raoul, we are. Say, mademoiselle Penny, would you and your sister fancy coming?" Asked Philippe, by the look on Penny's face, she could tell this was made up on the spot.

"We would love to" She answered, my heart sprung high into my chest, flying into my throat and singing a happy tune! Lunch continued and I was content with myself, but a question continued to nag at me...it nagged and suffocated me until I questioned my golden-eyed angel about it.

"Mademoiselle Penny, do you have a suitor?"

"Indeed, I do" She answered, my once jovial heart fell to my feet and I began to feel nauseous. It felt like all of the happiness in the world was sucked out in that moment.

"O-Oh" I whispered feeling a bit lightheaded "what is the name of the luckiest man in the world?"

"Erik" she answered...indeed, Erik won. Mademoiselle Penny and I went on to talk about monsieur Erik, I found that he was a musician, composer, ventriloquist, architect, and a magician, he was also to play one of his songs from _'Don Juan Triumphant'_ at the masquerade. As Penny and Madeline were going to leave, I grasped my golden-eyed angel's wrist.

"Mademoiselle, I am sorry for my poor behavior at lunch. Will you please return for dinner...and bring your...Erik?" I asked, not wanting her to slip through my fingers so easily. She nodded and I felt waves of relief crash over me, I thanked her and kissed her hand, I kissed her hand all the way down to her cold fingers!

* Philippe and I sat in the library, drinks in hand. "Eight months, Philippe, they've been courting for eight months! That's this entire time!" I cried, downing my fifth drink. Philippe nodded.

"I know, dear brother, I can calculate months!" He cried, downing his third.

The rest of the day went on as slow as a snail can crawl, that is, until dinner arrived. I stood in my bedroom, staring at my appearance. Sure Philippe couldn't match me...but, monsieur Erik? How could he? He was practically a skeleton covered in clothes!

Now, be nice, Raoul. No need for name calling.

I heard voices downstairs, a masculine, deep, male voice, a sweet, high voice, and Philippe's voice. My golden-eyed angel, her sister, and monsieur Erik had arrived. I stood in my bedroom, before my mirror, for a few moments more, sighing and finally walking downstairs to see all of them sitting in the living area, a shocked expression covered Philippe's face. "Everyone ready for dinner?" I asked, walking down the stairs, two by two.

For a while we all sat in silence, until, monsieur Erik broke it. "Viscount" he said.

"Yes, monsieur Erik?" I answered

"Penny mentioned a masquerade?"

"Ah! Yes...what of it?" I asked, leaning forwards.

"When will this masquerade take place?" Asked he, he was very calm and gentleman like. There was also the unspoken rule that we all pretended not to know one another, we needn't worry Penny with our war.

"Next weekend, Saturday night" I answered, in the library, Philippe and I decided on a day. There was a knock on the door and Philippe knocked, cooks came in bearing food. For dinner we ate goose, dear, black and Yorkshire pudding, pig, fruit, potato mash, three loaves of bread, beans and pasta. Philippe and I both questioned monsieur Erik, I wanted to know more about my enemy. "So, monsieur Erik...forgive my imprudence, but this question has been nagging me-"

"You wish to know why I wear the mask" Interrupted he, I nodded. "I am sorry to disappoint you, Viscount, but that answer is not for you to know" Erik finished, for some reason, I became angry.

"But, monsieur, this is my home...and you are in my home-"

"We are _guests_ in your home, monsieur. That does not mean I must cater to your every whim" the Prince of Darkness hissed.

"No, monsieur, that is exactly what it means. As Viscount I demand you tell me why you must wear the mask!" I cried, standing and slamming my hands upon the table, an anger bubble forming in my stomach and flowing up to my head, my stupidity returned.

"You think that a little loud noises and foolish arrogance can _frighten_ me?" Monsieur Erik hissed, he dropped the knife and stood, walking slowly, menacingly towards me. Erik loomed over me. "Listen, _boy_, and listen well, I have seen things you cannot imagine, heard the screams of burning souls, smelt the annihilation of entire cities, and felt crumbling flesh in my hands." I backed away from monsieur Erik and tried to make a break for it upstairs, but, the monsieur Erik jumped before me, blocking the exit.

"I have been beaten, torn apart and set aflame by demons, Viscount. I have lived in hell, and dealt with the worst nightmarish monsters you can imagine, I have twisted and contorted reality where the real picture is _inside_ of the mirror. I have met the devil himself and bested him...twice now! You honestly believe that a smug little _eunuch_ with the face of a woman could_ frighten_ me? You really are a idiotic booby" monsieur Erik finished, I had no where else to run, so, I backed up against the wall; I could see the devil himself laughing inside of monsieur Erik's eyes.

For a moment, he was silent, we were all silent! Monsieur Erik stood, threateningly before me, I felt so childish before him, so small and helpless. Monsieur Erik's eyes narrowed "Come, Penny...Madeline, let us go back to the Paris Opera House" monsieur Erik growled, turning away from me, grasping my golden-eyed angel and pulling her out of my home.

Even after the monsieur Erik, golden eyed-angel, and sister left I was paralyzed, I couldn't move from the wall. Philippe had to carry me up to my bedroom and I dare not shut my eyes to sleep; for, monsieur Erik might be there, waiting to kill me in my sleep. I sighed when I was in my bedroom and felt a warm substance begin to run down my leg and onto the sheets.

I had never been this frightened in all of my life.


	34. Penny: Chapter Nineteen

There is no Phantom of the Opera.

~~Raoul.

**_Penny_**

**_ 1850-1856_**

I sat at the small table next to the kitchen, reading over the duet I was working on. The duet was between Erik and I; it wasn't an especially long duet, and yet, neither was it short. It was a happy medium type duet. I named the song one of Erik's 'nicknames' he was gifted by the managers, Erik told me he liked that nickname, it seemed masculine to him. I named it_ 'The Phantom of the Opera'_.

The managers would joke sometimes and call after him "beware! There goes the Phantom of the Opera!" Erik would turn around and give them a not-so-nice finger gesture. Laughing, we would all retreat back to our respective rooms (Erik would come with me to my room).

Now, as I sat at the table, reading over the lyrics of_ 'The Phantom of the Opera'_ Erik stood in the kitchen.

Cooking.

He was never the type I expected to cook. Or to enjoy cooking.

At the moment, he was making French toast, lifting the eggy bread from the container and placing it on a charcoal black pan. It sizzled and hissed, filling the room with delicious smells. I had never tasted French toast before, I hadn't tasted a lot of things before, my mother only made small meals, mostly consisting of a type of rabbit or soup that tasted like dishwater and soap. That and Ariel is how I learnt how to cook. I smiled as I remembered Ariel, long, red hair and soft, blue eyes, she was always such a joy to be around and treated me with the utmost respect, I wondered what happened to her.

The sizzling stopped, bringing me back to reality, Erik lifted the finished toast from the pan and onto a plate, now, he drenched another piece of toast in the yellow mixture and placed it in the pan.

Yellow.

I turned my attention back to the duet; but my attention was soon stolen yet again.

Why must _everything_ be colored yellow?

The sun, dandelions, coins, wildflowers, corn, dresses, bonnets, statues, yolks, pencils, stars, and...my eyes. Why must it all be yellow? I hadn't noticed it, but now, Erik had cooked four pieces of French toast and was staring at me, the plate in his hands. He walked over to me and set the plate down over my song book, causing me to jump and my train of thought to derail and crash into a thought that was swimming round in my head. I giggled and placed my hand on my heart, feeling it thump hurriedly.

Erik wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my ear "your eyes are beautiful, and most of the things you named that are yellow are the most exquisite things in the world, especially the last one" Erik whispered, kissing my neck. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, where was this man in my childhood? Why couldn't he have been there too? Erik chuckled and cut a small piece of the French toast away from the main piece, stabbing it with the fork and bringing it to my mouth, I smiled and happily ate the morsel. I had never tasted anything so sweet!

...Besides Erik...of course.

Erik let butter melt on the top piece and drenched it all in molasses, certainly curbing my craving for sugar for a while! There was a knock at the door and Erik smiled "I'll get it, my dear, enjoy your breakfast" Erik said softly, massaging my shoulders, I stared at him dreamily as he walked to the door and his cloak swirled gracefully around him. There was a gasp "Penny! Come quick! Get bandages and come quick!"

Erik yelled, I jumped from my seat and yanked the entire first aid bag Erik had made for me out of the WC and ran into the first sitting area to find Erik holding Mama V's limp body in his arms, my heart stopped in my chest. "Penny, come!" Erik cried, breaking my opportunity to marvel at Mama V. I hurried forwards and poured out the contents of the bag on the table before the couch where Erik placed Mama V. Erik tore through the contents and picked out gauze, bandages, wrapping tape, tweezers, a medical needle, a special type of thread, sterilizing alcohol, scissors, and pain killers. "Read the date on the pain killers, Penny, are they in or out?" Asked he, franticly gathering the above mentioned materials beside Mama V.

"Oh, Erik! They've been out of date for two years!" I cried, hopelessness engulfing me, Erik growled curses under his breath (he didn't like cursing in front of me).

"Stay here and hold this" Erik said pulling me over to Mama V and motioning to gauze wrapped around her leg. There was a knife wound below where the gauze was wrapped.

"Where are you going?" I cried, pressing down on the gauze, Mama V groaned and I apologized.

"To get anesthesia for Mama V!" Erik growled, sprinting out of the room and to his room. Now I could examine Mama V. Mama V's clothes were torn in various places, sweat covered her and she was drenched in blood. She was covered in what looked like stab wounds from knifes that varied in size, her once, long and beautifully shining silver hair was cut short, a man's haircut is what it was.

Mama V's eyelids were halfway closed and the life was slowly slipping out of her vivacious hazel eyes. "No" I whispered, falling to my knees as tears fell from my eyes "no, please, Mama V, don't do this! You can't die...you can't die" I said softly as my head fell and laid softly on her torso. She lifted her left hand and placed it on the top of my head.

"Everyone dies, child." Mama V whispered with much effort "and when my time is up, it's up, there's nothing we can do about it. Here's what I want you to do when the time comes, when I'm dead, Penny" Mama V paused to gain her breath back "that night, you must comfort E-Erik. Give him your love and be married." Mama V paused again, this time she coughed and the red, iron-tasting liquid covered her teeth, as it had once covered mine.

"Move to the country, somewhere and grow your family, Erik has more than enough money for you two to not work and send three children to the very best schools Paris has to offer!" Mama V said with a smile and a chuckle that quickly turned into a fit of coughing and a glob of blood to fly from her mouth and stick to the top of her dress. Now, Erik ran back into the room, carrying a little green bottle labeled 'anesthesia'.

"Bottoms up, Mama" Erik whispered, but Mama V refused to drink the liquid. Erik had to force it down her throat. "I'm not just going to sit here and watch you die" Erik growled after Mama swallowed it. Within minutes Mama V was fast asleep, and Erik banished me to my bedroom. "I don't want you to see this, go, go now, Penny. I'll call you in a little bit."

Not wanting to argue with him, I picked up my song book and walked into my bedroom, shutting the door afterwards. I sighed and looked down at the lyrics, two more lines to go and it will be finished, two more lines.

*Five hours later, I finished_ 'The Phantom of the Opera'_, I reorganized my wardrobe, drawn several pictures of a curious robin outside of my window, paced, and prayed to a god I didn't believe in several times, asking him to help save Mama V.

Finally, half an hour later, Erik walked into my bedroom, covered in blood. He was wiping his hands on a rag, he sighed and walked a few paces into my bedroom before falling onto the bed and sighing in satisfaction. "She's going to live, Penny" Erik said, his voice muffled by the pillow, I cried out in happiness and snatched him up in a hug, kissing all over his face (and his mask). I refused to let go of him, he only smiled and wrapped his long arms around me.

Apparently, we had both fallen asleep, for; my eyes shot open to Mama V screaming whilst Erik and I were still entangled in one another's arms. Erik shot up from the bed and ran into the living area (I followed quickly after him) to find Mama V crying on the couch, her feet were kicking wildly and she was flailing her arms. "Why couldn't you just let me die?" She screamed to Erik, smacking herself in the forehead with the palms of her hands. Erik rushed over to her and held her hands to the couch whilst her feet kicked him in the genitalia.

But, Erik never budged.

Erik waited until Mama V ran out of violent energy, Mama V still cried as Erik leaned down and hugged her tightly. "Charles...I miss my Charles.." Mama V whispered, in these moments I realized that Mama V and I weren't that incomparable. She reminded me much of myself. When I was poisoned all I called out for was Erik, and for many a-day, in my childhood, I tied a noose and hung it from the rafters of my bedroom, I stood on a chair and wrapped it around my neck, as I was about to jump of Ariel ran into the room and cut me down. I said the exact same thing Mama V said only moments ago "why couldn't you just let me die?"

Now, now that I have met Erik, I knew the answer to that question.

"Because, I love you"

Three usually unspoken words, but, not this time. I tapped Erik's shoulder and motioned to her, he nodded and let me at Mama V. I gathered her into a soft hug "Mama?" I whispered.

"Yes, sweet-sweet child?"

"We won't let you die because we love you...we love you Mama, we love you." I said softly into her ear, at my words Mama V began balling and kissed my cheeks over and over, then, she moved to Erik and did the same action.

*Erik and I sat with Mama V and we talked about different things, then, Erik sighed. "Mama, what happened?" Asked he "and who do I kill first?" Mama giggled.

"Oh, my sweet boy, I was abducted a few days ago and I was tortured, but not for any particular reason. They never asked any questions, just poked and prodded an old woman. But, I sware I saw a ghost when the man running the entire thing came forwards, it is the only explanation" finished Mama V.

"Who?" Asked Erik impatiently.

"I still can't believe my memory but it was a man from many, many years ago. He smelt of spirits and he was thick, he was coca skinned and had hands the size of Penny's face!" Mama cried, hinting to us who this man was, my brows furrowed but disgusted understanding was glued to Erik's face.

"How?" Demanded Erik, Mama V shrugged.

"Uh, excuse me, but...who?" I asked, utterly lost.

"The man that Zaza slapped you because of, the man that brought us together, the man who tried to rape you" Erik said, his eyes aflame, I gasped. "You killed him!" I cried "my father saw you kill him!"

"I know" Erik growled "I snapped his neck" Erik added, I stood and paced in panic, how could this be? How could he still be alive?

How did Javert rise from the grave and abduct Mama V?


	35. Penny: Chapter Twenty

**_Chapter Twenty_**

"I snapped his neck" Erik said, pacing from one end of the living area to the other, his thumb and index finger holding his chin. "You're sure it was Javert that you saw?"

"As clear as I see you!" Cried Mama V, I sat by her side and patted her wrinkled hand comfortingly. Erik sighed in frustration and continued his rhythmic pacing. Left, right, left, right, pause, turn, left, right, left, right.

It was maddening!

Mama V smiled at my attempts to get Erik to sit down, first, I asked him to, then I made him a cup of coffee and set that next to the newspaper (one of his favorite things to read), finally, I begged him. He was in his own world, he didn't hear me speaking to him. I sighed and Mama chuckled "leave him be, you'll get used to it and soon, you find you love it" I smiled and nodded, and for hours on end Mama V and I remained silent, listening to his strides.

*As day turned to night and I began falling asleep on Mama V's shoulder, Erik snapped "I've gotten it" he said with a smile, causing me to jump.

"That's great sweetheart!...Gotten what?" I asked, my eyes were half closed and my brain was muddled with pleas for sleep. Erik smiled pitifully and walked over to Mama and I, sitting on the table before us.

"That's not the real Javert. The man who captured and hurt Mama is an imposter from Persia, he put on a bit of make-up to cause Mama to think that he was Javert. He is actually the son of the Grand Vizier, Mirza Taqui Khan, his father and I have had a few...disagreements in the past." Erik said with a frustrated sigh.

"Ha! Hardly. You killed the man with scorpion poison!" Mama V cried, Erik sighed and stared daggers at Mama V, I smiled and kissed Erik's masked cheek.

"I'm sure he deserved it" I said softly, smiling to him, Erik sighed.

"Mirza had a wife and children, and I acted out of rage. There were assassins coming to get him anyways and I wanted the pleasure for myself" Erik said softly "and now his son wants revenge"

"How do you know it's him?" I asked and Erik motioned to a symbol I had never seen on Mama V's clothes, it was a serpent inside of a triangle.

"That's their family crest, Penny" Erik replied, I nodded.

"So, is he going to try and kill you?" I asked, squeezing Erik's hand, Erik smiled devilishly.

"He'll try"

*The managers called for all sopranos and chorus girls, we were going to go over a dance routine. As I stood on the stage with Robinete I saw Erik's silhouette in box five, I smiled and blew a kiss to him, his silhouette caught it and put it to his face. We were called to attention and, as we began to practice, the floor made strange creeks and moans; I glanced worryingly over to Robinete. All of a sudden, during the middle of a plié, the stage floor gave out from underneath us! I screamed and reached out for my dear friend "Robinete!"

"Penny!" She yelled, her arms were longer than mine and caught my wrists, she yanked me to her and we held onto one another for dear life itself! I turned my attention away from Robinete and to the ground to see that we were going to hit concrete, hard, concrete. I braced for impact, but there never was any impact! Robinete and I were suspended in the air, we looked around to see that our co-stars were being pulled up by ropes, I glanced up to find a rope tied around my ankle and the managers holding the other end.

"Hurry, Opera Ghost! My grip is slipping!" Manager Firmin said, his face was turning cherry red and the veins on his hands popped out. Erik's head now popped over the hole of a stage, he grasped onto the rope, and with one quick yank Robinete and I were back on the surface! I scrambled away from Robinete and curled up in Erik's arms, the rope was still tied around my ankle.

My hands tightened around his collar and pulled his face to mine, I didn't care who saw, I was going to kiss my Prince of Darkness! I still shook from shock as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he smiled, and continued to hold me from the ground, bridal style. He liked to hold me like that. This time, his tongue came straight to mine and wrapped around it, causing a smile to spread across my face; my eyes closed and I ran my right hand through his hair, he loved it when I did that. Giggles, exclamations of happiness, and hushed voices came from the dopy gaggle of girls around us.

Oops, did I just call someone a name?

That's unlike me.

I've noticed that lately, I'm starting to pick out people's faults, they're obvious, but when I was younger I couldn't see them; now, they're as clear as night! I came to the conclusion that, when I was younger, I had my mother (among others) to make fun of me, to hurt me, and to force me to remember that I'm not like everyone else. But now, now that I'm around amazing people who love my eyes I'm feeling like I actually belong; that's not bad, no, not bad at all! But, I'm beginning to pick up bad habits.

Erik held me closer to him and pressed our heads together ever more, my hand that once immersed itself in his hair now sat happily on his masked cheek. I had never pressured Erik to remove his mask, I figured if he wanted me to see it, he would take it off on_ his_ decision, not mine. I slowly caressed the white half mask with my fingernail, Erik shivered and smiled, lifting me up, one of his arms provided as a seat for me whilst the other ran through my hair. Both of my hands were now on his cheeks and a smile sat upon his face, I think this is the longest he's ever smiled. "Alright, love birds, get a room!"

Monsieur Firmin said, Erik slowly broke our lips and we breathed heavily; smiling to one another. We brought our foreheads together and I stared into his eyes, he puckered his lips and kissed my nose. I giggled. He slowly placed me back down upon the floor and walked to the edge of the hole, I attempted to follow him. "No, stay back, my dandelion, this floor may collapse at any moment, stay back" said he, pushing me back gently with his arm.

I stood on my tippy toes and got a glimpse of something awful, one of my co-stars, Angelica, lying at the bottom of the hole, in the middle of a symbol of a snake inside of a triangle. I had spoken sparsely to Angelica, she liked my eyes and she was a gypsy, when we talked we talked mainly of herbal remedies and she taught me how to 'play' with tarot cards.

Angelica's skull was cracked open and the hot, dark red substance began to pool around her lifeless, vanilla-ing body. My heart sunk into my stomach. I shook my head and glanced up to Erik who turned towards me, he lifted me up and took me away from the scene, only when we were safely in my bedroom would we speak. "Erik" I said solemnly.

"Yes, my love?"

"Kill the bastard. Kill him in the worst, most pain-inducing manner possible." I growled, Erik sighed and pulled me to his chest, resting his chin on my head.

"I will, my love, I will"

*For the next few days I kept a close watch on Madeline and Mama V, whilst Erik, the Persian, the managers, and Robinete kept a close watch on me! Robinete, Madeline, Mama V, Erik, the Persian, and I all sat in my bedroom; Robinete, Madeline and I all sat on the bed whilst Mama V and the Persian sat on the couch and Erik sat in a chair, reading the newspaper. We decided we were venerable if we were alone, so, we stayed together at all times (besides when we bathed or used the toilet). We divided ourselves into teams, they were Erik, Madeline, and I, whilst the other team was the Persian, Robinete, and Mama V. I sang songs to Madeline more often now, to calm her nerves.

Even then, as we sat in my bedroom, I sang to her and everyone was at peace. Until there was a knock at my door and we all heard the swish of paper on hardwood. I had gotten a letter. Erik stood and went to the door, he came back bearing a blue envelope with a golden, wolf seal. Erik opened it and chuckled as he read the letter.

"What is it?" I asked, rocking Madeline back and forth as her eyes dropped and her head lay on my bosom.

"The monsieur Viscount Raoul de Chagny reminds us that tonight is the masquerade ball at his home, it begins at seven o'clock, in two hours." Summarized Erik, I smacked my head, how could I have forgotten? I don't even have a dress! "Penny" Erik said, sitting down before me, on my bed "you will have to stay with me, at all times, when we are there, alright? Do not drink _anything_, do you hear me? I _will not_ have the opening party for the Paris Opera House all over again, alright, my little flower? Good, now, your dress is ready in your bedroom, I will also get ready-"

"May I come?" Robinete asked, piping up, I smiled. "I already have a dress" she added, I nodded, then, Mama V interjected.

"Well, if she's going I want to go too!" Mama V cried, Erik gave a frustrated sigh.

"No, Mama, I won't have you hurt again, stay with Madeline and the Persian" Erik said, patting Mama V's shoulder.

"But, I want to go too, sissy!" Madeline cried, turning to me.

"No, darling, it's too dangerous, you could get lost and someone may steal you from us! I'm sure you'll have an equally, if not more, fantastic evening with monsieur Persian and Mama V, I hear monsieur Persian knows a few magic tricks" I assured Madeline with a smile, she looked to the Persian who was shaking his head with a grin.

*I stared at myself in the mirror, Erik had gotten me a beautiful, golden, sparkly dress with hints of red here and there. It was the most appealing dress I had ever laid eyes upon! I curled my hair and put on just a dash of make-up, I had seen my mother put on make-up so many times it was unsurprising to me that I knew what everything was and how to apply it. For once, I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes no longer stuck out like a sore thumb, they blended with the dress! Erik called for me and knocked on the door, I opened it to find that he wore a black suit with a black tie and in his suit pocket sat a red rose with black lace tied around the stem.

He was stunning! (As per usual) His black hair was slicked (and combed) back, he wore black gloves and his white, half mask shined in the candle light, he was (and still is) the most beautiful man I have ever seen and ever will see. He smiled a perfectly whitened smile and offered his arm, I held no hesitations in taking it up! Robinete wore a silver dress with blue designs, her mask matched her dress, as did mine. Robinete's brown hair was curled and placed into a 'up-do' as she called it, whatever it was, it looked great on her.

We said our goodbye's and, picking up Robinete's suitor, we all clambered in a carriage and made our way to the de Chagny manner.


	36. Penny: Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

Every room in the de Chagny manner was flooded with golden illumination! There were at least twenty posh carriages awaiting to be used at the end of the night and there were even more posh people getting out of them! I held tighter to Erik's arm as the carriage came to a halt, he smiled and climbed out, lifting up his hands and helping me out of the carriage. I took back up his arm as quickly as I could and smiled to him, he kissed my cheek and pulled down my golden mask, veiling my face. The four of us walked to the large doors to the de Chagny manner and we were instantly greeted by Beckett, the butler.

Wordless, he let us in, and wordless we passed by him, into the chaos known as _'La partie de Mascarade de Chagny'_. It was like a rainbow inside of the de Chagny manner! People were dressed in an assortment of vibrant, happy colors! Steaming reds, bright greens, stunning yellows, hot pinks, powder blues, lilac purples, eggshell whites, and starlit blacks. Then, there was the select few who dressed in other colors (such as Robinete and I), the gold's, the silvers, the bronzes, and the coppers! Some were even dressed as characters!

I spotted a joker, a harlequin, a king and queen, five swans, three doves, two cats, a monkey, two skeletons, and a man with golden horns on his head!

I stuck like glue to Erik, I didn't want to be separated from him, I had been lost in a party once before without him and a horrible thing happened.

No.

I was not going to leave his side, not at all.

Around his people drank, chatted, and laughed merrily. How can they have a good time? All they're doing is intoxicating themselves to the point where they won't remember anything...how is that _fun_? Besides, I couldn't drink anything if I wanted to, Erik banned me from drinking anything, and even if I wanted water he would have to taste it first. Erik and I walked to a quiet, little corner of the room where the gramophone wasn't blasting and people weren't as loudly having social intercourse.

"You may go speak with other women, my dandelion. I'll be here." Erik whispered into my ear, I shook my head quickly.

"I'm not going to leave you. I-I want to stay with you." I said, tightening my grip on his arm, he smiled and kissed my temple, letting me squeeze his arm however tightly I wanted to. In this moment the gramophone was turned off and a familiar voice penetrated the drunken merriness.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I am the Count Philippe de Chagny and this is my brother, the Viscount Raoul de Chagny. Are we all enjoying ourselves to-night?" Asked Philippe, in unison the people before Erik and I screamed 'yes!' The Count Philippe chuckled. The Count Philippe wasn't dressed specially for the masquerade, he wore a dark green, velvet evening suit and a dark green domino whilst the Viscount Raoul wore a half white and half black evening suit and a black domino. "Well, then this night will only get better! We have exquisite entertainment to-night! First will be_ 'Ces Beaux Galans, Ces Jeunes Gens'_ from the opera _ 'Le Trompeur Trompé' _ orchestrated by Jacques Luc. Second, to-night is several songs from Claudio Monteverdi's_ 'L'Orfeo'_ and last but not least we shall hear a song or two from monsieur Erik's opera _'Don Juan Triumphant'_."

Finished the Count Philippe, Erik sighed and everyone clapped, Count Philippe dismissed everyone, I turned to Erik. "Are you really going to play some of your_ 'Don Juan Triumphant'_?" I asked quietly,

Erik chuckled.

"Sweet, sweet dove, if my song did what it did to you, what do you think it would do to a room packed full of ladies?" Erik asked, still smiling, my cheeks blushed and Erik chuckled again, kissing my cheeks many more times than once.

"Well, what are you going to play?"

"_'The Overture'_" Erik answered off-handedly, his lips moving down to my neck.

"The overture to what?" I asked in a whisper, closing my eyes and enjoying the warmth of his lips. His lips lifted into a smile and his breath tickled the skin on my neck.

_"'The Phantom of the Opera'_" He whispered in my ear, kissing my earlobe. My eyes opened, how did he know of my song? I never showed it to him! He noticed my confusion and smiled again, he lifted his head from me and stood to his full height, pulling me to his chest. "You left your song book open on the table, and by the way, the managers agreed to putting it in the latest opera that I have created" Erik finished, my eyes grew wide.

"What opera?" I cried excitedly.

"I named it _'The Phantom of the Opera'_, clever, don't you think? Your songs_ 'Think of Me'_ and _'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'_ are also in it, along with ones I have thought up, I'll let you read it when we arrive back to the Paris Opera House...you are Christine...after all." He said with a devilish grin, I didn't understand what he meant at the time...who is this 'Christine' that I will be portraying? I figured she must be important, by the way he smiled to me. Erik took a deep breath and stared at me for a moment, he wanted to say something, it was written all over his face, but, for some odd reason, he wouldn't say it...not yet.

I smiled and hugged him, he sighed and kissed the top of my head. In my brain I began formulating what he was going to say to me, was he going to say he wanted to marry me? Did he want me to live with him? Did he want to leave the party? I wouldn't know until later, for; at the de Chagny party, he never wore that indecisive expression I so rarely saw painted upon his face. With every passing song I became more agitated, I knew my love would have to leave me, and that idea chilled me to the bone.

I knew not to drink or eat anything, but, what if someone bigger and stronger than me came along and tried to hurt me? I didn't stand a chance, I was (and still am) very, very weak (and I have my big, strong Erik protect me). I asked Erik about this during the last song that was played in _'L'Orfeo'_, he smiled; "Penny, darling, you have a pair of very strong, very shrill lungs bestowed upon you, that is why you are a soprano. Use those lungs if that happens, and if it does, I will most definitely hear you." He answered, I smiled and nodded, I hadn't even thought of my voice before!

The crowd and I alike cheered as Erik sat down at an organ that took up the entire wall space! A conductor before a professional orchestra held a copy of 'The Overture' (as well as the orchestra members) and tapped his music stand, hushing the audience and gaining the attention of the orchestra. After a tense, but short, silence Erik slammed his fingers down upon the keys, making the pipes scream, releasing beautiful music notes into the air! Then, in came the orchestra! Erik's long, bony fingers flew over the white and black keys as the orchestra kept pace with the song.

I was mesmerized, I had never heard such a...a...there is not even a word for how beautifully astounding that song was! The crowd and I hooted and cheered wildly after the song was finished, Erik bowed and opened his hand to me, giggling, I ran to him and gave him several kisses. "Sing" Erik whispered into my ear.

"What?" I said, confused, why did he want me to sing?

"Sing! Sing _'Think of Me'_, go on, we have an entire orchestra now...show them your voice, my dandelion!" Erik encouraged, there seemed to be stars captured in his eyes that night. I smiled and nodded. Erik cleared his throat, silencing everyone.

"There is a slight change in to-night's entertainment, ladies and gentleman, Miss. Penny is going to sing her rising song named 'Think of Me'" Erik paused and screams came from the audience, I smiled and nodded. Erik turned to the conductor and walked back to the organ. I turned to the conductor.

"Whenever you are ready, Margarita" said he with a smile, the conductor was an older Englishman, he was amiable all the same.

"Maestro" I said softly, Erik started to play and something welled up inside me, something warm and fuzzy. My fingertips froze but my heart thundered, my lips curled into a smile and I opened my lips and sang my soul out of my body; a bit of my melting heart dripping into every verse. I felt my energy dropping with every word, and yet...and yet! I still had energy to spare! I had never sang that beautifully, or with all of the enthusiasm that I had, before!

On the last line, I hit the highest note that I had only just learnt to conquer, but this time, this time I not only hit it, my voice flew higher into the air than ever before! Surpassing the high note by far, and still, floating into my ears and sounding utterly dazzling! As my lips closed for the final time I became a bit lightheaded and my breath escaped me, I turned to Erik and stumbled to him, he jumped from his seat and caught me, pulling me to his chest and cradling me. "I.." I whispered, turning my face up to him "I...I sang...I sang for you to-night...my...my lovely, Erik" I breathed. Several 'oohs' and 'awes' resonated from the audience as Erik kissed me.

After Erik reluctantly released my lips from his, I turned to the crowd to find a mortified expression all over the Viscount's face, his eyes were glassy and even from my distance, I felt his heart of glass shatter and fall to shining pieces on the floor, only to be danced on by his guests. In this moment I realized what a Viscount would want to do with an opera singer.

Love her.

The Viscount Raoul de Chagny loved me, and I, unknowingly, destroyed him. My hand flew to my mouth and I felt my own eyes grow watery. I mouthed the only two words I could offer at a time like this 'I'm sorry'.

I didn't want to stay any longer, I wanted to go back to the Paris Opera House. I yearned to feel safe on my little island of warmth and paradise wrapped inside of Erik's arms, I needed to see my sweet sister's smile again and feel her small arms encased tightly around my waist or her small, dozing head laying on my bosom. I wanted to smell the Persian's cigarette smoke and Mama V's hands slipped in mine, I wanted to go home.

*It seemed like moments later, Erik and I were back in our quiet, little corner when all of the candles and illuminating objects were put out...all at once! Women screamed, and I clung tighter to my Erik. Erik pulled me into his arms and wrapped his cloak around me, he was hiding me, which, I was absolutely fine with. Then, through his cloak, I saw the illumination return, but I wasn't in the same room. No, Erik walked me to a different destination, that's when I remembered, Erik never wore a cloak that night.


	37. Penny: Chapter Twenty Two

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

I pushed with all my might away from this person, but the man was stronger than I and held me to him. I retorted to punching him in the chest, he soon let me go and I stumbled away, breathing heavily. My once perfectly curled hair was now a jumbled mess before my face, I quickly parted the hair curtain to see none other than the Count Philippe standing before me, holding his aching stomach. "Count Philippe?!" I cried, stepping further away from the man "what is wrong with you?"

I yelled, the Count just breathed.

"...you...you killed my brother, mademoiselle...you...you obliterated him...and you watched. You stood and watched as Raoul turned into a mess of a man...you watched!" Philippe yelled, running at me and tackling me, forcing me to the floor. He grasped my wrists and held my hands to the ground, his knees held my legs. "You watched...you should be ashamed of yourself!"

I turned my face away from his spitting anger and whimpered. "You know, mademoiselle, you are a pretty little prize. Monsieur Erik will not win you this easily, I will make him bleed for you as my brother has. I will cut the tears from monsieur Erik's eyes if I must, Raoul has done more than his share of crying over you. I've told Raoul over and over to get over you, leave you behind, but he is beyond infatuation, mademoiselle Penny, he is in love; and by god, you_ will_ love him back, you have no choice.

You are, in all honesty, a hostage inside of my home and do not think I will hesitate to hurt you, just because you're a woman. You will do as I say, then if you are still misbehaving after I beat the snot out of your nose and the blood from your veins, I will move to your suitor." Finished the Count Philippe, tears were falling down my face and I breathed quickly.

I had never been this scared in my life.

Count Philippe called for Beckett who handcuffed my wrists together behind my back, Philippe left to 'ready my room'. "Beckett.." I whispered as I sat on my knees before him, now the salty liquid that resonated from my eyes was coming in a flood down my cheeks and off of my chin "...please...please.." I begged in a whisper. Beckett looked pitifully to me and kissed my cheek.

"I will help as much as I can" He whispered to me, pretending to fix my handcuffs.

"Thank you...thank you so much" I whispered, my tears never stopping. He nodded and Philippe returned, a sickly smile stitched across his lips. Now, an idea popped into my head, I remembered what Erik said...scream. Before any words could pass Philippe's lips, I let out the most blood curtailing shriek that my lungs would allow me! Halting my scream for help halfway through was Philippe's fist.

I fell to the ground, feeling my heartbeat in my cheek and scrunching my eyes shut in pain. Philippe yanked me up by my arms and dragged me to the room, for; my legs wouldn't move. It has been a long time since I've been hit that hard and it sent me into a tailspin, bringing up memories of a dreaded bedpost. Philippe threw me into the room, beside a queen sized bed, on a velvet carpet. "Be lucky you get this room" Philippe hissed, slamming the door shut.

I curled up into what I could of a ball and cried quietly, just as I used to as a child, after Jeanette beat me. My cheek ached and I could practically feel a small, purple blob forming; sadly, it was a familiar feeling. After an hour of quiet sobbing I then began quietly asking for Erik, like I did when I was poisoned, I find I do that the most when I'm distraught or hurt. I needed my protector, my lover, my Prince of Darkness now more than ever...maybe, just maybe he heard the scream. My eye lids drooped and the overwhelming feeling of tiredness washed over me, I gave a small yawn, grimacing at a pang of pain that shot through my cheek, and then, I fell asleep.

*I woke feeling groggy, when I opened my eyes I spotted two figures in the threshold.

Count Philippe and the Viscount Raoul.

They were both staring at me, Count Philippe with a smile on his face and Raoul wearing a hopeless expression. "Let her go, Philippe, let her go" Raoul whispered, turning to his brother.

"What?! Raoul! You have her in your grasp! She's tied up, she can't move! Go, have your way with her!"

Philippe cried, pushing Raoul into the room, Raoul turned and shook his head. "Not like this, Philippe, not like this"

"Oh, of course, you need privacy! Who am I to deny you?" Asked Philippe closing the door.

"No! Philippe!" Cried Raoul, running forwards, but, he was too late, Philippe shut and locked the door behind him. After a tense silence, Raoul sighed and turned towards me, his back against the door. Raoul stared at the ground and walked over to the bed, where someone had placed me (my hands were now handcuffed to the bedposts), and sat down, causing one side of the bed to sink. He stared at me curiously and gently ghosted his fingers against my purple and black blobbed cheek.

"You're hurt" Raoul whispered "did he hurt you?"

I nodded.

Raoul sighed and rubbed his face. "I didn't want this to turn out...like this. I wanted you to love me for who I was and not...not because my brother kidnapped you away from your suitor." There was a pause and Raoul choked these words up his throat "I'll help you get away from here...but when you do..." Raoul trailed off and turned away form me, yet, I still saw tears of sorrow fall from his eyes.

"Do not ever return"

*Raoul unchained my hands and smiled to me "you are the most beautiful opera singer I've ever laid eyes upon" he whispered, I thanked him and he smiled once again "I didn't just mean your voice." I leaned forwards and kissed Raoul's cheek, in his eyes I could practically see hearts forming where his pupils were. "Now, the only way you'll get away, without incident, is if we pretend you and I had sexual intercourse...as he wants us to. Alright?"

I nodded.

"Now, take off your dress and toss it, do the same with everything else save your slip (bra) and pants (underwear), but, pull the straps down to the sides so they are unseen." Raoul ordered, I nodded, he watched me as I did this. His eyes grew to the size of cantaloupes as I stood before him, only in a slip and pants. He cleared his throat and stripped down to his pants, admittedly, he was quite the eye pleaser himself. His chest was complete with what my friends called a 'six-pack' and muscular pectoral muscles, he smiled as my eyes swam over his body; noticing every nook and cranny.

I know that sounds strange, perverted, but it's what happened. He was not at all the little man I saw a few days before.

He helped me into the bed like I was a blind woman, holding my hand as gingerly as someone would hold a baby bird. Walking beside me, ready to catch me if I fell. We sat on the bed for a while and chatted quietly, Raoul said we would be able to hear Philippe's step and then our act would begin. Raoul was a very sweet, very caring man, at one point in our conversation he pointed out my wounds, I wasn't surprised, in fact, I wondered what took him so long. For; I was covered in scars, they ran up, down, across, and diagonally on my back, they ran up and down my arms, and were barely visible on my legs.

I told him my story, all of it. From my first memory to that moment in time, he shook his head afterwards and kissed the top of my hand. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that" he whispered, he looked up to me and touched my cheek "if the decision was mine I would've happily taken all of your pain"

"Raoul-"

"No! Listen, I would take it all. All of the pain, the suffering, the abandonment...I would take all of it and wear a smile. I would do it all for you." Said he, kissing my hands over and over.

All of a sudden we both heard several footsteps, Raoul pushed me under the covers and pulled the straps down on my slip, he laid on top of me and began moving his pelvis up and down on top of mine. "Start moaning" he whispered into my ear. I nodded and began mimicking the moans I gave when Erik played his _'Don Juan Triumphant'_; Raoul's eyes lit up with excitement as the footsteps neared and my moans increased in pitch. My heart beat elevated and my cheeks heated, I grasped Raoul's muscular forearms and breathed heavily. Raoul laid his pelvis down on mine and moved back and forth; something began poking my pelvis...but it wasn't altogether horrible.

The footsteps stopped at the door and Raoul leaned down to me, still moving. "Fake it" he whispered "fake the climax and you'll be free" he finished, groaning and kissing my neck.

I didn't need to fake it.

I cried out, yelling his name, and arching my back. Raoul, too, cried for me, but with twice the enthusiasm. Afterwards, he laid on top of me and we breathed, then, the door opened to reveal Philippe smirking. Raoul turned, but did not sit up, he shielded me from Philippe. "How is it not having virginity, dear brother? Happy?

Wonderful?"

"Relieving" Raoul breathed, turning back to me and winking. I smiled warily and laid my head back upon the pillow. Philippe grinned and left us to get dressed, after I dressed in my masquerade costume Raoul smiled to me; I wouldn't tell Erik about this bit. I would have to make up something, but, as much as I hated lying, I had to, in this situation. "You are lovely, Penny, don't ever forget that" Raoul said softly "may I have a hug?

This is most likely my last time seeing you" Raoul added, I smiled and opened my arms, wrapping them around him and sighing.

"Raoul, you are a very nice man" I whispered "a very handsome, sweet, caring man. If I hadn't met Erik I would be yours in a heartbeat" I added, I pulled away from him and touched his cheek "I wish you all the best in life, Raoul, and there is no doubt you will find a wonderful woman...just...a more wonderful, sweet, amazing woman than I." I finished, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek, I smiled and started walking to the door when he jumped forwards and grasped my wrist, pulling me back to him; he grasped my waist and gently placed his lips to mine. His lips were warm and soft, like a warm gummy (sorry for the poor comparison) and he even tasted fruity! I let him kiss me, for, it would be the only time he could.

After we pulled away Raoul's eyes glassed over with tears and I watched as his shattered, glass heart was glued back together and whole again. I smiled and hugged him once more, together we walked to the door where he ordered a cab take me to the Paris Opera House. The masquerade had long since finished and Erik must have been worried sick as to where I was! As I opened the door to the carriage Raoul called out to me "I'll never love another, Penny! Not as long as I live and breathe!

You are my one and only...you are perfect...you are so beautiful..." he trailed off, bringing tears to my own eyes. I glanced back only once as the Viscount ran after my carriage and I wiped the tears from my eyes as we neared the Paris Opera House, the cabbie dropped me off and I ran up the stairs, and into the slumbering building. All of the luminary objects were out or off and the only thing that lit my way was the moon shining through the windows (even with my extraordinary sight at night, it was pitch black). I walked slowly with my hands out in front of me, I felt my way backstage, and then, I felt a suit...then, a collar, then, a face! On the left side of the face was something that felt slippery...then I realized, it was my Erik!

I jumped into his arms and he grunted, he walked me back to my room and I whimpered as light flooded out into the darkened hallway. He placed me on the couch and shut the door, standing before me with crossed arms. He wanted answers.

*I couldn't lie to him! I couldn't! I broke down in tears and told him everything, not one lie passed my lips. Erik got angry, very angry...to say the least. Let's just say I have an extremely large, chair shaped hole in my wall and I need a new dressing screen, chair, and desk.

After, however, Erik tackled me and attacked me with kisses, kissing me everywhere...and when I say 'everywhere' I mean _everywhere_. "Oh, Erik, I love you! I could never and will never leave you! You're stuck with me"

"Not stuck" Erik whispered, kissing my stomach "blessed"


	38. Penny: Chapter Twenty Three

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

*I was never allowed to leave the Paris Opera House, ever again. At least, that's what Erik said in his rage. After his rage, however, something brilliant happened.

Something I cannot speak of...nor even write of!

Then, what am I doing?

*Two weeks after the 'incident' as Erik had taken to calling my kidnapping, we had preformed the opera _'Faust'_ a total of fourteen times! That's once every night, and not to mention practice! And, at every performance, box five was occupied by my lovely Erik; he would always clap the loudest or throw the most vibrant flowers to me, or, perhaps, he's the only one I pay attention to. Mama V stayed in Erik's room, even she wouldn't reveal to me where he went at night! That man from Erik's past's son had been idle, we hadn't experienced anything truly horrid or life-threatening since the stage collapsed during practice.

The poor, poor Viscount had been sending me letters, _so many_ letters! Some pitiful, some gentle, some sweet, and some utterly heart wrenching. It had gotten to the point where I expected a letter from the Viscount de Chagny every day! As soon as I had read through them, Erik threw them in the fire, and sometimes, if Erik got the mail first, they would end up in cinders faster than normal. Mama V stupidly explained what happened to little Madeline, Madeline ran into my room in tears, and her little arms wrapped around my waist, squeezing me tight.

Erik sat in a 'king' chair as I called it (we bought it specially for him) a newspaper in his grasp and his left leg folded over his right. As always, he wore his wonderful, black evening suit and white mask; although, he shed his black, floppy hat. "What is it, darling?" I asked softly, Erik looked up from the newspaper at hearing Madeline's distress. Madeline kissed my hand and crushed it against her cheek, now, she looked to Erik.

"Don't ever let him touch my sissy again" she whispered through choked down sobs. Erik sighed, stood, set the newspaper down in his seat and bent down to her, sitting on his knees; he hesitantly pulled her off of my waist and gently rubbed his fingers across her soft, chubby cheek.

"Madeline, your sister means everything to me; she is more precious to me than the moon, the stars, the earth, and the entire universe combined. You can bet Viscount Raoul de Chagny will _never_ lay another finger on her...and if he tries..." Erik trailed off with a devilish smile upon his face. "That shall be the longest, most excruciating death I have ever given to someone" he finished, Madeline smiled the happiest smile she has in a long time. Erik's words were touching, and yet it was hard for me to imagine the Viscount in such pain.

I didn't like to visualize anyone in pain, not after the pain I've gone through.

Why can't the Viscount just leave me alone?

*That night I had terrible cramps in my stomach and pelvis region and I vomited my guts out twice. Both times Erik rushed to the WC and held my hair behind my shoulders, afterwards he was ready with a wet cloth and a little cup of water. We sat on my bed, together, I sat on his lap with his arms wrapped around me and my head rested on his chest whilst he sat up against the headboard. He divulged to me that he was attempting to remember everything he cooked for me that day (since we never went out anymore Erik made all of my meals), he found nothing out of the ordinary and deduced I must have a stomach virus.

"Erik?" I asked in a whisper, looking up to him

"Yes, my dear?"

"May I have a kiss?" I asked with a smile, Erik smiled happily.

"You need not ask for them, angel, just kiss me" he said softly, laying his right hand on my leg, I smiled and reached up to his cheek, kissing it gently. "You missed" he said, my brows furrowed "you missed" he repeated, grinning. He leaned down and connected our lips, onto to be broken seconds later by Mama V.

"You two! All the time, kissing! Can't you two do anything else besides kiss?" She grumbled, Mama V had become irritable since Erik saved her from death's bittersweet kiss.

"We can, however, I do not think you would enjoy watching us, uh, what do they call it now? Doing _'the dance of life'_?" Erik said, smiling to me, he kissed my nose "what is it, Mama?"

"Madeline's crying" Mama growled, Erik and I both rose from my bed and hurriedly walked to my sister's bedroom to see her crying in her bed.

"Darling! What's the matter?" I asked sitting on the side of her bed and grasping her small, cold hand. Madeline said nothing, but, she gave me an envelope...a blue envelope with a golden, wolf seal. I looked to Erik who wore an infuriated expression, he snatched up the envelope and tore it open, his eyes scanned the note quickly, lighting each word aflame, I could almost see the hot ink dripping off of the letter and on to Madeline's sheets.

He glanced up to me, looked to Madeline and sighed "you have nothing to fear" he said and then walked to the fire, tossing the letter and watching as the flames danced happily upon their new floor, quickly turning the letter to nothing but black ash. Erik grasped my wrist and pushed Mama V inside Madeleine's bedroom, he locked the door and pulled me back to the bedroom.

"What did the letter say, sweetheart?" I asked softly, Erik turned and sighed, he smiled and held my cheek.

"Nothing, my beautiful ray of sunshine. Nothing" he said, giving a frustrated sigh, Erik grasped me tightly and gently pushed me down, into my bed, he smiled and yet again, the brilliant thing struck.

*Over the next two weeks, I had gotten a multitude of letters that Erik burned, I had thrown up much more and was altogether not feeling myself. Madeline became my shadow and never left my side (besides when she was with the other ballerinas), Mama V became intolerable to be around for more than ten minutes, and Christmas was closing in on us. This day I was going to the clinic, to see a doctor, Madeline and Mama V came with me; Erik was needed at the Paris Opera House, for, he was launching_ 'The Phantom of the Opera'_ which we would preform in three weeks.

I had never been to a clinic before. It was cold and sterile, it smelled of sterilizing alcohol and sickness. I was sure people died here. Madeline sat on my lap and Mama V pouted beside me, Erik and Mama had been arguing more often now; Mama always whined or pouted and Erik enjoyed neither. I would sing to Madeline as they screamed at one another, Erik, inevitably, won the arguments (mostly) and Mama V would sit quietly on the couch and pout. I figure she is still angry at Erik for reviving her.

A lady in a pink dress called for me, the three of us stood and Madeline frantically grasped my hand, I smiled down to the child and the three of us walked inside and down a hallway, to a small, blue room where I sat in a whicker chair and we waited for an half and hour more.

*I had to urinate in a cup.

Why did I have to urinate in a cup?

It was never explained to me. The nurse in the pink dress came back wearing a large smile, she pointed to Madeline "is this your sister?" she asked, I nodded. The nurse bent down to Madeline and took up her hands.

"You have a new title now, darling" the nurse whispered, her pink lip stick causing her lips to glue together.

"What do you mean?" Madeline asked, looking from the nurse to me, the nurse smiled again.

"It's nothing bad, darling, it's wonderfully good!" Explained the nurse.

"What is her new title, exactly?" I asked, my fingers becoming popsicles, yet, my cheeks flushed.

"Aunt"


	39. Penny: Chapter Twenty Four

**_Chapter Twenty Four_**

I felt woozy and the next few moments were a blur, what was she saying? Madeline threw herself around me and Mama V, for once in these months, wore a smile. "Wha...what?" I asked softly.

"Mademoiselle, you're pregnant" the nurse said, grasping my hands.

I smiled.

I jumped out of my seat and hugged Mama V as hard as I could, salty liquid fell in cascades from my eyes and down my cheeks. Madeline broke Mama and my hug and jumped into my arms, kissing my cheeks. I sighed and turned quickly to the nurse, placing Madeline upon her own feet again "pray tell, is it a boy or girl?" I asked, wiping my face.

"We don't know yet, but, we have just done a test, mademoiselle. A pregnant woman must urinate on both wheat and barley; that is why we needed your urine sample" she paused and I nodded, finally! An explanation! "If the barley grows it means the child is male, if the wheat grows it means the child is female. We'll need at least two weeks until the test rears any signs of what gender the child is" I nodded and the three of us left the clinic, Madeline clinging to my right hand, Mama V scowling again, and my left hand resting on my small stomach.

I stopped the two outside of the Paris Opera House "what will we tell Erik? He won't be satisfied with 'oh, the doctor said I'm fine, nothing to worry about' and he himself said that it couldn't be a stomach bug! Oh, dear!" I said, looking from Madeline to Mama V, I wanted to keep this a secret for now and give him something that symbolized pregnancy for Christmas, where I would tell him the wonderful news.

"You can too say that! Say it was a new kind of stomach bug!" Madeline chimed in, I nodded and sighed, staring up at the imposing building.

"Can we go to the park? Once I step foot inside the Paris Opera House Erik won't let me go out again unless it is absolutely necessary...I need to see nature" I whispered, Madeline happily agreed and Mama V grumbled. Taking up both of their hands I lead them to _Parc de Belleville_, one of the most beautiful parks in Paris (and a park that Erik and I often used to walk through). Mama V and I sat on a small, grey, concrete bench and watched Madeline run about the trees before us, playing with bugs and other inhabitants of the trees. The sun was shining a bright yellow and hitting the trees, casting cool shadows to sit in, there were a few white, fluffy clouds sitting idle on the blue background that is the sky and multiple birds singing their songs; moving from high e's to low g's.

How I envied their pitching skills.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the cold wind run its fingers through my hair and whisper secrets in my ear. I smiled as I thought about a tiny human growing inside me.

_My_ tiny human.

I could only wish, if it was a male, that it would be half the man that Erik is.

Then, a thought struck my head so hard I fell forwards.

What if the child has yellow eyes like me?

My breath was knocked out of me and tears scurried to my eyes, what if my child inherited my curse? What if I cursed my tiny human? Madeline's sweet voice yanked me out of my thoughts "sissy? What's wrong?" I pulled myself together and explained the dilemma, Madeline smiled.

"Sissy, you were _blessed_ with golden eyes, you're an angel, sissy. Erik sees it, Mama V sees it, the Persian sees it, I see it, the managers and your co-stars see it, Daddy and Zaza saw it, the Viscount sees it. Everyone sees that you're an angel sent from heaven but yourself, all because mama didn't see it. Why would you let such a horrible woman ruin your life like this? I know you've done your best with what you have, but sissy, you have to _open your eyes_."

Madeline said, her sparkling blue eyes smiling at me. I smiled back "and, sissy, if your child has it, I am indeed envious; I would love to have golden eyes like that! Don't worry, sissy, making fun of unique things is in the past, if your child has golden eyes, it will be looked up to and marveled at, not poked or prodded. The page of calling people like you oddities has passed; now, you are called a wonder. Your child will be no less a wonder than you, hell, maybe even more" finished my sister, I threw my arms around her and sighed.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry." I kissed her cheek and ran my fingers through her hair "but I don't want to hear you cuss anymore, young lady." I added, pulling away from her, she giggled and I smiled. I sighed as she ran off into the trees once more, always in my and Mama V's view, Mama started grumbling about something (she mumbled under her breath, I couldn't hear her). "Stop that" I hissed, Mama turned to me with a surprised expression "stop with the moping, the grumbling, the groaning, the whining, the moaning, you're acting like a child!" I hissed, lowering my voice so Madeline couldn't hear.

"You've been acting like a child for the past month, Mama, and I will not tolerate it any longer. I'm sick of you moping, I'm sick of your constant arguments with Erik, and I'm sick of you affecting my sister. I'm _sick_ of it!" I paused and leaned closer to her "and I _will not_ have you around my child like this, born or not. If you want to die so bad go jump off of a bridge or shoot yourself, but this state of endless self pity and depression will not work with me any longer" I growled, narrowing my eyes.

Mama's mouth fell open and I felt proud of myself. I finally voiced my opinion! Finally, I turned away from her and glanced down to the bench to find a black triangle with a snake flowing through it beside me. "Oh, no" I whispered "Madeline! We've got to go!" I cried standing quickly and grasping my little sister's wrist, I stopped before Mama V who shook her head. I nodded and pulled Madeline out of the park.

"Why isn't Mama coming?" She asked as I frantically looked about us, now I knew why Erik wanted to keep me cooped up inside the Paris Opera House. After a few moments, Madeline let the question drop, running beside me. Then, a sickening sound graced my ears.

A gunshot.

Whether it was Mama V herself or that man who came after us was irrelevant. It was a gunshot, in the midst of Paris, whatever it was, it wasn't good. I ran as fast as my heels would allow me, dragging Madeline up the steps and into the Paris Opera House; even when we were safely inside I still hurried to my room. That man broke in to the Paris Opera House before, he could do it again. I sat on the couch and caught my breath as Madeline sprawled out on the floor before me, her chest and stomach rising and falling quickly, matching the pattern of her breathing.

Moments later I heard a familiar clicking sound, the sound of Erik's shoes. I smiled, finally I felt safe. His brows furrowed as he spied Madeline and I, covered in sweat (despite the cold) and breathing heavily. Before he had time to ask, my arms were wrapped around him and my head was buried in his chest, smiling at his sweet sent of clean linens and vanilla.

*His first question: Where is Mama V? Our answer: We don't know.

His second question: Why are you both so tired looking? Our answer: We ran.

His third question: From what? Our answer: A gunshot.

We then explained what happened to him, but, we left a few holes in our story. Erik looked suspiciously over to me, I mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. He nodded and winked with a smile.

* "You told Mama V to kill herself?" He growled as we sat on my bed, I sat cross-legged before him and he sat with his legs sprawled out beside me and his arms crossed.

"No...well, not exactly. I just told her I was sick of it and I didn't want her around Madeline like that anymore, or to argue with you anymore. I see how stressed you are-" I said moving behind him and massaging his shoulders, he smiled and laid his head back, against my chest. "And I don't like it, I don't like it when my Erik isn't happy" I leaned down and kissed his cheek, his smile widened and his eyes closed.

Now came the most feared question of that evening.

"How was the clinic?" He asked, grasping one of my hands and kissing the top.

"Scary" I whispered, Erik turned.

"Scary?"

"Yes, it smelt horrible and looked disgusting, I'm altogether sure people have died in that place" I said, Erik smiled and kissed me.

"I promise next time I'll go with you, my love. I just need to get this opera finalized and then, I'm all yours!" He said happily, I smiled and crawled into his lap, wrapping both his arms and cloak around me. This is where I felt the most safe. "What did the doctor say?"

He asked, I sighed. "I'm totally fine, she said it was a stomach bug, but, a new stomach bug. I drank a glass of strange liquid and she said I should be fine" I lied, Erik cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"You're not a very good liar, lovely. Your cheeks get red and your hands twitch; why don't you want to tell me what's going on?" He asked softly, so softly and so gently that I hated myself for ever attempting to lie to him.

"It's...it's a surprise" I whispered.

"A surprise? Can't I know now?" He asked excitedly, there was a childish, playful gleam in his eye, I smiled and shook my head.

"You have to wait until Christmas!"

"Not unless I _tickle_ it out of you!" Erik cried, falling on top of me as his fingers danced over my 'ticklish' spots. I laughed and cackled until there was a knock on the door, Erik laughed and pointed at me "don't you move" he said, a large smile glued to his face, I giggled and batted my eyelashes at him. The knock came again, more urgent this time, Erik sighed and opened the door to reveal a woman in a pink dress.

My nurse!

I quickly stood from my bed and hurried to my door, earlier, I told the nurse of my plan to not tell Erik until Christmas. All the nurse did was hold up a fully grown barley plant, I squealed and jumped into Erik's arms, sobbing joyously into his shoulder. Erik closed and door and walked me to the bedroom, sitting me down on my bed again and giving a confused expression, I smiled the most joyous smile I have in a while and wrapped my arms around his neck, yanking his lips to mine.

Our child was a boy!


	40. Penny: Chapter Twenty Five

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

*Throughout the day, Erik wouldn't stop asking about the strange woman in the pink dress who came knocking the night before. I wouldn't answer him, I would shake my head and smile and he would playfully roll his eyes. Also, throughout the day, I continuously had stomach cramps and the urge to vomit. Though, something scared me in all of this.

The barley plant was_ fully grown_.

The nurse originally said it would take at least a week!

...How long had I been pregnant?

I called upon the nurse and that is the exact question I asked her, she smiled and shook her head "mademoiselle, you've only been pregnant for four weeks" she answered, my brows furrowed.

"I don't understand, why is everything happening so fast?" I asked, the nurse and I sat in the living area, we both held tea cups and Erik wasn't supposed to 'get off' of work until later that evening. The nurse sighed.

"This is just what I surmise, it's nothing definite. I observed that both you and your lover have...uh...physical...physical deformations and those result from a 'mess up' in the person's genes. Well, maybe, just maybe, those deformations came together and are enhancing your pregnancy to where everything happens faster and the baby comes faster. Your child, mademoiselle, could be due anywhere from nine months away to next month! Your genes are unpredictable...do not wait until Christmas to tell your beloved, something bad may happen to you from now until then; you need to have someone with you at all times, just in case your water breaks."

Explained the nurse, I nodded and bit my bottom lip, fighting back tears. "Pray tell, will my baby survive this 'enhanced pregnancy'?" I asked, fearing the worst, the nurse smiled and hugged me.

"Yes, mademoiselle, it will. Remember, it is the baby that is advancing at a speedy rate; and try as it may, your body is doing the best it can. I fear for your life, mademoiselle, whilst you are old enough to bear a child, there is no telling what will happen to you" She said softly into my ear, a few tears ran down my cheek, I knew what Erik would want to do if it were a choice between me or the child.

...But I wanted a baby.

*I hid the secret for a few days more, it was one day when I was singing that the 'cat was let out of the bag'. The Paris Opera House was decked out in Christmas apparel, tinsel was thrown over statues, at least five decorated Christmas trees adorned every room, beautiful candles and popcorn strings (along with paper Mache snowflakes) hung from the ceiling and chandelier, it was a winder wonderland! We were practicing the dance movements for '_Masquerade_' and I stood backstage, gulping down water, I had just sang_ 'Think of Me'_ to my co-stars (and mostly Erik, who sat in box five with the managers) and I was exhausted!

All of a sudden, I felt something cold and sharp pass under my neck; I froze.

The person was male and alcohol coated their breath, they placed their hand over my mouth and threated me, that if I screamed, I would die.

I didn't want to push the envelope.

I remained quiet as the person dragged me into my room and closed the door quietly behind us. The knife was removed and I ran away from the man, I spun around to see...

Raoul!

"Raoul? What in the hell?" I asked, holding my neck with my frozen hand, I felt a slight ridge where the knife had almost pierced my skin. Raoul swayed and staggered, he looked the worse for wear, his clothes were soiled and his hair looked like a rat lived in it. He obviously hadn't bathed in days and was inebriated past the point of no return.

"Penny" he whispered, tears welling in his eyes "I love you, Penny...I love you" he said, falling to his knees before me. "Can't you see how much I care for you? What I would do for you? I can make you a Countess, Penny, I can give you whatever you want...you even said yourself you didn't have to fake your climax...and...and neither did I! Oh, Penny, we would be perfect together!

Please, leave this life behind; leave this life of hatred and toil in the dust and come with me. We can go where ever you want! Barcelona, London, New Delhi, Victoria Falls...anywhere! Anywhere, my precious angel...anywhere" he whispered, standing and softly rubbing his fingers against my cheek and through my hair. He stared at me in silent patience, awaiting my answer, I shook my head.

"Viscount, I-"

"Before you say anything, I want you to know how happy you make me. When I see you smile my world is lightened and surrounded in warmth, you make my life worth living and without you I am sure I would be dead!" The Viscount paused, I sighed.

"No, Viscount, without me in your life your brother would be much more sane, you would have found some other, wonderful girl to light up your life, and Erik and I would continue our relationship...without incident" I whispered, the Viscount's hands traveled down to mine and squeezed. "Viscount...I'm pregnant with Erik's child a-and it's a boy. I would never leave Erik and yet, now that I'm pregnant...we're inseparable. Please, Viscount, please...if you really love me...truly love me...do this one thing for me" I said, falling onto my knees, tears fell in torrents down the Viscount's face.

"A-Anything...my l-lovely angel" Raoul chocked up, I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Let me go" I whispered into his ear, he threw his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder, kissing my neck and vowing his everlasting love for me quietly. I hugged the Viscount back and a few tears fell from my eyes for the broken man, I didn't like hurting him...but it had to be done. I pulled away from the Viscount and he smiled a sad, broken smile; out of his pocket he pulled a diamond ring, he set it in my palm and pressed his index finger to my lips as I attempted to protest.

"I came to give you that...and give you that I will" he whispered, I nodded and closed my fingers around the fantastic ring and together we stood. Throughout this affair the instrumental to _'All I Ask of You'_ could be heard faintly in my room. The Viscount placed the knife on the counter and walked to my door, stopping before it and singing "_Penny I lo-ove you_"; I smiled and nodded, he turned back to the door and walked out silently.

*I sat in my dressing room in silence for a while, staring at the ring. Finally, I placed it on the table before me and walked out, locking the door. Then, as I turned the key in the lock, I realized, the door was locked this morning, the way I left it...and Erik didn't have a key (not yet, anyways).

I flung the door open and ran inside, checking every room for any sign of a person, but all was in vain; that is, until I walked back into the living area. The ring that the Viscount gave me that once sat on the table was gone and the knife was in the chopping block in the kitchen. I paused and looked about me to find a note on the floor with the symbol of a triangle and a snake slithering through it. The note runs thus:

_Dear, mademoiselle Penny,_

_Well done on your pregnancy, I'm sure monsieur Erik will be exhilarated! I, however, am not so exhilarated. You have five days to pay me my dues or your baby will die. Leave them in opera box seven in a red envelope marked with my family crest, the ring the Viscount gave you should suffice for now. _

_Sincerely, _

_(Triangle and a snake symbol)_

_*_ "Erik!" I cried, running to him as he entered my room

"Hello, sweetheart! What's the matter?" He asked quickly as I clambered into his arms. I explained the note to him (leaving out the pregnancy part), he sat me down on the couch whilst he sat on the table and listened. "That's it? He didn't threaten anything?" Erik asked, like the threat was normal.

He threatened my surprise" I said softly, Erik smiled and took up my hands.

"Is the surprise _really that_ important?" Erik asked with a slight scoff in his voice. My eyes bulged.

"If you only knew, you wouldn't say that" I said, Erik smiled slyly.

"Tell me what it is, then" He said, kissing my nose. I sighed and gathered what courage I had, I bit my lip and smiled, kissing his hands and sighing again. I was so nervous!

"Erik, sweetheart-" Erik slid to the edge of the table, closer to me, he had to open his legs so his knees wouldn't bump into mine. All of the joy in the world seemed up bubble up inside me at that moment "I'm pregnant!" I cried, Erik's eyes bulged and he wavered, his skin turned pale.

"Y-Your pregnant? With a child?...Pregnant?" He asked, I nodded quickly.

"Yes! Yes, my love! Isn't it wonderful?" I asked, Erik grasped me and jumped up, spinning me and laughing he kissed my cheeks and held me close.

"So, this means...I'm going to be a father!" He cried, exuberantly, I nodded and Erik lifted me off of the ground once more "I'm going to be a father!" He yelled, laughing and kissing me, then, he stopped "wait, my dear, what is the gender?" He asked quickly.

"Boy! We're having a boy!" I yelled, Erik laughed and kissed all of the exposed skin of my neck and face.

"I'm going to have a son" he whispered, falling down onto the couch, I sat on his knees. "_My_ son" he whispered, he looked up to me, his eyes glassy with joyous tears "our son." He placed his hand on my stomach and smiled as a few stray tears fell over his white, half mask.

He has never smiled so much in one day.


	41. Penny: Chapter Twenty Six

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

*Now, it was official, I could never leave the Paris Opera House, ever again.

Erik went into overdrive after I told him I was pregnant, my doors were locked at all times, I had to have a pistol on my person, at all times. I couldn't go anywhere alone, I had to have someone taste my food and drink before I ate it, and he did a thorough search of my rooms every single night. Peeking in every crack and crevice there was. One night, Erik was so paranoid that he wouldn't let me out of the bedroom to go use the WC! Three weeks with the overly protective Erik and I was booted out of my room!

"What?" I growled as I followed Erik around my bedroom, he held a suitcase and threw all of my belongings in my wardrobe into the suitcase.

"This is not safe anymore...do you remember how you kept asking me where I slept when I wasn't in your bedroom?" He asked, putting a few pictures and all of my health needs into the bag and zipping it up, quickly.

"Yes" I said softly, my hands laying on my enlarging stomach. My tummy was almost the size of a watermelon!

"Well, now you're going to see it" He said, turning and grasping my wrist and pulling me out of my rooms, locking the doors, and pulling me down to the second cellar. The Paris Opera House has five cellars, two of which (the fourth and fifth) no one ever goes down to. Erik bumped a certain brick with his hip and all of the bricks moved to form a small tunnel! Erik climbed inside and I stood outside, holding my stomach. Erik realized I wasn't following and paused, turning back only for a moment "come, Penny" he called, I shook my head and he came back "why not?" he growled, he loses patience more easily these days.

"Erik, are you forgetting that I'm pregnant? I'll never fit through that hole without harming the baby" I explained, Erik sighed in frustration and closed up the hole, grasping my wrist and the suitcase and taking me back to my rooms, unlocking the door, pushing me inside and locking it behind him. He took back up my wrist and walked with me to a large mirror at the end of my room, again, he set the suitcase on the ground. He placed his fingertips on the sides of the mirror and pushed gently, there was a popping noise and the glass in the mirror turned.

"Better, my angel?" He asked, smiling and cocking an eyebrow as he stood in the threshold between the mirror and my rooms.

"Oh, you're such a genius" I said, giggling and kissing his cheek before walking through my mirror. It was dark and damp in the tunnel, there were plywood boards for floors and the only light came through from the mirror, which Erik now closed. My eyesight in the dark was worsening, I was getting used to the day's illumination. Erik's long, bony fingers took up my bony fingers and we walked, together. His eyesight was better than mine, much better, perhaps, he had spent more years in the dark than I.

Erik now walked behind me, on hand on my stomach and the other holding my own; it was a bit awkward since his legs are much longer than mine. "What would you like to name him?" He whispered, though, in the tunnel his voice echoed, he leaned down and kissed my ear, resting his head on my shoulder. We stopped walking and relaxed in the darkness, something I was happy to do.

Most people don't like the darkness, why? It's like the day, except there's more surprises. Night is just as beautiful (and I think more) than the day, so, why do so many people discriminate against the night?

"I-I don't know, I hadn't thought of one yet...this all happened so fast I.." I whispered, Erik smiled and chuckled, kissing my neck.

"Be calmed, angel, I've already thought of one...and, if you don't like it, we can always change it." He said soothingly. I laid my head back onto his shoulder; his voice always calmed and relaxed me.

"Pray tell, what is it?"

"Gustave" Erik whispered, I smiled.

"Gustave...I like it. Gustave...?"

"Muhlheim...my last name is Muhlheim." Erik whispered sadly, almost as if he were disgraced to have that name. I squeezed his hand and turned my head, kissing his cheek multiple times.

"Erik, Gustave, and Penny Muhlheim...they're beautiful names" I whispered, his eyes shined, I don't know how, but they seemed to give off illumination themselves! There was a loud bang that emanated from my rooms, Erik gave a quiet gasp and grasped my wrist, leading me ever deeper down the damp, wet, funny smelling tunnel.

*My jaw dropped, it was beautiful! There was a beach with yellow sand and an inky black lake, a small, black boat with a lantern bobbed up and down on the peaceful lake.

Erik helped me inside the small boat and shoved us off, quickly jumping inside before the water could touch him; Erik took up an ore and, standing on the back of the boat, he paddled us forwards. The architecture of this place made my jaw fall open in awe, there were brown, brick, cathedral, vaulted ceilings; there were also shelves in the walls that held beautiful, white statues of angels and candelabras. I turned to Erik who was looking ahead, his eyes were glued to the way before us as he paddled slowly; he then noticed I was staring at him and asked me if anything was wrong. I shook my head and smiled at him "my Angel of Music" I whispered batting my eyelashes, he pointed ahead.

"We're almost there" said he, in the distance I could make out the shape of a shoreline, but a thick, cool mist gathered on the top of the lake; I didn't know how Erik could see through it! Within minutes the small boat hit sand and Erik quickly got out of the boat, his shoes sloshed as he walked to me and helped me out; I smiled to him and turned towards the shore to see concrete stairs leading to a large, black piano that was covered in papers and melted down candles. Behind this was six or seven full length mirrors in golden frames; and some of the tops of these mirrors were covered by a red curtain. There were standing candelabras littered around the piano, not to mention on it; my eyes traveled to the right of the piano to more concrete stairs leading upwards. There were two, large, red curtains blocking two entrance ways; one of the entrance ways was large and that is where the concrete staircase ceased to exist.

Erik took up my arm once more and led me towards the concrete staircase, he smiled as I attempted to stop and admire the piano. "You'll have much time to look at that later, but for now, we will take a grand tour of my rooms." He smiled, we continued walking past the piano and didn't stop until we were at the largest entrance, where the stairs stopped. Erik held the curtain open for me, as I walked inside he regained my arm and we walked down a few more stairs; there was a small, arched hallway that was made out of the same brick (all of the walls were made out of the same brown brick). This lead to a brightly lit living room.

The living room walls were painted a dark red and were designed to resemble the red curtains that came down after an act; below this was dark brown wainscoting. The living room consisted of a small, brown, circular breakfast table in the corner, a red, and velvet couch and beside this was a red, velvet, kingly chair; no doubt that was Erik's favorite this was a red, velvet love seat and to the side of this (completing the circle) in front of a large, dark brown fireplace was a red, velvet fainting couch. On the floor was a dark blue and dark purple carpet; Erik smiled as he saw my amazement for the room. He lead me into it and pulled me to the right, there was another entrance way which was vaulted, but, hung from the ceiling were actual pieces of the red curtain; on the floor there was a red runner that covered the dark brown, hardwood floor.

In the next room there was four dark brown bookshelves filled to the brim with books; in the middle of these bookshelves (there were two on the right and two on the left of this) was a dark green chalkboard, and in white chalk was written 'Erik – 20' then there was a chalk line separating the board in two and on the other side was written 'Managers – 0'. I giggled and noticed that below the chalkboard were dark brown drawers; I turned to the other side of this room and noticed that hanging on the wall was an enormous painting of me in a beautiful baby blue portrait was painted only a few days into my stay at the Paris Opera House; beside the painting were melted down candles. My eyes went away from the painting of me and to a dark brown desk that was directly below it, on the table were papers and a small, golden music stand; this stand was only up to my ankle. On the stand were what looked to be thirty music sheets, like the piano, melted down candles in candelabra's also littered the desk.

I turned to Erik and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he pulled me to a few more concrete steps that led to another room; my heels clicked on the hardwood floor. Up three concrete stairs we went and through another entrance way with dark brown doors on either side to reveal a large kitchen; black, marble countertops adorned the kitchen along with the most up-to-date appliances there was! A small island hovered in the middle of the kitchen, providing extra counter space; the cabinets were dark brown to match the wainscoting that was carried throughout the rooms, also all the rooms were painted the same, detailed, dark red. Phantom led me out of the kitchen, to the left, and through another small hallway to a dining room; the dining room consisted of a large, dark brown table and dark brown chairs with designs of skulls. There were dark brown drawers beside the table and chairs and on the top of these where two, large mirrors; these mirrors were probably a foot taller than me!

The mirrors were encased in golden frames, to match the ones by the piano most likely; a large, golden chandelier hung above the table, designs of skulls ran about in the chandelier along with designs of fire. Erik turned me away from the dining room and we walked through the kitchen to another entrance way, down three steps, and he opened two, large, oaken doors with lion head knockers to a spectacular bedroom.

The bedroom had a large, (and I mean LARGE) canopy bed on the opposite wall, the bed had dark blue sheets and a dark blue blanket covering it; the bed was oaken and appeared extremely heavy. Beside the bed were two large portraits, one of he playing the piano and another of the Paris Opera House; on the far left wall there was only one portrait (it was also large) and it was of me, singing to the audience in thedress that I wore for_ 'Faust'_. I didn't remember anyone painting that night. There were two nightstands next to the bed, one on the left of the bed and the other on the right; these nightstands were dark brown and had tops of white marble. The left nightstand held a black, marble lamp with a red shade, also on this nightstand was a book labeled _'The Souls Sincere Desire'_ and it was written in Erik's handwriting.

On top of this book was a 'close-up' picture of me smiling; the right nightstand held several other books (most written by William Shakespeare, but I spied one by Aristotle).Underneath the oaken bed was a red, black, purple, and dark brown carpet; all these colors swirled into wonderful, fiery designs (the carpet turned out to be velvet). The wainscoting continued, as did the red curtainous theme; on the right wall was a large, stone fireplace and before the fireplace were two red, velvet, wingback chairs. There was a dark brown wardrobe also on the right wall and there was another desk, but on this desk there was a light brown violin; large, full length mirrors rested against the walls on either side of the doors (to the bedroom). On the left wall (to the right of my singing portrait) was a dark wood grandfather clock; also on this side of the room (in the corner) was a miniature, black piano.

This piano was not littered with papers, but only held one, along with one unburnt candle; Erik kissed my cheek and slowly took away his arm from me. I turned to him to see that he was removing his cloak "I'm becoming a bit stifled" he said as he opened his wardrobe and hung it up inside; I discovered that Erik wore a black tuxedo with a white bow tie, I smiled as I slipped my arm back into his and he led me away from his bedroom. We walked back through the kitchen and through the small parlor-like room and as we made our way back to the living room I asked him where the doors in the hallway led; "well, the one to the left is the WC and the one on the right is my laboratory" He smiled sideways at me as my eyes enlarged.

"Laboratory?"

"Yes, believe it or not, I do take interest in the sciences and not just the arts" said he as we stopped before the right door, he slowly turned the golden knob and opened it to reveal a large, light blue room; the floor was dark hard wood and on the wall was stuck a light blue countertop. In the middle of this large room there were six, large tables with light blue countertops and were painted white. "On each of these tables" Erik explained "is a different experiment" he paused and pulled me to the third table "ah! See here! This experiment is one of upmost delicacy of hand and quickness of eye; in this experiment I am attempting to determine if I can create order out of chaos."

Erik motioned to a jar that held exactly fifteen mosquitos. "I am attempting, with the help of my violin, to observe on what scale the mosquitos will fly in clockwise, synchronized semi –circles; it is a theory that has never been definitively proven, and I aim to prove or disprove it. So far I have played the G and E scales already, but they both have been failures; tomorrow I will play the A and C scales and record the results." Erik said staring at the nasty bugs; I was in awe at my lover, I knew he was a genius but I never knew he had such an interest in science. I stared dreamily at him with my head propped up by my hands, he was handsome, smart, charming, witty, protective, gentlemanlike, he was just all-around wonderful!

Erik stood and walked to me, his bony, soft hand held my cheek and pulled my face to his; our lips connected and I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few moments, Erik broke our kiss and started to gently kiss my neck, I closed my eyes and loosely set my right hand on the back of his head; I smiled.

"Angel" I whispered as his hands slipped over to my backside and squeezed, I gasped and giggled "Angel, you'll never be alone, ever again; I love you…you'll never be alone…" I whispered as his lips traveled up from my neck and recaptured my lips.

"You're right" He breathed, then he paused and smiled "because you are moving in with me, my Angel" At hearing this I was overjoyed, he smiled down at me and I jumped into his arms, holding him tightly to me and giving him many kisses on the cheek and neck. "I will allow nothing to hurt you, darling, you are the most precious thing to me" he whispered and my eyes glassed over.

"No one's ever said anything that…that wonderful to me before" I whispered as he wiped a joyous tear from my cheek.

he said enveloping me in his long arms and kissing my cheeks repeatedly. We walked arm in arm back to the living room where we sat together; he laying down on the love seat (his feet hung off by about three inches) and I lying happily on his chest, his arms wrapped around me and I listened to his heartbeat. I kissed his cheek and rested my head again on his chest; allowing myself to close my eyes and relax for a bit. After lying in his arms for an hour Erik kissed the top of my head, bringing me back to reality; he gently tapped me and picked me up, carrying me out of the living room and back to the large piano near the lake. He set me down and handed me the lyrics to _'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'_.

"I will play the piano to _'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'_ and you will practice it, shall we?" He asked before he turned and sat at his piano, it seemed that he knew the lyrics by heart, for, he did not need a music sheet; a few hours passed and he stopped me countless times, this ran to the point where if I sang one note wrong he would make me sing the entire song over again. "No! No, no, No! Wrong, quite wrong!"

He cried, cringing in anger at the piano.

"Erik, this is the seventeenth time you've stopped me in twenty minutes!" I hissed with a sigh of exasperation.

"That would not have been necessary had it been for your abominable caterwauling!" He growled, I now stood in front of him, beside the piano and scowled.

"Oh, _'abominable caterwauling'_ is it?" I huffed placing my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"Indeed! It's a bloody wonder you've made any progress at all with your complete _lack_ of focus!" He spat, his eyes smoked.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so unfocused if you weren't always so_ darn_ irritable!" I hissed, stepping back.

"Oh ho!" He exclaimed now standing "I am irritable because you are squandering your potential!"

"Oh, no you're not! You're irritable because you're a big _curmudgeon_!" I yelled.

"A curmudgeon?!" He yelled.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"Au contraire my little dandelion! I'm a damnable ray of sunshine!" He said, placing his hand to his chest and yelling.

"Well, you would be if you weren't so hungry all the time!" I growled.

"Hungry?! What in the devil are you..? Argh!" He exclaimed as I poked him in the stomach region.

"Look! Look, my finger's lodged in your kidneys! Eat a sandwich, you great big, boney, curmudgeon!" I yelled.

"That is not where the kidneys are located, you foolish girl, do not speak of things you do not understand!" He yelled slapping my finger away from him.

"I'll tell you what I don't understand, your big, fat head!" I growled, running out of things to say to the genius. We were now inches from each other, screaming.

"Why, you insolent little-!" He growled.

"You arrogant-!" I hissed.

"Naïve-!" he spat.

"Poopy-headed-!" I said out of desperation for worse words.

"Whining-!" He yelled.

"Bony bottomed-!" I growled.

"Frizzy haired-!" He hissed, I became incredibly angry.

"You beast!" I shouted.

"You lying Delilah!" He screamed; his nose was almost touching mine.

"Heathen!" I screamed.

"Vixen!" he countered, then we both became quiet, huffing and puffing so close to each other; that's when he grabbed me and I quickly held onto him. Our lips smashed together and we fell to the ground, behind the piano. I took off his tuxedo jacket and started to rub his chest, he pushed me over so that he was on top and slipped his hand underneath my dress "My love…" he said quickly before I could retake his lips.

"My Angel…"I whispered as he began to kiss my neck.

"My beautiful wildflower" He whispered, his hand returning from my dress and inching its way to my bosom.

"My impeccable genius" I moaned and kissed his ear.

"My fragile dove" He whispered breathing quickly.

"My superb Prince of Darkness" I said, he smiled and said that we must get up.

"My bride, I think you've practiced quite enough" He said as he helped me off of the ground. "Do not fret, my sweet lemon drop, you will sleep here; with me, tonight." I smiled and he kissed my forehead. "We all will sleep here tonight" he whispered, placing his hands on my stomach "you, Gustave and I...together...a family." he said softly, taking up my hand and leading me back into our new rooms.

Finally, finally.

I had a family.


	42. Penny: Chapter Twenty Seven

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

*I ran about in the kitchen, preparing dinner for Erik and I (and making a list of things we needed) when I heard two extra pairs of shoes on the floor, I paused and peeked down the hallway that lead from the parlor like room (before the kitchen) and to the front threshold to see Robinete and Madeline run through! "Penny!" Robinete cried, running to me.

"Sissy!" Madeline yelled, tears in her eyes. I hadn't gotten to see my little Madeline in a while.

"Oh, how did you both get down here?" I asked, looking from one to the other, they both smiled and my wonderful Erik stepped through.

"They're very uh...persuasive" said he, sinking his hands into his pockets and smiling to me. I hugged Robinete and Madeline tight and made them seats in the parlor/living area.

*An hour after I finished baking the Shepard's Pie for dinner, Robinete, Madeline, and I all sat in the parlor area; Erik was in his laboratory, playing the violin. "So, have you two come up with a name for the baby?" Asked Robinete, I nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Madeline asked excitedly, I smiled.

"Gustave, his name is Gustave." I said, sipping on the peppermint tea I poured for the three of us, I was trying to get into the holiday spirit but that was proving difficult. Erik and I had earlier decorated our rooms and he brought down the Christmas tree from my rooms and the Christmas presents, but, for some reason, it didn't feel like Christmas. "His full name is Gustave Erik Muhlheim" I added and the two gave exclamations of admiration for the name.

"So, when do you and tall, dark, and scary plan on getting married?" Robinete asked, sipping from her cup, I giggled and shrugged.

"Whenever he wants, I guess. He knows my answer will always be 'yes'." I said with a smile, the violin playing screeched to a pause, Erik coughed, and then the sweet music filled the air around us once more. "How is everyone on the surface?" I asked, Madeline and Robinete shared a worried glance.

"What?" I asked, looking from one to the other, the violin's melody softened.

"The Persian's gone missing, no one knows where he is or has been; and Mama V's gone into turmoil, we caught her yesterday attempting to jump off of a stool with a noose around her neck. It's not good up there, Penny" Robinete said softly, I glanced down to my hands and, for some reason, remembered the note that the man from Erik's past sent me.

The sweet sound of the violin had stopped entirely now.

Everything was quiet as I worried to myself, the man vowed to kill our son if something wasn't returned, and nothing, nothing would amount to our son's life. So, why was Erik holding out? My worrying became so bad that I excused myself and walked into Erik's laboratory to find him standing, with his back to me, before the very last table, the farthest away from the door. I closed the door behind me and Erik sighed, laying his head into his hands. "Erik...sweetheart.." I whispered, Erik held out his hand to silence me, he sighed in frustration and yanked his mask from his face, aggressively throwing his white, half mask to the corner of the room and slumping down into a chair, his hands holding his face.

I slowly walked to him and massaged his shoulders, softly singing _'Look With Your Heart'_ and finally wrapping my arms around him. I didn't know what was wrong with my Erik, maybe it was because Mama wanted to kill herself or the Persian's gone missing (Erik told me they were friends early before this), or the stress of the baby...or, all three. Without a word, Erik pulled a diamond that was two times the size of my eyeball from his pocket and put it on the table! He slid it closer to me. "That" He said "that is what he wants.

I planned on setting it for your ring, but...our son is worth more than a ring" he said solemnly. I hugged him tighter.

"My sweet Erik, I would be satisfied with string if it meant I would be married to you" I said softly into his ear, Erik turned to me, his hand covering the left side of his face and he pulled me into a hug with his right arm. I heard him sigh and felt his left hand wrap around me too, I knew his face was finally exposed, but I didn't want to look up; not yet.

"Penny...Penny, please, look at me...look at my face and tell me if you still love me" Erik whispered, his voice sounded as if he were about to cry. I turned my face up to his and smiled.

He was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes upon.

The same man I saw in the audience at the gypsy camp all those months ago.

The same man who held my hand and caught me when I was too overwhelmed to stand.

The same man who adored my eyes whilst all others hated them.

_My_ same man.

My Prince of Darkness.

The left side of his face was a contrast to his right. His lip was puffy and curled, his skin appeared burned and a pink color with bubbles in it. His skin was bruised and gashed and the skin that covered his cheek bones was stretched tightly over them, making the hill of his cheekbones plain to see. Along with the mask, a black wig also fell from my Prince of Darkness's head, revealing long, stringy crops of dark blonde hair; Erik's eyes turned yellow.

His eyes were yellow, like mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself into his arms; I leaned in to him and connected our lips, my right hand ran through his hair and he attempted to pull away. I grasped his head and kept his lips smashed to mine, I felt water touch my cheeks and opened my eyes to see him with his eyes closed; crying.

Even then, I wouldn't let him go, I was proving my love of him, to him. Erik dropped to his knees, still holding me, but he never dropped me. My lungs were screaming and burning for oxygen and I felt my face turning purple, so, I released Erik's lips from mine and we breathed; his forehead touched mine and we sat together, like that for around half an hour. "Erik" I whispered when I retained some breath and was able to speak again "Erik, you don't remember this, but, w-when we were making little Gustave, you said your mask hurt you, so I took it off. I threw it across the room and kissed you all over...do you know what you asked me to do next?"

I asked quietly, holding his cheeks as he stared into my eyes, his eyes, however, were still watering; I smiled and kissed his tears away. Erik shook his head slowly, I smiled and turned for a moment, slipping on the new surprise. I turned back and lifted up my left hand, showing him a brilliant diamond ring that sparkled in the light of the laboratory. "You asked me to marry you" I whispered "...do you remember what I said?" New tears ran to Erik's eyes and he placed his head against my bosom, weeping quietly.

"I said 'yes', Erik, I will always say 'yes'. Do you know why?...It's because I love you. I love you more than anyone on this planet, save, for a little boy who will call you 'daddy' and whose middle name is your own! Oh, Erik!"

I cried, holding him tightly to me. "I love you, Erik, don't you ever doubt that...I love you..." I whispered, running my fingers through his hair once again and sitting on the floor, he laid down and his head rested in my lap, against Gustave's growing body. He sniffled and brought my left hand to his face, kissing the top and sighing. He sat up now and faced me.

"My love, my angel, my dandelion, I swear to you I will propose the right way...you deserve it. You deserve only the best these worlds can offer and I will make sure you have them...you and our little Gustave." Erik paused to kiss my hands, he helped me to my feet and reapplied the wig and put back on the mask. He took up the diamond and I stopped him.

"Give the diamond back to that man, that man that threatens our little family...give it to him and be done with this" I whispered, Erik sighed and looked down at the diamond, he kissed my cheek and helped me out of the laboratory and back into the parlor; where Madeline and Robinete sat, looking unnerved.

"I'll be back, my angel" Erik said, kissing my cheek and walking with the diamond out of our little home. I sighed.

He wasn't going to listen to me.

He was far too stubborn to.

*The three of us sat quietly as a gramophone I found played 'Toccata Fugue in D' and that's when my stomach made a strange rumbling sound. Then, I felt a strange sensation.

Something hot was on my legs.

Madeline screamed and Robinete jumped up from her seat, she ran to me and held my hand "what's wrong?" I asked franticly. Throwing the book I was reading to the side.

"Penny, your water's broken!" Robinete cried, her breathing elevated.

"What!?" I screamed "What does that mean?" I yelled, staring at her worryingly.

"You're going to have Gustave!" She yelled, and all three of us screamed. I screamed in joy, Madeleine screamed in fear, and Robinete screamed because she was so overwhelmed.

Imagine that.

Three girls, screaming their lungs out because one's going to go into labor.

Forty feet underneath the surface.

With a person who's threatened to kill her child on the loose.

Her fiancé is on the surface, and she has no way to get to him.

Something told me this wasn't going to end well.


	43. Penny: Chapter Twenty Eight

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

"What are we going to do?" I asked urgently, after our screaming fits were over.

"You've played midwife before! What did you do?" Robinete yelled, standing and pacing, yelling with her hands.

"That was a long time ago, Robinete!" I screamed, looking down to see blood coating the loveseat where I sat; my mind's eye began to pull up memories from when the servant was stabbed in Mama V's house. I tried urgently to think of what I used to help Jeanette give birth to Madeline "uh...uh...sterilizing alcohol! Hot sauce! Uh, sterilizing alcohol, hot sauce...uh.." I hit my head impatiently, like it would help.

"Blankets! We need blankets!" I cried, I knew there was more, but my brain wouldn't allow me to remember much.

"Okay, sterilizing alcohol, hot sauce, blankets...what else! And, why hot sauce?" Robinete cried.

"The hot sauce is for if I pass out! You just put some on my lips!" I growled, all of a sudden Madeline came running into the parlor/living area carrying hot sauce, scissors, sterilizing alcohol, blankets, hot water, and cold rags. Once again, my little sister was the only calm adult in a pressured situation. "How did you know to get those things?"

I asked quietly as Robinete laid me down, on my back. "You've told me the story of how I was born before, sissy. Besides, I made a kit when I heard the news." She answered, throwing a blanket over me and setting a small, soft, blue blanket off to the side; she smiled as I looked over to it. "That's for my nephew" she said softly, grinning.

Then, my anxiety hit me, and gave me no mercy. "Erik! Where's my Erik? Oh, I want him to be here for this!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks.

My entire body felt like it was on fire and the blanket did nothing for me, save stifle me ever more. "Penny, you won't have the baby for another ten hours" Robinete whispered, leaning over me, I groaned and Madeline made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"No she won't! She's already dilated seven centimeters! She's only got three more to go until we get the first peeks at Gustave!" She cried, something kicked my stomach and I clenched my hand around a cushion of the seat.

*"Erik!" I screamed, clenching my eyes shut and kicking my feet. Sweat dripped off of me and created an outline of my body on the couch, a sharp pain would stab my pelvis and stomach, and then it would melt away, slowly. Madeline shook her head as she looked under the blanket.

"She's got two centimeters left until she's fully dilated" Madeline whispered as I clenched my teeth, another wave of pain attacked me. I had been moaning and begging for Erik, well, now the begging was over. I grasped the top of Robinete's dress and dragged her down to my level.

"Get, my Erik, or someone is going to end up being dismembered" I hissed, bringing my head up and narrowing my eyes, my hair stuck to my neck because of how much I was perspiring. Robinete nodded quickly and ran out of the front door, I heard the water lapping against the small boat as she paddled away. I looked down to see little Madeline rubbing my leg comfortingly, I smiled and began crying again; in these moments of nostalgia and weakness, I divulged everything to Madeline. I told her every bit of information of my childhood, our father, our mother, Ariel, Michael, the burning down of our original home, my singing lessons, the gypsy camp, Javert, meeting Erik for the first time, how our father died, Mama V, the notes between Erik and I, _everything_! I then told her of what the nurse surmised.

"No!" She cried, grasping my hand "no, I won't let you die, sissy, it's not going to happen. You won't-" Madeline was cut off by heavy footsteps upon the floor, they came from outside. They weren't my Erik's, gentlemanlike, happy footstep, or either of the managers, or the Viscount, or the Count! The red curtain acting as a door was pushed back and the Persian stood at the door!

"Persian!" I cried happily, but the Persian wasn't happy. He smoked a cigar, but, other wise he looked normal, his astrakhan hat sat atop his head, he wore a white, cotton shirt and black trousers; but, as I looked into his eyes, his eyes that used to sparkle jade, now, they sparkled black. "P-Persian?" I asked softly, he smiled and chuckled, that's when he rolled up his sleeve and on his arm was tattooed the triangle with a snake symbol.

Madeline stood and grasped my hand, now she was looking for comfort, but I had none to give.

The Persian walked to the edge of the couch and sprinkled cigar ash over Madeline's head, she quickly wiped it all off and ran to the other side of the couch, opposite to the Persian. The Persian peeked underneath the blankets and smiled "looks like you have half a centimeter left, my dear. Don't worry, little Gustave won't even have his first breath before I snap his neck. I'll make sure he's still on the cord." The Persian smiled and sat on the table beside me, he smiled.

I was too overwhelmed to speak, the Persian was the man who was trying to kill my son? He was the man who sent me those letters? He lied to us all along, he pretended to be my friend to get at Erik. Now, the pain attack began, I screamed for Erik and cried in pain and deceit. As my back arched from the pain, and the Persian laughed, I noticed Madeline wasn't in the room anymore.

But, as you can imagine, I wired my mouth shut about that.

"Oh, woe is me, my friend and teacher turned out to be the man who threatened me! Oh, woe is me." The Persian laughed, standing and walking about the room. "I like you, Penny, I grew attached to you, that's why you are not the one I'm going to kill." He added, inhaling a cigar's deadly fumes and puffing out smoke, like a dragon.

"I thought you and Erik were...friends" I said, the pain coming again, my body trembled and I dug my nails into the palms of my hands, drawing blood. But, that was miniscule compared to the pain in my pelvis.

"We were, oh, we were!" The Persian cried, sitting down quickly on the table and leaning closer to me "I've saved your hubby from death many times now, darling, and we grew to be friends. Until he killed my father...he didn't know it was my father...but, he didn't care. He smoked so much hookah he didn't give a damn about anything, and he stole, my god, he stole! He could steal anything from anyone and they wouldn't know it, Penny, it was amazing to watch but horrible if it happened to you.

The gem he showed you was off of the Shah-in-Shah's throne, he replaced the real diamond with a fake one. It infuriated me, but I said nothing, and did nothing; I did not alert him that the man he killed was my father, or anything, and I waited until he gained something dear to him" the Persian paused and ran his fingers along my jawline. "...To strike" the Persian finished, smiling.

"You're a demented, deranged, sick man! If I may call you a _man_ at all! You're sicker in the mind than the Count Philippe and you hold on to things like Jeanette." I growled, the pain attack from earlier did not melt away, in fact, it was growing!

Gustave was ready.

I was not.

That's when I heard a clicking noise and the Persian and I both turned to see Madeline standing beside the couch, a cocked gun ready in her hand. "I made you a promise, sissy, no one's going to mess with you" she whispered, I smiled but could not recall her ever saying this promise to me. Nonetheless, there she stood, ready to shoot the Persian if he made a movement to injure me or little Gustave. Her hands were steady, her breathing was normal, and she had an overall calm façade; she didn't realize how proud of her I was. Not the shooting someone part, but how much she's grown.

She's an independent, intelligent little girl who was overcame so much with her big sissy. Her life was insane, and yet, she still managed to be a normal little girl.

There will never be, and has never been a word (or words) to describe how proud I am to be her big sister. A person whom she idolizes and loves with all of her big heart.

The Persian still smiled and held up his hands in surrender, then, Robinete, Erik, and Mama V ran through the threshold; I smiled and laid my head back upon the arm rest of the couch and sighed in relief. The Persian lunged at Erik, a small knife in his hand and Madeline pulled the trigger.

I would be cleaning up the Persian's brain parts out of the carpet for weeks!


	44. Penny: Chapter Twenty Nine

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

Robinete screamed and I cried out in pain as the Persian's brain and blood splattered all over the room (in the midst of this I managed to pull the blanket over my head, so it wasn't totally useless). Someone gasped the blanket and pulled it down, Erik was at my side. He kissed my cheeks over and over and held my hand, I screamed and Madeline peeked under the blanket "she's ready" she said, Erik squeezed my hand.

I screamed a high E as the pain hit an irrefutable point, and everyone was huddled around where Gustave would come out. Erik wouldn't let go of my hand and actually sang to me as Madeline counted and I held my breath and pushed. Though there was no fire, I saw shadowy figures on the ceiling of the room, they were dancing and playing, I smiled and bit my bottom lip; blood quickly spilled from it and I gave one final scream.

*Something burned my mouth, my eyes shot open and I gasped, breathing quickly and urgently looking around to find everyone smiling at me and little Madeline holding a little body in a blue blanket. Madeline passed the body over to Erik who chuckled and smiled, then, kissed the baby's forehead. Reluctantly, he passed Gustave over to me and I couldn't hold back my emotions.

He was normal! With eyes of jade and skin that was unblemished by imperfections! Gustave Erik Muhlheim was perfect, in every way possible. I looked up to Erik who fell down to one knee and smiled, he took off his mask and wig and again revealed his wonderful face; no one cringed in fear or disgust. Erik was beautiful, and everyone saw it.

"Penny" he whispered "will you marry this monster and make him the happiest _man_ on any planet? Will you become Penny Alice Muhlheim?" He asked, holding the original ring he proposed to me with, I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will! I love you, Erik Muhlheim, I love you with all of my heart and soul and whatever I have left! Yes, I will marry you! Yes, yes, yes!" I cried, Erik stood and slipped the ring on my finger whilst everyone clapped, Erik kissed me and Gustave cooed.

Erik smiled and Gustave clenched onto Erik's index finger. "Our son" Erik said softly, kissing my forehead "our son."

*Seven months came and went and we preformed Erik's opera numerous times, I usually left Gustave in Mama V or Robinete's care. Although, I made Mama V swear to me on all she holds dear she won't hurt Gustave, herself, my things, or do anything she isn't supposed to do whilst Gustave is around. Erik was the perfect father, he would do anything for little Gustave and the two spent much time together playing and bonding. Gustave learnt at a very fast pace, faster than my pace, but slower than his father's; Gustave already knew how to speak sentences and read books! Though, Gustave's favorite thing to do was play the piano.

Erik would sit Gustave on his lap and Gustave would tap the keys, but he didn't randomly tap them. No, not at all! The notes were planned out and carefully calculated, creating beautiful songs, which I secretly wrote down to show Gustave later in life. Looking at Erik and Gustave it was hard to believe that Erik and I were only in our twenties! I felt so much older than I looked.

Getting back to Erik's opera, he would take little Gustave up to box five and they would watch me sing, sometimes Erik would allow Gustave to throw me flowers after the song _'Think of Me'_. Once, after I finished singing _'Angel of Music'_ with Robinete, Gustave yelled out "yay, momma!" And clapped, the skylight focused on he and Erik and the crowd gave an exclamation of 'aw'. I sent kisses to my son and fiancé.

Gustave was quiet at night, he slept in a crib beside me and sometimes I would feel his little hand reach through the bars and hold mine. I would open my eyes and get him out of the crib and into Erik's and my bed and hold him close; Erik would roll over and lay his arm around Gustave and I and that was the way we would sleep.

One day, Erik came back down to our rooms holding our mail, and he did not seem very happy. Gustave was sitting at the piano, playing_ 'Green sleeves'_ very slowly. Erik and Gustave hugged and Erik kissed Gustave's forehead. Erik still wore his mask, but would remove it at night (along with his wig) and Gustave had no problem with this, the very first time Erik showed Gustave his face Gustave smiled and clapped, he was too young to say words. Anyways, Erik gave me a blue envelope with a golden, wolf seal.

I shook my head but Erik stopped me "just, read it" he whispered, I nodded and he walked over to Gustave, setting him on his lap and astonishing him by playing Bach's_ 'Toccata Fugue in D'_. I opened the letter, and it ran thus:

_Dear, monsieur and mademoiselle Muhlheim,_

C_ongratulations, I have seen pictures of your boy, Gustave, and he is absolutely beautiful. Nice and gentlemanlike, I hear, too. He is a reincarnation of monsieur Erik, eh, Penny? Anyways, I heard of what happened with your latter teacher, Penny, and I am sorry someone so close to you deceived you; believe me, I know what it's like. I have been to Asia, Africa, South America, England and all around France and, Penny, I had never laid my eyes upon a move beautiful woman than you. _

_ I wanted you to know that before I did something like this, something stupid and yet, reasonable. I love you, Penny Muhlheim, I love you._

_Yours, With Regret, _

_ Viscount Raoul de Chagny._

At the bottom of that note, there was this written.

_The Viscount Raoul de Chagny committed suicide by hanging himself from his father's bedroom rafters, where his brother, the Count Philippe was found dead also, a poison bottle in his hand. The Count and Viscount's last wills and testaments both proclaim that all the items they own or were to be inherited are now passed to Monsieur Erik Muhlheim, Mademoiselle Penny Muhlheim, and Monsieur Gustave Muhlheim. Come to the de Chagny mansion on Tuesday, July 9th at ten o'clock am to claim your rightful possessions. _

(this was two weeks away!)

I fell to the ground in tears, Erik and Gustave alike jumped up from the piano and came to my aid. Erik lifted me up bridal style and told Gustave to play us a song, whilst Gustave did, Erik took me into our bedroom.

_*Tuesday, July 9th, 9:55 am._

I alone went to the de Chagny mansion, Erik had to work on his next opera that was a sequel to_ 'The Phantom of the Opera' _called_ 'Love Never Dies'_. I wore all black and walked inside the mansion to find a few people roaming around, one was a chubby man in a brown evening suit with a silver watch poking out of his pocket. He had curly brown hair with a brown mustache and brown beard and wore small glasses; he carried a little notebook and was taking in his surroundings. I sighed and placed my hand on my stomach, smiling, Erik and I already named this one too.

Pierre. Pierre Rupert Muhlheim.

Shaking my head out of my happy thoughts I walked over to the man, he seemed nice enough. "Excuse me, monsieur? Can you tell me where a...monsieur Dupree is?" I asked as sweetly as I could; the man smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle, I cannot; I'm only a writer" said he shrugging. I smiled.

"Oh! You're a writer? If I may ask, what are you writing about and why are you here?" I asked, the man laughed and his cheeks turned pink. "How rude of me!

My name is Penny, Penny Muhlheim." I explained, the man's face flew into shock.

"So, you are the one who's getting this grand house and all of the objects therein? Ah, you and your fiancé and son? Perfect, well, believe it or not this just interested me so I picked up my pen pad and came here, hoping a story would come to me. Excuse_ my_ rudeness! My name is Gaston, Gaston Leroux."

The man finished, I smiled "Gaston...that's funny, my son's name is Gustave." I paused and smiled "It seems a story has come to you, Monsieur Leroux. A very long, painful, sweet story, you may not become famous off of it, but it is something to preoccupy you, monsieur Leroux." I paused and turned to him with a smile on my face "would you like to hear it whilst we tour my new home?"

"Of course, my dear! Let us be off!" He cried, I smiled and shooed everyone out besides Monsieur Leroux and I out, I took up his arm and smiled, he also readied his notepad, scratching down every word I said.

"The story is named _**'The Phantom of the Opera'**_._ It was the evening on which MM. Debienne and Poligny, the managers of the Opera, were giving a last gala performance to mark their retirement. Suddenly the dressing-room of La Sorelli, one of the principal dancers, was invaded by half-a-dozen young ladies of the ballet, who had come up from the stage after "dancing" Polyeucte_..."

**Hi there! Yes, this is the end of 'Yellow' and it hurt me so much to end it, but, what a nice ending, eh? Believe it or not I've written another Phanfiction named 'Limelight' and I'll post that on here shortly. Thank you for reading! I would love to read reviews of this book! **

**(Especially favorite parts and characters). Sadly, I do not own Erik Muhlheim or Gustave Muhlheim, or Pierre, or the managers of the Paris Opera House, or Javert, or the Persian or LND or POTO, or Raoul or his brother Count Philippe or Raoul's mother and father. However, Penny Muhlheim, Zaza, Jeanette, Madeleine, Mama V, Robinete, Zaza's mother and brother (Simza and Meeka), Edward (Penny's father), Ariel (Penny's nanny), Penny's cat Agatha (I didn't mention her above, but, she's still alive), and Michael (Penny's uncle) are all mine! It was amazing to write this book and I had such a great time doing it, thank you to all who read and enjoyed, and I leave you in the wise words of Gaston Leroux and Ramin Karimloo. **

**"****She's singing to-night to bring the chandelier down!" **

**-Gaston Leroux**

**"Murder is probably a no-no"**

**-Ramin Karimloo**


End file.
